


Gold Rush

by omgsynecdoche



Series: Haikyuu Post-Timeskip AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Very very minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgsynecdoche/pseuds/omgsynecdoche
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is a busy man. Between his thesis deadline, his work at the magazine, his upcoming graduation, and house-hunting, he hasn’t got the time for a relationship. Besides, relationships are nasty. They take up a lot of time, and then they hurt like hell when they end. So no, Akaashi Keiji hasn’t got time for love.And then he meets Bokuto Koutarou.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Konoha Akinori, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Miya Atsumu
Series: Haikyuu Post-Timeskip AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133273
Comments: 60
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for dropping by! this is a sequel to my other fic, [Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419428), but it can totally stand on its own so it's not really a must for you to read that one. i've also decided to make this one the third in a series of post-timeskip fics. i wasn't really planning on doing that, but y'all's comments on both Mistake and [Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352408) got me thinking about it. and i wanted to write a bokuaka fic. (˙▿˙) anyway, i hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> (title is taken from taylor swift's song.)

Akaashi pulled his coat tighter around himself, his breath fogging up against his eyeglasses. He pushed the door of the bar open with his shoulder so as not to expose his fingers to the biting January cold. Once inside, he blew out a huff of air, grateful for the warmth of the establishment.  
  
“Keiji!” Konoha called out as soon as Akaashi walked in. Akaashi gave his friend a small smile and headed for a booth at the far end of the bar, his usual spot, thankful that it was not taken. He pulled the strap of his bag up and over his head before shrugging off his coat, unceremoniously dumping both onto the seat before sitting down.  
  
Konoha appeared a few minutes later with a kettle, a glass and a bottle of shochu. Konoha placed everything on the table and then took the seat across Akaashi.  
  
“Thanks.” Akaashi nodded to Konoha quickly before pulling his laptop out of his bag.  
  
“How’s the writing going?”   
  
“Pretty well, actually,” Akaashi smiled, placing the laptop onto the table. “It’s a good thing Udai-san isn’t giving me too much work at the magazine nowadays, so I can finally finish this thing.”  
  
“That’s great! Hey, if you finish your thesis early, that gives you more time to go house-hunting.”  
  
“I know,” Akaashi groaned. “Oh, speaking of which. Are you free tomorrow morning? I’m looking at a place not too far from yours.”  
  
Konoha made a face. “Sorry, can’t. I’m actually leaving tonight. Office conference, remember?”  
  
Akaashi’s shoulders fell. “Right. Sorry, I forget sometimes that you actually have an office job, Mr. Jack-of-all-Trades.”   
  
“Why don’t you invite Washio? He’s been asking about you. Says you haven’t been replying to his texts.”  
  
“ _Please,_ Konoha,” Akaashi scoffed.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You know perfectly well why I haven’t been responding.”  
  
“You know, Keiji,” Konoha began, leaning on the table and forcing Akaashi to look at him, “you keep saying you don’t have time to date. And yet, somehow, you’ve left my bar with many different guys in the past, what, three years? So it seems to me that you _do_ have time to date.”  
  
“No, I don’t,” said Akaashi firmly, turning away from Konoha to open the shochu bottle and pour it into the glass. He reached for the kettle, but Konoha beat him to it. Konoha poured the hot water into Akaashi’s glass.  
  
“But you have time to hook up?”   
  
Akaashi took a gulp from the glass, the warmth of the drink thawing him from the inside out. “That doesn’t require my time.”  
  
“Doesn’t it, though? I mean—”   
  
_“I mean,”_ Akaashi interrupted, “it doesn’t require a time _commitment_ . I just replace eating or sleeping with it.”  
  
“You know what I think?” said Konoha, gently pushing the lid of Akaashi’s laptop closed. “I think—”  
  
“Yes, I know what you think, Konoha _-san_ ,” said Akaashi, tacking the honorific onto Konoha’s name with annoyance. “And I’ve already told you a million times. I’m fine.”  
  
“Okay, okay,” said Konoha, putting his hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s fine,” replied Akaashi, opening up his laptop again. “I’m sorry,” he added after a beat.  
  
“Nah, don’t worry about it. I’ll leave you to your writing.” Konoha got to his feet.   
  
“Thank you, Aki,” said Akaashi, looking up and giving Konoha a smile. “Have a good night.” Konoha nodded as he walked away and disappeared into the back office. He emerged minutes later, pulling on a thick coat. He clapped a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder, causing the man to look up.  
  
“I’m heading home, okay? I’ll see you next week. Just order whatever.”  
  
Akaashi squeezed the hand on his shoulder. “You’re the best, Konoha. Thank you.”  
  
Konoha ruffled Akaashi’s hair before heading out the door, the bell clinking as it closed behind him.  
  
Akaashi knew that Konoha waited for him to arrive before ending his day and going home. They had been friends since high school, though Konoha was a year older. When Konoha opened up the bar in his last semester in college, Akaashi had found a new hangout place. Sure, he came here with friends to just drink the night away, particularly on long, tiring exam days. But more often than not, Akaashi came here to sit quietly, open up his laptop, and write.  
  
Akaashi wrote about the university students getting drunk after class, about the businessmen talking shop in their suits, about the tourists attempting to try everything on the menu in broken Japanese. His job didn’t exactly allow him to publish his own work, but the job as an assistant editor at the magazine was simply a stepping stone. Akaashi knew that someday, he would find himself exactly where he was meant to be. The world would fall in love with his stories. Everyone would relate to his protagonists and hate on his villains.   
  
But first, he had to finish writing his thesis.  
  
“Here you go,” said a server who placed a plate of yakitori on the table. Akaashi smiled at him in thanks, and then turned back to his writing.  
  
He was working on a new bottle of shochu when the bell at the door clinked. But the bell didn’t need to ring — the voices that came at the very same moment were more than enough to announce the arrival of a group of rowdy men.   
  
“Guys, it’s _snowing_ !”  
  
“C’mon, Bo-kun, it’s cold as balls out there!”  
  
“It’s _snowing_ , Tsum-Tsum!”  
  
“Get the _fuck_ in here!”  
  
Akaashi peered across the bar from the top edge of his screen. He saw several men, all still bundled up in their coats as they found a table. One of them held the door open as another ran into the bar from outside, laughing. Indeed, Akaashi caught a glimpse of white flakes falling from the sky. He sighed, thinking of how terrible it would be to get home after the snow had fallen.  
  
 _Oh well, I’ve got no choice now,_ he thought, turning his attention back to his work.  
  
“Akaashi-san?”  
  
Akaashi straightened in his seat. He spotted a mop of bright orange hair from among the group, and he waved. He watched as Hinata shrugged off his coat and draped it over the back of a chair before running across the bar towards Akaashi’s booth.   
  
“Akaashi-san!” Hinata exclaimed, throwing his arms around Akaashi’s neck immediately. Akaashi’s eyes widened, but he returned the gesture, wrapping an arm awkwardly around Hinata’s torso. Hinata quickly let go and sat across him.  
  
“How have you been? It’s been ages!”  
  
“You’ve grown, Hinata,” Akaashi mused, looking at Hinata intently. It had been years since Akaashi had last seen Hinata. Was it before he graduated high school? Akaashi searched his memory. Wasn’t it at the National Spring High tournament, when Hinata and Daichi played against Nekoma?  
  
“Yeah, I actually grew taller!” Hinata laughed.  
  
Akaashi had to chuckle at that too. “Of course you would’ve grown taller, we were still in high school when we last saw you.”  
  
 _We._ Akaashi had said “we”. Hinata must have caught the change in his expression, because Hinata quickly said, “Uh, you saw me and Tobio two years ago, remember? At the mall?”  
  
“Ah, yes, I did,” said Akaashi with a smile, finally recalling the moment. He and his boss, Udai, were out grabbing lunch when they ran into Hinata and Kageyama and the four of them exchanged quick hi’s and hello’s. “Well, you’ve still grown since then.”  
  
“You look good, Akaashi-san.” Hinata’s expression slowly became softer, even sadder, and Akaashi knew that Hinata was recalling that moment during their last meeting, when he and Kageyama had brought up Akaashi’s ex. Hence, the brevity of that encounter — Udai had abruptly said that they needed to get back to the office, saving Akaashi from having to explain.  
  
“I’m really sorry, Akaashi-san, I didn’t know. Tobio didn’t, either. We both just found out recently, we’re idiots, I’m so sorry—”  
  
“Hinata, please, there’s really nothing to apologize for,” said Akaashi, in a tone that he hoped was light and nonchalant.  
  
“Is that why you haven’t been accepting the invitations to our games recently?” asked Hinata tentatively, almost sadly.  
  
“No, of course not! I’ve just been swamped with work and all.”  
  
“Oh, right!” It was as if a lightbulb went on in Hinata’s head, and immediately his blinding smile was back. “Udai-san mentioned that! You’re graduating!”  
  
“Hopefully,” said Akaashi. “I need to finish all this work first.” He glanced at his computer screen.   
  
“You’ve got it in the bag, Akaashi-san!” Hinata winked. “Anyway, I’ll let you get back to it. It was nice seeing you.”  
  
“You too, Hinata. Please send my regards to Kagayema.”  
  
“Oh yeah, you bet! He’ll be so jealous that I got to talk to you!” Hinata scampered off. As Hinata reunited with the group, it finally dawned on Akaashi who they were.  
  
It was the MSBY team.  
  
The man who had entered the bar running and laughing was still standing, shrugging the snow off of his coat. He slipped the hood off of his head, and Akaashi knew instantly who it was. The man faced towards Akaashi’s direction, golden eyes glinting.  
  
It was Bokuto Koutarou, in the flesh.  
  
Akaashi couldn’t exactly call himself a fan of the Black Jackals. Sure, he had watched a few of their games, but volleyball was a thing of the past for him. Heck, he hadn’t touched a volleyball since high school. Yet you didn’t need to be a volleyball fan to know Bokuto. You just needed to live in Japan and walk around to see Bokuto’s face everywhere. He was the ace, and therefore the most popular member of the team.  
  
Even from a distance, Akaashi could tell that Bokuto was way more handsome in real life than on billboards and posters. His sweater strained to contain the bulge of his muscles. His eyes were literally golden orbs, shining and shimmering in the dim lighting of the bar.   
  
Bokuto Koutarou was a damn fine man.  
  
And he was smiling right at Akaashi.  
  
Akaashi felt the warmth in his cheeks, which at this point, he wasn’t sure was something induced by alcohol or embarrassment. Either way, he quickly ducked his head and willed his mind to focus on his work. He tuned out the ruckus of the MSBY team from the opposite end of the bar, using it as white noise, as he busied his eyes with the words on his computer screen.  
  
The night went on with Akaashi typing away, the world around him finally having dissolved into the background. He finished his second bottle of shochu, pouring the liquid into the glass. He looked up to call the server for a new drink, and his eyes immediately met golden ones from across the bar — eyes that belonged to a certain professional volleyball player.  
  
From where he sat, Akaashi had an unobstructed view of Bokuto, who was seated between Hinata and Atsumu. Bokuto was clearly engaged in some sort of conversation with the two men flanking him, yet his eyes never left Akaashi.   
  
_Are they talking about me? Is that why he’s looking at me?_ Akaashi felt his cheeks grow warm for the second time that night, and this time, he was pretty sure it wasn’t the alcohol.  
  
“Yes, Akaashi-san?” A server had come up to his table.   
  
“Ah, yes,” said Akaashi, feeling guilty for forgetting the server’s name and for not paying attention. He willed himself to look away from Bokuto. “Um, can I get a gin and tonic, please?” The server nodded and walked away.  
  
Akaashi slumped in his seat, making himself smaller in an attempt to hide. A few minutes later, the server returned with a fresh drink. He cleared Akaashi’s table of the empty bottle and kettle and excused himself.  
  
“Akaashi-san!”  
  
Akaashi looked up into Hinata’s big brown eyes. But this time, Hinata wasn’t alone. Right behind him stood the owner of those golden orbs that Akaashi had just caught looking at him. Hinata slid into the booth across Akaashi, and was immediately followed by Bokuto.  
  
Bokuto Koutarou was sitting right across Akaashi, and _holy fuck_ was he handsome. And hot. Definitely scorching hot.  
  
Akaashi shut his laptop for a completely unobstructed view of Bokuto. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the man in front of him, with those glinting, golden eyes and that charming smile and those big muscles. Akaashi didn’t even spare a glance at Hinata as he spoke.  
  
“Akaashi-san, I wanted you to meet our ace! This is Bokuto-san!”  
  
“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi echoed.  
  
“Bokuto-san, this is my friend, Akaashi-san!”  
  
“Nice to meet you, Akashi.”  
  
Akaashi cleared his throat. “Um, it’s Aka _a_ shi,” he corrected. Good lord, was he actually being stingy about his name right now? Correcting Bokuto fucking Koutarou?  
  
“Ah, sorry,” Bokuto laughed, the deep sound reverberating throughout Akaashi’s body. “Aka _a_ shi.”   
  
A sharp ringtone came from Hinata’s pocket. For the first time since Bokuto arrived at Akaashi’s booth, they looked away from each other and turned to Hinata, who was apologizing.  
  
“Sorry, sorry, I gotta take this,” muttered Hinata, reaching into his jeans pocket and taking out his phone. “Tobio! I’m with Akaashi-san!” he practically shouted into the device. Hinata turned to Akaashi and said, “Told ya he’d be jealous!”   
  
Bokuto slid out of the booth, making way for Hinata as he continued his phone conversation. Akaashi opened up his laptop again. To his surprise, Bokuto took a seat across him as soon as Hinata cleared out.  
  
“You’ve been on your computer all night,” Bokuto remarked.  
  
 _So he_ ** _has_** _been watching me,_ Akaashi thought. He shut the laptop again, turning his full attention to the volleyball star in front of him.  
  
“I apologize,” said Akaashi, bowing his head slightly.  
  
Bokuto chuckled. “I’m afraid Hinata did a bad job of introducing us. He didn’t even tell you my name! It’s Koutarou.” Bokuto flashed him a smile.  
  
Akaashi’s breath somehow hitched in his throat. He prayed to the gods that Bokuto didn’t notice. He couldn’t help it, though. Bokuto was so handsome, and charming. He’d never been this attracted to anyone since—  
  
“Hinata didn’t tell me your name, either,” said Bokuto, interrupting Akaashi’s thoughts.  
  
“It’s Keiji,” he replied in what he hoped was a steady voice. “Akaashi Keiji.”  
  
“Well then, Akaashi Keiji,” said Bokuto, leaning back and draping an arm over the backrest of the seat. Akaashi swallowed as the tight sweater revealed the clearly defined muscle of Bokuto’s arms. “You seem like you’re a very busy man, to be working all night on a Friday. What do you do?”  
  
“I’m actually a student,” replied Akaashi. “I’m working on my thesis right now.”  
  
“Oh wow, you’re a university student! You must be _really_ smart!”  
  
Akaashi chuckled. “I don’t know, not all university students are smart, Bokuto-san.”  
  
“Oh c’mon, don’t sell yourself short, Akaashi!” insisted Bokuto, folding his arms on the table in front of him and leaning in close. “I can tell you’re smart. You can write a thesis in a noisy bar full of hyperactive volleyball players, after all.”  
  
“Well, thank you,” replied Akaashi with a smile. How could he not, when Bokuto’s face was mere inches from his own?  
  
“What brings you and the team here tonight?” asked Akaashi.  
  
“Nothing special,” said Bokuto with a shrug. “We just wanted a night off after practice, that’s all.”  
  
Bokuto shifted in his seat, leaning even closer towards Akaashi.  
  
“So, what time do you think you’ll be done working?” Bokuto asked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
“Um…” stammered Akaashi, “why do you ask?”  
  
“I was just thinking,” Bokuto replied, “maybe you’d like to come back with me to my place tonight. I mean, just when you’re done, I don’t want to keep you from your schoolwork.”   
  
Heat rushed to Akaashi’s face and quickly spread to his neck. Was Bokuto Koutarou, star of the MSBY Black Jackals, actually _propositioning_ _him_ ?  
  
“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said slowly. “Are you sure — _absolutely sure_ — that you want _me_ to go with you tonight? I mean… you can have anyone you want. _Literally anyone_ .”  
  
“That’s right,” nodded Bokuto, leaning back again, a smug grin spreading across his face. “I can have anyone I want. And that’s _you_ , Akaashi Keiji.”  
  
Akaashi didn’t think he had ever heard a more beautiful sound than the sound of Bokuto Koutarou saying his name just now.  
  
Akaashi grabbed his drink, which he had completely ignored after Bokuto’s arrival. He tossed his head back as he downed the alcohol. He had no problems with one-night stands, that was for sure. But was he really going to do this? This was no ordinary hook-up. This was _Bokuto fucking Koutarou_ , a face all of Japan recognized. Not to mention that Bokuto was a friend’s teammate. How would Hinata react to them hooking up?  
  
But then again, this was _Bokuto fucking Koutarou_ . He was a gorgeous man, and he was offering himself to Akaashi. How could Akaashi refuse?  
  
Akaashi shoved his laptop into his bag.  
  
“Okay. Let’s go.”

*****

Akaashi fell onto the bed right beside Bokuto. He covered his face with both hands, taking deep breaths to slow down his heart rate. They lay there in silence for a few minutes, both of them panting heavily.  
  
“Akaashi,” Bokuto said softly.  
  
“Bokuto-san.” He didn’t take his hands off his face.  
  
“That was…”  
  
Akaashi nodded wordlessly.   
  
“Hey.” Akaashi felt a strong hand prying his fingers off of his face. He relaxed and closed his eyes as Bokuto took his hands, placing them gently on either side of his body. He felt Bokuto’s large palm on his cheek. When he opened his eyes, Bokuto was hovering over him, cupping his face.  
  
“Are you okay, Akaashi?”  
  
He chuckled. “I’m— I’m great, Bokuto-san. Just had to wait until my soul found its way back into my body after that last round.”  
  
It was Bokuto’s turn to chuckle. He ran a thumb across Akaashi’s cheek and placed a soft kiss on his lips before getting up.  
  
“I’m hungry!” exclaimed Bokuto as he crossed the room, still completely naked. Akaashi allowed himself to ogle for a few more seconds as Bokuto retrieved a pair of pajama pants from his closet and pulled them on.  
  
“C’mon, Akaashi, let’s eat!” Bokuto said as he left the room, without so much as a second glance at the man sprawled out on his bed.  
  
Akaashi ran a finger over his lips, where Bokuto had just kissed him. That one kiss just now felt different from the kissing they had done earlier, when Akaashi was on Bokuto’s lap. It felt _way_ different. It felt…  
  
Akaashi shook his head, swinging his long legs over the side of the bed. A hookup is a hookup, nothing more. It didn’t matter if it was with a star or with a random stranger. It was just sex. No feelings, no strings attached.  
  
 _Of course there are no feelings,_ Akaashi reminded himself as he dressed. _I literally just met the guy. There are no feelings. How could there be feelings?_  
  
Akaashi stepped out of the bedroom to find a shirtless Bokuto in the kitchen, preparing two plates. He cocked his head to the side.  
  
“Bokuto-san? What are you doing?”  
  
“Hey, Akaashi! Come on, let’s eat! I reheated some leftovers.” Bokuto tapped the stool next to him at the breakfast bar.  
  
Akaashi hesitated. He didn’t stay after sex. He always left immediately. But he had to admit that he was hungry, and the food that Bokuto had prepared smelled really good. Akaashi sighed as he gave in to another urge tonight and decided to eat. He took the seat beside Bokuto and helped himself to the food.  
  
“I’m sorry it’s not much,” said Bokuto as he moved the container of food nearer Akaashi’s plate, allowing him easier access.  
  
“Please, Bokuto-san, this is more than adequate. Thank you.”  
  
“I’ll make dinner next time.”  
  
 _Next time._ Was Bokuto intending for this to be a regular thing? Akaashi decided to ignore the statement. It could have been a general sentiment, thrown into the ether and not directed at him.  
  
They ate in silence. Akaashi took the opportunity to admire Bokuto’s half-naked form. Bokuto was sexy, there was no doubt about it, and even the way the man ate his food was _sexy_ . The way Bokuto’s bicep flexed every time he brought his chopsticks to his mouth made Akaashi’s blood rush. He was reminded of the way Bokuto licked into his mouth or nipped at his skin each time Bokuto opened his mouth or swiped his tongue across his lips. That chiseled body felt _amazing_ beneath Akaashi just a few minutes ago. If there was indeed a “next time”, Akaashi would totally be up for it.   
  
Akaashi took one last gulp of water to wash down his meal. He climbed off the stool, leaving Bokuto at the breakfast bar. He started for the coat hanger near the door, where he had left his bag and his coat.   
  
“Eh? What’s this? Where are you going?” asked Bokuto.  
  
“Home,” replied Akaashi simply, pulling on his coat.  
  
“You can stay the night, you know,” said Bokuto. “Won’t you have trouble going home ‘cause of the snowfall earlier?”  
  
“I’ll be fine, Bokuto-san,” said Akaashi.   
  
“Are you sure?” Bokuto climbed off the breakfast bar and padded toward Akaashi.  
  
“Yes,” Akaashi insisted. He had already stayed long enough by eating with Bokuto. Staying the night was _definitely_ out of the question. “Thank you again for dinner.”  
  
“Okay,” Bokuto relented, albeit with a frown. “As long as you’re sure.”  
  
“I am.”  
  
“Okay.” Bokuto opened the front door and stood by the door frame.  
  
“Good night, Bokuto-san,” said Akaashi, smiling at Bokuto.   
  
Bokuto returned his smile. It wasn’t his signature blinding smile. It was softer, somehow, more subdued, but still beautiful. His golden eyes twinkled as he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Akaashi’s cheek.  
  
“Good night, ‘Kaashi.”  
  
Akaashi’s heart was thundering in his chest as he made his way out of Bokuto’s apartment building. When he agreed to hook up with Bokuto, he did not expect _that_ . _What was that, even?_ He got into a taxi and got off in front of his house. _Why did he do that?_ He carefully tiptoed across the house and into his bedroom, where he undressed and snuggled under his own covers.  
  
Lying flat on his back and staring into the empty ceiling, Akaashi ran his fingertips over his cheek, and then down over his lips. He had spent the night kissing Bokuto, making out with him, but those last two times that Bokuto had kissed him felt different from the feeling he had gotten earlier in the night. Those two kisses, soft and innocent, made his stomach clench, his heart flutter, his brain go haywire. They made him felt warm yet caused goosebumps all over his skin.  
  
The way Bokuto had looked at him after that last round, as he pried Akaashi’s hands away from his face, made Akaashi melt. The way Bokuto had said good night made Akaashi’s heart skip a beat. Even the way Bokuto held him as they fucked did things to Akaashi’s heart, not just his dick.   
  
Akaashi couldn’t remember the last time he felt this way. Or maybe he had never felt this way before.   
  
Akaashi sighed, rolling onto his side. It couldn’t be. It was just… really amazing, mind-blowing sex. Mind-blowing sex with a fucking celebrity. He was just sexed out and starstruck. Who would’ve thought a celebrity would hook up with him? Yeah, starstruck. That was it.  
  
He wasn’t falling for Bokuto Koutarou.  
  
He couldn’t be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well there you go! i hope to update this fic often, so just hang on to your seats and maybe subscribe to this? (⌒‿⌒) please let me know what you think in the comments! you have no idea how much they make my day.
> 
> come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://omgsynecdoche.tumblr.com) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/omgsynecdoche)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's read, left kudos and commented on the first chapter. I'm not entirely sure yet how this story is going to go, so please bear with me. In the meantime, here's the second chapter. :)

Soft sunlight filtered in through the thin curtains of Bokuto’s bedroom window, illuminating his naked torso, as he slowly woke himself up. He turned his head to the side, catching a glimpse of his alarm clock. It was four minutes before it was set to ring.  
  
Bokuto rolled to his side, flinging an arm out and catching nothing but air. He groaned and buried his face into the mattress as he berated his subconscious for misleading him to think that he was not sleeping alone. He had been dreaming, apparently, that Akaashi had stayed the night, that Bokuto had peppered Akaashi’s skin with soft, innocent kisses as Akaashi slowly fell asleep. Bokuto had wholeheartedly believed that he would see Akaashi’s pretty form sleeping beside him when he woke up, just as it was in his dream.  
  
Bokuto grabbed the pillow that Akaashi had laid his head on the previous night and inhaled deeply. The smell was fading — Akaashi hadn’t stayed long, after all. But Bokuto wanted — no, _needed_ — more of it.  
  
Meeting Akaashi at the bar last night was preordained. Bokuto firmly believed it. Because of all the bars they could have gone to last night, after all the suggestions the team had thrown out, who would’ve thought they would end up in the very same one where Akaashi sat, all serious on his computer, with a cute little line between his eyebrows as he scrunched up his face and a sexy Adam’s apple that bobbed as he sipped his drink.  
  
It was crazy, but Bokuto knew he was in love the moment he looked into Akaashi’s blue eyes.   
  
Which was why he had pestered Hinata last night. He had draped an arm around Hinata’s shoulders the moment the shorty rejoined the team and pulled Hinata to a chair next to him. “Looks like you and the pretty angel over there by the corner booth are close,” Bokuto had remarked.  
  
“Was he your senpai, Shoyo-kun?” Atsumu had asked Hinata, leaning across Bokuto.  
  
“Well, he’s not actually _my_ senpai. He’s more of _Tobio’s_ senpai,” Hinata had said.  
  
“I thought Tobio-kun’s senpai was the guy he went to middle school with? What was his name, Oi-something?” Atsumu had asked.  
  
“It’s a long story, okay? Just trust me, it’s Tobio and Akaashi-san who are close. I’m just there by association,” Hinata had shrugged.  
  
“Doesn’t matter, Hinata, what matters is that you’re the only one here who knows him by name,” Bokuto had said, pulling his arm away from Hinata to grab his drink, his eyes never leaving Akaashi’s form. “So you’re my wingman tonight.”  
  
“What does that mean, Bokuto-san?” Hinata had asked eagerly.  
  
“That means you’re getting caught up in whatever Bo-kun’s plan is to get laid tonight,” Atsumu had deadpanned from Bokuto’s other side.  
  
Bokuto had shaken his head in disagreement. “No, no, Tsum-Tsum, the plan is _not_ to get laid tonight. The plan is to get that gorgeous man over there to fall head over heels in love with me.”  
  
“Ooh, Bokuto-san!” Hinata had squealed excitedly. “Okay, so I don’t really know much about Akaashi-san, but hey, I can introduce you!”  
  
“I can take it from there,” Bokuto had said, slamming his beer bottle onto the table. “Lead the way.”  
  
And then they were introduced. Bokuto didn’t want to assume that the man knew his name already. But if he did, he had made a good show of not looking or acting like it. Which, if Bokuto was being honest, was completely refreshing and was one of the reasons he had been bold enough to invite Akaashi over last night. Akaashi hadn’t made him feel like he was a celebrity. Akaashi made him feel, well, normal. And it had been a while since Bokuto felt normal.  
  
But the feeling of everything with Akaashi… _none_ of it was normal, but it was all not normal in a _very good_ way. How Bokuto’s heart skipped a beat when Akaashi said his name. How his entire body relaxed as Akaashi spoke, as if his voice were a soothing melody. How his skin tingled when they were touching, right here on Bokuto’s bed, separated by nothing more than layers of cotton. And when finally, those layers were peeled away, how it felt like his body was made for Akaashi’s. It was like there was a spiritual connection between them.  
  
The way their bodies fit together just told Bokuto that Akaashi was the one.  
  
Bokuto chuckled to himself. He didn’t even believe in that shit before. _“The one.”_ Yet now look at him.   
  
He needed to see Akaashi again. But Akaashi had left so suddenly last night, Bokuto didn’t even get a chance to ask for his number.  
  
Idiot.  
  
The alarm clock finally went off and Bokuto killed the sound immediately with a quick slap of his palm. First, he needed to get to practice. And then, he needed to get _through_ practice. And then he would be free to find Akaashi again.

*****

The whistle rang sharp in Bokuto’s ears right as he landed on his feet, his palm still tingling from that last spike.  
  
“Alright, let’s break for lunch!” Coach Foster announced.  
  
The gym doors opened at the same moment. A member of the training staff walked in, followed by Kageyama, who was holding two bentos.  
  
“Ah! Intruder alert! _Intruder alert!_ We’ve got a spy!” Atsumu screeched.  
  
“Alright, Miya, it was funny the first five hundred times, now it’s just getting old,” Coach Foster remarked, narrowing his eyes at the blonde. Atsumu scowled at his coach before Sakusa dragged him away.  
  
“Hello, Kageyama-kun,” the coach greeted Kageyama as he approached. Kageyama bowed low in front of the coach.  
  
“Hey hey hey! It’s Kageyama!” Bokuto called, slapping Kageyama on the back. Kageyama coughed and struggled to pull himself upright.  
  
“Hello, Bokuto-san,” Kageyama greeted him. “Where’s Hinata?”  
  
“Oh, he probably ran to the toilet!” Bokuto replied cheerfully. “He’ll be out here in no time and you guys can enjoy your meal together. But before that.” Bokuto pulled Kageyama towards one of the benches in the corner of the gym. Kageyama was frowning, but didn’t protest as he followed Bokuto and sat down.  
  
“Hinata tells me Akaashi Keiji was your senpai?” asked Bokuto.  
  
Kageyama rolled his eyes. “I knew it.”  
  
“Hinata told you, huh?”  
  
“Yes, he did.”  
  
“So? What’chu got for me?”  
  
“I don’t know, Bokuto-san,” Kageyama replied, still frowning. “Yes, Akaashi-san was my senpai. Our teams did a few training camps together. He’s an excellent setter, and—”  
  
“He’s a setter?” Bokuto squeaked. Akaashi Keiji was a setter, and a good one at that! If Kageyama was praising him, then Bokuto was sure that Akaashi was an _incredible_ setter. Akaashi Keiji was truly the one for him.  
  
“Yes, he played setter. He gave our team a hard time with his clever sets. And then somehow I began practicing with their team whenever we had free practice. Akaashi-san always gave me good pointers every time we saw each other. I really appreciated that about him.” Bokuto watched as Kageyama’s expression morphed into fondness as he recalled his times with Akaashi. Bokuto’s heart warmed at the sight. Akaashi clearly had this effect on people, and it was truly endearing.  
  
“But we’re not really that close,” Kageyama said, putting a screeching halt to Bokuto’s train of thought.  
  
“But how are you _not close_ after all that?” whine Bokuto.  
  
“Well, we didn’t go to the same school, for one. And he’s also a year older than me. So we were together just a few weeks for two years. To be honest, he got a lot closer to our old captain and setter. They were friends with Akaashi-san’s ex, so they all hung out together a lot. _They_ were the ones who were close.”  
  
“Wait up.” Bokuto’s eyes widened at Kageyama. “Did you just say Akaashi’s _‘ex’_ ?”   
  
“Y-yes,” Kageyama replied. “Did I say something wrong?”  
  
“So does that mean he’s single? Akaashi? _Is he single?_ ” Bokuto asked rapidly, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.  
  
“I… I guess so?” Kageyama stammered, leaning away from Bokuto, who had turned his entire body towards Kageyama now. “Um… I heard they broke up some time ago and I haven’t really heard about Akaashi-san dating anyone else after that, so….”  
  
“Tobio! There you are!” Hinata bounded up to the pair, wearing his signature bright smile. Bokuto glanced at Kageyama and marveled at how his expression changed the moment he saw Hinata.  
  
The feeling quickly disappeared as Hinata sat on Bokuto’s lap, bearing all of his weight down on the ace.  
  
 _“Oof!”_ Bokuto exclaimed. “You’re fucking heavy, man!”  
  
Hinata laughed. “Bokuto-san, why have you stolen Tobio? Are you trying to get him to be your wingman? But I thought _I_ was your wingman!”  
  
“Okay, okay you caught me!” Bokuto laughed as Kageyama blushed furiously, whether it was from being called a wingman or from Hinata’s antics, Bokuto would never know. “Sorry I stole him from you. But now that I have everything I need, you can have him back!”  
  
“Thanks, Bokuto-san!” Hinata jumped to his feet and pulled Kageyama towards the exit, leaving Bokuto behind. “Come on, I don’t have all day!” he whined.  
  
“Wait! Hinata, you dumbass, Bokuto-san and I were talking!”  
  
“But he said you were done!”  
  
“He didn’t say that! Just wait a bit!” Kageyama shoved the bentos toward Hinata before sitting back down on the bench next to Bokuto. Hinata scowled but stood quietly in front of the two men.  
  
“Oh come on, don’t fight because of me,” said Bokuto, his face slowly falling.  
  
“We’re not fighting,” said Kageyama coolly. “Going back to what I was saying. I don’t know if Akaashi-san is dating anyone now. And I’m honestly not so sure if I can put in a good word for you, since we’re not close, like I said.”  
  
Bokuto’s shoulders fell, the weight of Kageyama’s words wearing him down. _There goes my wingman,_ he thought.  
  
“ _But_ —” continued Kageyama, “—I can at least keep an ear out and let you know about what I hear. Is that okay?”  
  
Bokuto’s eyes lit up and he sat up a little taller. “Thanks, Kageyama!” he said, pulling the shorter man into a tight hug. Kageyama sputtered as Bokuto’s strong arms knocked the wind out of him for the second time since he entered the MSBY gym.  
  
“Don’t kill him, Bokuto-san!” cried Hinata.  
  
Bokuto laughed and released Kageyama, who began taking in deep breaths. “Okay, he’s all yours now, Hinata!” Bokuto pushed Kageyama off the bench, causing him to stumble towards Hinata. Kageyama managed to catch Hinata’ shoulders and balance himself.  
  
“See you later!” Hinata waved goodbye as he and Kageyama made for the gym’s exit. Bokuto leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, chuckling softly as he heard Kageyama say, “I should really stop coming to your practices. Bokuto-san is going to be the end of me, I swear.”

*****

Bokuto paced up and down his bedroom. He was done for the day, but he _needed_ to do something.  
  
He had still had a lot of energy to burn after practice, so he had decided to cook himself dinner. But he was still restless after that, and so he had booked a massage. Yet even after all that, here he was, pacing.  
  
He couldn’t just sit here at home.  
  
He _had_ to see Akaashi again.  
  
He crossed the room to his closet and rummaged through it. If he was going to see Akaashi again tonight, he had to look irresistible. He had to make Akaashi fall in love with him. After several try-ons, he settled on a black turtleneck sweater that clung to him in all the right places and a pair of dark wash jeans. Pulling on his coat, he left his apartment and locked the door behind him.  
  
A sleek black car pulled up right in front of Bokuto’s building the moment he stepped out of the revolving doors. The driver got out of the car and began to pull the door of the backseat open for him when he shook his head.  
  
“I’ll drive myself tonight, you can go home,” he instructed.  
  
The driver bowed low in wordless thanks and walked away. Bokuto climbed into the driver’s seat and headed for the bar.  
  
It was full when he arrived — certainly more packed than it had been the previous night. He craned his neck, hoping for a glimpse of messy black hair over at the far corner booth. His heart sank as he spotted a group of four men sitting at the booth, all of them with black hair, but none of them Akaashi.  
  
“Um, excuse me,” came a voice to Bokuto’s left. He turned and saw a petite woman with short brown hair looking up at him. “Aren’t you, ah, aren’t you Bokuto Koutarou? From the Black Jackals?”  
  
“Yup, that’s me!” Bokuto replied cheerfully, giving her a wide smile.  
  
The woman’s eyes widened impossibly. “Oh my god… I can’t believe it’s really you… Bokuto-san, I’m such a huge fan!”  
  
“Oh wow! Thank you!” Bokuto’s smile stretched even wider. Bokuto loved meeting fans. He lived for the autographs, the selfies, the fan signs, all of it.  
  
“I love you, Bokuto-san!” The woman was teary-eyed now as she threw herself at Bokuto and wrapped her arms around his waist. Bokuto’s own arms were trapped at his sides. He stood there, smiling at the woman’s friends, who were all now watching them from a table and whispering among themselves. The woman clung to Bokuto for a few more seconds before composing herself and pulling away from Bokuto.   
  
“Can I have a selfie with you, please?” she asked.  
  
“Of course!” Bokuto replied.  
  
The woman positively squeaked in excitement as she pulled her phone out of her purse and stood beside Bokuto. She held the phone up with her left hand and struggled to get them both in the frame.  
  
“Here, why don’t I take it?” Bokuto offered.  
  
“Oh, thank you, Bokuto-san!” She handed her phone to him. He draped an arm around her shoulders and took the photo. The two of them fit perfectly into the frame this time.  
  
“There you go!” Bokuto handed the phone back to her.  
  
The women took it and admired the photo on the screen. “I’m never washing these clothes again,” she murmured, gazing fondly at the photo. Bokuto laughed at the comment.  
  
“Oh god, that was embarrassing,” the woman said, looking up at Bokuto. “I’m so sorry!” She blushed furiously and suddenly bowed at the waist.  
  
“Nothing to apologize for!” Bokuto said cheerfully, waving off the apology. “It’s just been a long time since I’ve heard that funny comment. Please do wash your clothes, though.” He chuckled as the woman straightened up. “Nice meeting you!” Bokuto waved as he began to walk away.  
  
It took Bokuto at least twenty minutes to cross the bar and get to the counter, what with practically everyone stopping him to ask for a selfie, or to profess how they loved him and how they were big fans. Bokuto was never one to ignore fans. He could never understand people like Sakusa who shied away from the attention. The entire world was cheering them on, how could anyone not love that?  
  
Bokuto settled himself onto a stool at the bar and waved to the bartender, who then motioned to another man behind the bar. The other man stepped up to Bokuto and gave him a smirk.  
  
“Well, well, if it isn’t Bokuto Koutarou, come to strut his stuff at my bar,” said Konoha.  
  
“Konoha!” Bokuto threw his arms up, as if to pull Konoha into a hug. “What the fuck, what do you mean, your bar?”  
  
“I mean exactly that, Bokuto. This is _my bar._ ”  
  
“No fucking way!”  
  
“Yes, fucking way!”  
  
“I thought you worked at a pharma or something?”  
  
“Yeah, I do. Doesn’t mean I can’t own a bar.” Konoha shrugged.  
  
“Of course, the fuck it doesn’t!” Bokuto let out a belly laugh. He began slapping Konoha’s cheek repeatedly, making the bar owner grimace. “How have you been, man?”  
  
“Fine, until you started _slapping_ me!” Konoha caught Bokuto’s wrist and pushed it away roughly as Bokuto let out another laugh. “So, are you getting a drink or what?”  
  
“Oh yeah!” Bokuto exclaimed, like he was suddenly reminded of what he was supposed to do. “Yeah, just a beer please.”  
  
Konoha motioned to the bartender, the one Bokuto had earlier waved to. The bartender nodded and began pouring beer from the tap into a pint glass.  
  
Bokuto craned his neck once again, this time towards the bar entrance.  
  
“Looking for someone?”   
  
Bokuto whipped his head around towards Konoha, the smirk plastered back onto his face.  
  
“Say, Konoha,” said Bokuto, “you wouldn’t happen to know an Akaashi Keiji, would you?” Maybe, just maybe, the owner of the bar that Akaashi seemed to frequent would lead Bokuto to the man he was looking for.  
  
“Yes, I do,” said Konoha smugly. “As a matter of fact, I’ve known him since high school.”  
  
 _“What?”_ Bokuto’s eyes widened and he grabbed Konoha by the collar. Konoha yelped.  
  
“I swear to god, Konoha, why didn’t you tell me you were friends with an angel?” Bokuto practically screamed at Konoha’s face. Konoha wrenched himself out of Bokuto’s grasp as the bartender approached them, placing the glass gingerly in front of Bokuto and looking to his boss with a concerned expression. Konoha waved him away.  
  
“Why are you looking for Keiji?” asked Konoha.  
  
Bokuto took a swig from his pint. “Konoha, I think I’m in love with him.”  
  
It was Konoha’s turn to react violently. _“What?!_ You met him _once_ !”  
  
“You ever hear of— wait a fucking second, how do you know that?” Bokuto demanded.  
  
“It’s _my_ fucking bar, man. I check my CCTVs every day.”  
  
“Oh, right,” Bokuto chuckled. “So you saw me and Akaashi meet right there, at that booth over there?” he asked, pointing to the booth where Akaashi had been sitting the entire night last night.  
  
“Yes, I did,” Konoha replied flatly. “From the looks of it, that was the first time you guys ever met. So again, I must ask you: _what the fuck, Bokuto?_ ”  
  
“You ever hear of love at first sight?”  
  
“God, you’re still an idiot,” Konoha said exasperatedly, rolling his eyes.  
  
“No, I’m serious, man! I’m in love with him.” Bokuto’s expression turned solemn as he stared right into Konoha’s eyes. He was determined to prove to Konoha that he was _not_ , as the man had so eloquently put it, _an idiot_ . He was simply in love.  
  
Konoha’s expression, however, scared Bokuto just a little bit. It was calm, but also angry and menacing at the same time.  
  
“Look, Bokuto,” said Konoha, leaning in close. “Keiji’s like a brother to me. He’s been through a lot. So if this is just you being an idiot and looking to get laid again tonight, then I’m telling you right now: it’s not love.”  
  
“Konoha, I—” Bokuto stopped, processing Konoha’s words in his head. “Did Akaashi tell you about last night?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Then how do you know?”  
  
“I’m not stupid, Bokuto. The two of you left my bar together last night. What else could have happened?”  
  
Bokuto considered him for a moment, his golden eyes narrowed at Konoha, before he finally admitted. “Yes, okay, fine. We hooked up. But I swear to you, it’s not that! It’s… different. I’ve hooked up with people before. This is different. _Akaashi_ is different.”  
  
Konoha sighed and shook his head.  
  
“Bokuto, I’m gonna level with you, okay? But you gotta swear that you will never tell Keiji.”  
  
Bokuto nodded, urging Konoha to continue. “I swear.”  
  
“Keiji…” Konoha sighed again, folding his arms on the counter in front of him. “He went through a bad breakup a couple of years ago. Really bad. He hasn’t been the same since. He’s kind of retreated into a little world of his own, and hasn’t really let anyone in again. He says he’s fine, but I know he’s not. He’s over his ex, for sure, but that last time… it really hurt him. He was in love, and he got really hurt.”  
  
Bokuto’s heart felt like it was being squeezed in its cage. How could anyone possibly hurt Akaashi? And to hurt him that badly, that he hasn’t been the same since? Rage coursed through Bokuto’s veins. Whoever they were, this person who had caused Akaashi this much pain, Bokuto swore on the gods that they would get a taste of their own medicine. He would make sure of it.  
  
“I’m telling you now, Bokuto,” Konoha went on, “I don’t want Akaashi going through anything like that ever again. So if this is a game to you, just stay away from him.”  
  
Bokuto’s shoulders fell. Why would Konoha even think that this was a _game_ to him?  
  
“You gotta believe me, Konoha,” said Bokuto, with as much sincerity as his voice could carry. “My intentions with Akaashi are pure.”  
  
Konoha snorted. “You went and fucked him just a few minutes after you met him. Forgive me if I doubt how _pure_ your intentions are.”  
  
“No, Konoha, really,” insisted Bokuto. “It wasn’t just sex to me. I swear.”  
  
“Please, Koutarou,” said Konoha, his tone softer. “Please stay away from Keiji. Not for your sake. For his. He’s not a… _boy toy_ or something.”  
  
Bokuto gasped audibly, genuinely offended. “How _dare_ you even use that term about Akaashi?” he cried, slapping both palms down on the countertop. Heads began to turn toward their direction, and both he and Konoha ducked their heads in apology. Bokuto turned to face Konoha again.  
  
“I don’t know what to tell you, Konoha,” he said softly. “But I don’t want Akaashi to be a… uh… boy toy.” He said the last two words with a disgusted expression on his face, as if he had eaten something rotten. His face morphed back into an earnest one as he continued.  
  
“I’m serious. I’ve never felt this way, but _I know_ . The moment I saw him, I _knew_ he was the one. I knew we were meant to be together.”  
  
Konoha studied Bokuto for a moment, his eyes narrowed at the athlete drinking his beer.  
  
“C’mon, Aki,” Bokuto urged. “You just _know_ when you’re in love, right?”  
  
Konoha heaved a sigh and ran a hand down his face. He shook his head.  
  
“He’s here every Monday, Tuesday and Friday. Usually stays in that booth, where you met him. Gets here at 8 on the dot, doesn’t leave before midnight.” Konoha paused. Bokuto looked at him like a puppy waiting for a treat.  
  
“That’s all the info you’re getting from me, Bokuto,” Konoha said, pushing away from the counter.  
  
“Okay, just one more little thing,” said Bokuto.  
  
“What?”  
  
“His number.”  
  
“Nope,” Konoha shook his head. “You’re gonna have to work for that one.”  
  
“Fair enough.” Bokuto downed his beer and got to his feet. “So I guess I’m not waiting for anyone here tonight after all.”  
  
“Guess not,” shrugged Konoha. “You can stay for your adoring fans, though,” he said with a smirk.  
  
“Nah, that’s okay, I think they’ve had enough of me for tonight,” said Bokuto. “Thanks a lot, Aki.” Bokuto pulled on his coat and turned to head for the door.  
  
“Bokuto.”  
  
Bokuto turned on his heel towards the counter. “Yeah?”  
  
“I don’t care if the entire population of Japan comes after me. But if you hurt him, I hurt _you_. Are we clear?”  
  
Bokuto laughed and pulled Konoha into a hug, stretching both their torsos across the counter. He let go and ruffled Konoha’s hair before again turning serious, giving Konoha a small nod.  
  
“Crystal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I feel like this is a filler chapter and I'm not really confident about it, but I just really wanted to show Bokuto's POV on this whole thing. Was it good? Was it bad? Was it just meh? Please let me know in the comments or on my socials! I'm on [Tumblr](https://omgsynecdoche.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/omgsynecdoche). Thank you all for the love. ♥️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's been leaving kudos and comments so far. I want you all to know that I am absolutely LIVING for them. And now, here's Akaashi and Bokuto (and a little bit of the Miya twins 😉)

Akaashi shoved his way into the bar on Monday night, desperate to get out of the cold. The winds were extra biting tonight. The bar was empty, as expected on a Monday. He didn’t take his coat off just yet, allowing his body to adjust to the warmth as he sat in his usual booth.  
  
“That cold, huh?” Konoha asked, already at Akaashi’s side as soon as his butt hit the upholstered seat.  
  
“Yeah, it’s ridiculous out there,” replied Akaashi, rubbing his hands together in front of his face in an attempt to warm up.  
  
“So I guess you’re having hot shochu again.”  
  
“Yes please, Aki, thank you so much.”   
  
Konoha chuckled as he walked away to get Akaashi’s drink.  
  
Akaashi slowly peeled off his coat and draped it gingerly on the backrest. He pulled his laptop out of his bag and set it on the table to start working immediately. He had a lot of work to do tonight. He had three storyboards to go through, no thanks to Udai who had given the two that were due last week only tonight. The next chapter of his thesis was also due in two days.  
  
This was gonna be a long night.  
  
The door of the bar flung open with a loud bang, making Akaashi jump. He looked up as a large man wearing a white down coat entered the bar. His blue eyes immediately met large golden ones.  
  
“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto called out from across the bar as he made his way over to Akaashi’s booth. He stood beside the table, smiling down at Akaashi.   
  
“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi greeted politely.  
  
“I was hoping you’d be here,” said Bokuto.  
  
“Eh?” Akaashi cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Bokuto nodded. “May I join you?”   
  
“Ah,” Akaashi hesitated. “I… I’m quite bu—”  
  
“I won’t be a bother, I promise,” said Bokuto, giving Akaashi a puppy-dog look, with his mouth turned downward, his eyebrows drawn together. Akaashi could have been imagining it, but it seemed like even his hair deflated just the tiniest bit. “Please?”  
  
Akaashi sighed softly. “Okay. Please, have a seat.” He gestured to the empty seat across him.  
  
“Alright!” Bokuto’s face rearranged itself into its usual happy expression the moment the words left Akaashi’s lips. Akaashi couldn’t help a small smile at this full-grown man who was acting like a five-year-old.  
  
Bokuto stripped off his coat and his team jacket, revealing large, toned arms and a taut stomach that his tight-fitting turtleneck sweater made no attempt to hide. Akaashi swallowed. There was no way around it. Bokuto was _fucking hot_ . He obviously knew it, too. Why else would he be walking around in that sweater? Akaashi couldn’t be blamed for lusting over that body just a _little_ bit.   
  
Bokuto sat across the booth from Akaashi, still smiling at him.  
  
“Where’s the rest of the Jackals?” Akaashi asked.  
  
“Dunno,” shrugged Bokuto. “Probably all at home.”  
  
“So… why are _you_ here?” asked Akaashi tentatively. He hoped he didn’t sound rude. He was just genuinely curious as to why Bokuto had arrived at the bar alone.  
  
“Like I said,” Bokuto chuckled, “I was hoping you’d be here.”  
  
“Okay, I’ll bite. And so what if I am?”  
  
“I just wanted to bask in your presence,” replied Bokuto, his golden eyes twinkling.  
  
Akaashi shook his head and held back his laughter, but a smile managed to escape. As much as he hated to admit it, Bokuto was _cute_ . He was sexy and funny and cute. How one man could manage to be all three at the same time, Akaashi didn’t know.  
  
Bokuto folded his arms on the table and leaned closer to Akaashi.  
  
“See, you’ve got such a pretty smile, ‘Kaashi,” said Bokuto. A soft smile was on his lips which, to Akaashi, seemed more sincere than his usual blinding grin. Not that Akaashi had noticed Bokuto’s different smiles, of course. This was only the second time he was meeting the man, after all.  
  
“So pretty,” Bokuto said softly, his golden eyes glued to Akaashi’s face. “You should wear it more often.”  
  
Akaashi ducked his head, letting his wavy hair fall like a curtain as he felt a furious blush come on. Why was he even blushing so hard? Because Bokuto had called his smile ‘pretty’? _Oh god, what is wrong with me?_ he thought.  
  
The sound of Konoha’s voice made Akaashi snap his head back up. He prayed to the heavens that his face wasn’t as red as he felt like it was, or else Bokuto would definitely notice.   
  
“Keiji, here’s your… ” Konoha trailed off as his eyes fell on Bokuto’s large form sitting in the same booth. His gaze never left Bokuto as he placed the glass, kettle, and bottle on the table.  
  
“Bokuto,” said Konoha flatly. “Didn’t know you were going to be here tonight.”  
  
“Hey, Konoha!” greeted Bokuto, the flashy grin back on his face. “What’s up?”  
  
“And you’re with Keiji,” said Konoha, as if Bokuto hadn’t spoken at all.  
  
Akaashi looked from Konoha to Bokuto and then back to Konoha. There was definitely some tension there, but he couldn’t quite place what it was. They didn’t seem like they were enemies, but Konoha’s expression was unreadable. It wasn’t exactly friendly, but it wasn’t hostile, either.  
  
“Do you guys somehow know each other?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah!” It was Bokuto who replied. “Went to middle school together. Played on the same volleyball team, even.”  
  
“Oh!” Akaashi looked up at Konoha. “You never told me you played middle school volleyball with Bokuto-san.”  
  
“Because he was a pain in the ass,” said Konoha, narrowing his eyes at Bokuto, who merely laughed in response.  
  
“Yeah, I _was_ a pain back then,” admitted Bokuto. “But hey! I’ve grown! You don’t see me getting all depressed in my games now, do you?” Bokuto puffed out his chest proudly, as if he had just discovered the cure to cancer.  
  
“Sure,” said Konoha, his voice dripping sarcasm. Bokuto just laughed again. Whether he was oblivious or was simply brushing it off, Akaashi wasn’t sure.  
  
“What can I get you, Bokuto?” Konoha asked.  
  
“Ah… I’ll just have some sake, thanks.”  
  
“Coming right up.” Konoha walked over to the counter and grabbed a bottle of sake from somewhere behind it. He was back at the booth almost instantly, placing the bottle in front of Bokuto before turning to Akaashi.  
  
“Thought you were working tonight?” he asked.  
  
“I am,” nodded Akaashi.  
  
“I won’t bother him, I promise!” Bokuto chimed in, his palms together in front of his chest to show his sincerity. Konoha pointedly ignored him.  
  
“You okay here?” Konoha asked again.  
  
“Yes, I’m fine,” said Akaashi.  
  
“Okay. Just call me if you need anything.”  
  
Akaashi frowned. “Not going home yet?”  
  
Konoha shook his head. “I might close up tonight.”  
  
Akaashi knew Konoha had work in the morning. Office work, which he needed to clock in early for. He opened his mouth to protest, but Konoha beat him to it.  
  
“It’s fine, Keiji. Just… I’ll be here.” Konoha turned to Bokuto. “See you, Bo.”  
  
“Thanks, Konoha!” Bokuto called as Konoha walked away towards the back office. Akaashi followed him with his eyes, still frowning, as Konoha disappeared behind the door.  
  
“Everything okay, ‘Kaashi?” asked Bokuto.  
  
Akaashi squared his shoulders. Konoha was fine. He’d tell Akaashi upfront if he wasn’t. Konoha was always straightforward, and he never lied, least of all to Akaashi.  
  
“Yes, Bokuto-san. Everything is fine.”  
  
Bokuto flashed Akaashi a huge, bright smile as he reached for the kettle on the table.  
  
“Bokuto-san—” Akaashi tried to take the kettle from Bokuto, but Bokuto was already pouring its contents into the empty glass.  
  
“It’s okay, ‘Kaashi, let me.” Bokuto’s soft smile replaced the flashier one as he slowly poured the hot water, filling the glass halfway. His eyes quickly flicked up at Akaashi before grabbing the shochu bottle and filling the rest of the glass with the alcohol. He gently pushed the glass toward Akaashi. Akaashi quickly grabbed his drink and took a gulp as he watched Bokuto twist open his own bottle of sake, his biceps flexing with the motion.  
  
“Thank you,” he said softly to Bokuto. Bokuto simply smiled at him.  
  
“Go work,” Bokuto urged. “I told you I wouldn’t be a bother.”  
  
Akaashi frowned slightly. “What about you?”  
  
“What about me?”  
  
“Are you just going to sit there while I work?”  
  
“Don’t worry about me!” said Bokuto cheerfully, flapping a hand. “Just go do your work. Go on!”  
  
Akaashi gave him a small nod as he finally opened his laptop.  
  
They sat at the booth quietly, barely talking, as Akaashi typed away furiously. Bokuto watched as Akaashi furrowed his brows, bit his lower lip, carded his hand through his hair, tapped his chin in thought, sipped his drink. Bokuto wasn’t used to keeping still and being quiet. Yet somehow, right here, sitting quietly as Akaashi worked, Bokuto felt at peace. Like he was right where he was meant to be.  
  
He came here knowing, of course, that Akaashi would be here, as Konoha said he would. Eight on the dot. Bokuto had spent the weekend restless in his apartment, anxiously waiting for the moment he would see Akaashi again. And now here he was, free to look at the man’s beautiful face the entire night.  
  
He wasn’t sure how much time had passed. He found that he didn’t care too much. He didn’t even mind that Akaashi wasn’t paying him any attention — which was another thing that was out of the ordinary. While he usually craved attention, he found that he didn’t do so tonight. He wasn’t here for that anyway.  
  
He just wanted to be with Akaashi.  
  
He sighed quietly in contentment as he drank more of his sake.  
  
From somewhere behind him, Bokuto heard a familiar voice.  
  
“Bo-kun!”  
  
Bokuto swung an arm over the backrest to look behind him. Sure enough, Miya Atsumu had just walked in, together with his twin brother, Osamu. The brothers whispered to each other and Atsumu laughed. They headed straight for Bokuto.  
  
Bokuto stood abruptly and met the twins along the aisle before they reached the booth.  
  
“Hey hey hey! Tsum-Tsum! You brought Samu! What’s up?”  
  
“What’s up with _you_ , Bo-kun?” sneered Atsumu. “On a da—?”  
  
Bokuto immediately clapped a hand on Atsumu’s mouth. “Shut up,” he hissed quietly.  
  
Osamu walked right past Bokuto and went up to the booth. He took the seat right across Akaashi, where Bokuto had been sitting. Akaashi looked up from his laptop. Bokuto’s eyes widened in horror as he watched helplessly, his hand still covering Atsumu’s mouth, stifling his laughter.  
  
“Hi there,” said Osamu. “I’m Miya Osamu.”  
  
“Miya-san’s brother,” Akaashi replied matter-of-factly. “Hello.”  
  
“Well, we’re both ‘Miya-san’, aren’t we?” Osamu laughed. “Ya can just call us by our first names.”  
  
“Okay. Nice to meet you, Osamu-san. I’m Akaashi Keiji.”  
  
Atsumu managed to break free from Bokuto’s hold and sprinted to take the seat beside his brother.  
  
“Hello, Akaashi Keiji,” Atsumu said, picking up the conversation. “Are ya here on a date with Bo-kun?”  
  
Bokuto practically flew to the booth and smacked Atsumu on the back of the head.  
  
“You’re bothering him!” Bokuto hissed. “He’s working. Now go away.”  
  
“It’s fine, Bokuto-san,” came Akaashi’s cool voice. “I was due for a break anyway.”  
  
Bokuto studied Akaashi’s expression for a second. He didn’t seem mad, so that was a good thing.  
  
“Okay, ‘Kaashi,” said Bokuto, giving in. He sat beside Akaashi, the twins having occupied all the space across him.  
  
“Miy— uh, Osamu-san,” said Akaashi, his eyebrows furrowed. “Are you… is that the Onigiri Miya logo?”  
  
“Yeah, it is!” Osamu replied excitedly, taking off his baseball cap. The logo associated with the restaurant was clearly embroidered in the center. “I’m surprised ya noticed!”  
  
“I love your onigiri,” Akaashi said almost breathlessly. Bokuto turned in surprise. _Onigiri, huh?_ Osamu’s onigiri, in particular? Bokuto could handle that.  
  
“I tried it once and I’ve loved it since,” continued Akaashi. “I can’t believe I never connected Onigiri Miya with the Miya twins.” He shook his head. “I’m so sorry.”  
  
Bokuto laughed. “Don’t be sorry, ‘Kaashi!”  
  
“Yeah, don’ be!” Atsumu chimed in. “Samu ain’t famous like me, and everyone knows I’m too busy with volleyball to have time to make onigiri!”  
  
“Ya fucking—” Osamu began. Bokuto kicked him hard under the table. “ _Ow!_ The _fuck_ , Bo?”  
  
“Stop embarrassin’ him on his date!” said Atsumu, who promptly received a kick of his own. He winced quietly. “Okay, I deserved that,” he admitted.  
  
“Anyway,” said Osamu, turning back to Akaashi. “When did ya say ya tried it?”  
  
“About three years ago? More or less,” replied Akaashi. “When I was in Osaka. It was around autumn. There was a food fair of sorts. You had a stall there.”  
  
“Oh, yeah, I remember that!” replied Osamu, smiling. “I think that was one of the first fairs I participated in.”  
  
“I remember thinking, I wish I could have this whenever I want,” Akaashi went on. Bokuto watched fondly as Akaashi spoke, his eyes almost glazed over as he clearly recalled fond memories of trying Onigiri Miya. How could a man be so _beautiful_ while talking about _fucking onigiri_ ?  
  
“Wow! Thanks, that’s a big compliment right there!” said Osamu, tipping his head low slightly. He flipped the cap back onto his head.  
  
“Any chance you’ll be setting up a branch here in Tokyo?” asked Akaashi.  
  
Bokuto turned to the twins. That would actually be nice, to have an Onigiri Miya in Tokyo. Sure, he was more often in Osaka anyway, but at times like this when the team trained in Tokyo, Bokuto could surely use a nice helping of Osamu’s food.  
  
Osamu gave them a sly smile.  
  
“That’s actually why I’m here,” he said with a wink. “But don’t ya dare tell anyone! I don’t wanna jinx it. But… yeah. I hope to have a Tokyo branch soon.”  
  
“Thought’chu were here visitin’ me?” whined Atsumu.  
  
“Why the fuck would I do that?”  
  
“‘Cause I’m your brother!”  
  
“Whatever, ya were just the side trip,” Osamu said in a bored voice. He received a smack on the back of the head from his brother, sending his baseball cap flying. Bokuto deftly caught it and tossed it roughly back to Osamu, glaring at the brothers. It hit Osamu right in the face.  
  
“Anyway!” Osamu stood abruptly, not even bothering to put his cap back on. “We gotta run!”  
  
“What? No, we don’,” protested Atsumu.  
  
“Yeah we do, Tsumu!” insisted Osamu, widening his eyes at his brother. Bokuto kicked Atsumu under the table, much softer this time, and surreptitiously cocked his head, signaling for the twins to get out.  
  
“Ah, yeah, yeah we do gotta run!” said Atsumu suddenly, finally taking the hint as well.  
  
Osamu scrambled out of the booth. “Nice meetin’ ya, ‘Kaashi,” he said with a smile. “Ya’ll be first in line when the store opens here.”  
  
“Thank you, Osamu-san,” replied Akaashi, returning the smile. Bokuto noticed that this was wider than the smiles Akaashi had been giving him in the past. His blue eyes seemed brighter, like Bokuto had never seen before. Akaashi was clearly excited.  
  
It was cute.  
  
“Nice meetin’ ya!” Atsumu said to Akaashi cheerfully as he jumped out of the booth. “Bo-kun, I’ll see ya bright’n early tomorrow!”  
  
“Bokuto, great as always!” Osamu said as he gave Bokuto a small salute. The brothers made their way out of the bar, laughing boisterously.  
  
Bokuto got up and transferred across the booth. “I’m so sorry about them,” he said sincerely, bowing his head. “I said I wouldn’t be a bother but then my teammate shows up and—”  
  
“Bokuto-san, it’s fine,” interrupted Akaashi. “I really was probably due for a break anyway.” He smiled at Bokuto, the corners of his blue eyes crinkling.  
  
 _He’s so pretty,_ thought Bokuto, his heart racing.  
  
“So, you like Onigiri Miya, huh?” asked Bokuto.  
  
“Yes, I do,” replied Akaashi, chuckling softly. “I like onigiri in general, but theirs is one of the best I’ve tried.”  
  
Bokuto nodded in agreement. “Yeah, it’s really good.”  
  
Akaashi gave a small nod as he reached for his glass and took a sip.  
  
“You were in Osaka three years ago?” asked Bokuto.  
  
Akaashi ducked his head slightly. He felt stupid, acting like a fanboy towards Osamu and Onigiri Miya. Who in their right mind got _that_ excited over fucking _onigiri_ ? Well, apparently, _he_ did. Maybe all the talk about onigiri had gotten too much for Bokuto, and he was now moving on to the next topic. _Bokuto-san must think I’m an idiot,_ he berated himself.  
  
“Were you, like, on vacation or something?”  
  
“Ah…” Akaashi stammered. “Yeah, something like that.”  
  
Sure, a _vacation_ . One could call it that. Bokuto didn’t need to know that Akaashi had booked the first Shinkansen out of Tokyo to run away from his life, which had then just been smashed into pieces by his ex-boyfriend. His ex-boyfriend who, after more than a year of dating him, turned out to be in love with someone else.  
  
Bokuto didn’t need to know that Akaashi had spent the three weeks of his first ever college semestral break wandering aimlessly in Osaka, replaying the last year and a half of his life in his head, racking his brain for something — anything — that would’ve served as a warning sign that his then-boyfriend wasn’t in love with him. He had come up with nothing. Clearly, Akaashi had turned out to be too blinded by his own love — his _apparently unrequited_ love — to see it. It wasn’t until his ex was already breaking up with him did he realize it.  
  
Bokuto didn’t need to know all that.  
  
“You okay, ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto asked softly, interrupting Akaashi’s thoughts. His expression must have changed for Bokuto to have asked if he were okay.  
  
“Yes, I’m fine, Bokuto-san.” He pushed the events of three years ago out of his mind and rearranged his face into a more neutral expression, hoping that Bokuto wouldn’t think much of it.  
  
“You’ve finished your shochu,” remarked Bokuto. “Can I buy you another drink?”  
  
Akaashi shook his head. “I appreciate it, but no, thank you.”  
  
“Well, have you had dinner?”  
  
“Um… no,” admitted Akaashi, realizing only now that he had forgotten to eat. He had come here straight from his last meeting at the magazine, his head too occupied by thoughts of how much work he had to do.  
  
“Would you like to?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Have dinner,” said Bokuto simply. “With me.”  
  
Akaashi blinked. “Um… now?”  
  
“Sure, why not?” Bokuto shrugged.  
  
“Um…” Akaashi felt his face growing hot again. Why the fuck was he blushing _now_ ? Was Bokuto asking him out? No, it couldn’t be. Akaashi shook his head.  
  
“No thank you, Bokuto-san. I’m fine.”  
  
A loud rumble came from Akaashi’s belly, completely betraying him. Bokuto laughed out loud. Akaashi bit his lower lip and looked down, embarrassment washing over him. Not only did his stomach fucking grumble loudly in front of Bokuto Koutarou of the MSBY Black Jackals, but he was also now caught in a blatant lie.  
  
“I think your stomach disagrees with you, ‘Kaashi,” said Bokuto, still laughing softly. Akaashi peered through lidded eyes at Bokuto, who was leaning back and relaxed against the upholstery of the seat. Akaashi couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips.  
  
“Okay, maybe I _am_ a little hungry.”  
  
“A little?” teased Bokuto.  
  
“ _Fine,_ a _lot_ hungry.” Akaashi chuckled.  
  
“So let’s go? I know a place. An _onigiri_ place.” Bokuto waggled his eyebrows at Akaashi.  
  
It was Akaashi’s turn to laugh. “I’m always game for onigiri.”  
  
“Yeah, I figured,” said Bokuto, smiling.   
  
Akaashi stuffed his laptop into his bag and got to his feet. He and Bokuto were pulling on their layers as Konoha approached.  
  
“Done for the night, Keiji?” asked Konoha, his head cocked to the side.  
  
“Yeah, I think so,” nodded Akaashi.  
  
“Good. It’s about time you went home before midnight.”  
  
“Um, I’m not going home yet. Bokuto-san and I are having onigiri. You can join us…?” said Akaashi hesitantly. The words had slipped out before he remembered that he was not at liberty to be inviting company. He wasn't the one who initiated the food trip, after all.  
  
“I’m good, thanks,” said Konoha.  
  
Akaashi saw Bokuto visibly relax at that. _So was he really asking me out just now?_ he wondered.  
  
“Okay,” he said. “Well, thanks, Aki. Good night.”  
  
“Yeah, thanks, Konoha!” said Bokuto, his cheerful demeanor back in place.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Konoha waved them off.  
  
Akaashi and Bokuto headed for the door, side by side. Bokuto turned his head to look back, and from the reflection on the bar’s glass windows, Akaashi saw Konoha drag a thumb across his neck and jab his finger in the air towards Bokuto.

*****

“So? How is it?” Bokuto asked eagerly, his eyes wide and twinkling.  
  
He and Akaashi were seated at the counter of a tiny, hole-in-the-wall onigiri restaurant, one that Bokuto had known since he was a child. One of his older sisters had taken him here once before, and he had fallen in love — at least, until he finally tried Osamu’s onigiri.  
  
“You were right, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said after swallowing down his food. “This is _really_ good.”  
  
Bokuto beamed in triumph. “I told you!” he said loudly.   
  
“I didn’t even know this place existed,” mused Akaashi, looking around.   
  
“Yeah, you’ll totally miss it if you’re not careful!”  
  
Akaashi nodded in agreement, taking another onigiri from his plate.  
  
Bokuto rested his elbow on the counter, gazing at Akaashi. He watched as Akaashi lifted the mound of packed rice and spicy tuna and seaweed to his mouth, opening it to take a bite, flicking his tongue out to quickly catch a bit of tuna that had escaped. Akaashi chewed slowly, his eyes fluttering shut, as if he were savoring every bit of flavor embedded into the little meal.  
  
Akaashi was eating. He was just eating. It was a basic human activity.  
  
So why did Bokuto find it so damn _sexy_ ?  
  
“Bokuto-san?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Is there something wrong?”  
  
“No.” Bokuto sat up straighter. “Is there something wrong? Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m fine,” replied Akaashi. “Except…”  
  
“What is it?” urged Bokuto.  
  
“I feel like there’s something wrong with my face,” Akaashi said after a quiet moment, ducking his head slightly. “Is there?”  
  
Bokuto laughed. “Nothing is wrong with your face,” he assured his companion. “Your face is absolutely perfect.”  
  
Akaashi looked up at Bokuto and gave him a tentative smile. It took all of Bokuto’s strength to stop himself from reaching out and touching Akaashi’s cheek as the color spread across his face.  
  
 _So beautiful._  
  
Bokuto took a bite, motioning for Akaashi to keep eating. They ate together in silence, with Bokuto trying his best to be less conspicuous about admiring the beautiful man beside him. He longed to lean in closer, closer enough to smell Akaashi’s skin, to feel the tiny hairs on his arms.  
  
But for now, this would have to do. This right here, in a simple onigiri restaurant, separated by a small blank space as they each sat on bar stools, was the closest Bokuto would get to Akaashi for now.  
  
“This is _really_ good, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said as he finished his meal.  
  
“Better than Onigiri Miya?” asked Bokuto, a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
“Okay, I wouldn’t go _that_ far,” replied Akaashi with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.  
  
Bokuto laughed. “Don’t worry, I completely agree,” he said, taking his last bite. He washed it all down with a gulp of water. “But until Samu opens up shop here, this is the best onigiri place in Tokyo.”  
  
“You have good taste,” Akaashi remarked, giving Bokuto a satisfied nod.  
  
Bokuto looked straight into Akaashi’s blue eyes.  
  
“I just know something good when I see it.”  
  
Another blush spread across Akaashi’s cheeks. _God-fucking-damn it_ , Akaashi was too cute. It was becoming too difficult for Bokuto to resist kissing him.  
  
But what if Bokuto just _kissed_ him? Right now? Would that be so bad?  
  
“Thank you for dinner, Bokuto-san,” said Akaashi, in a tone that definitely told Bokuto to end the night. Half of him was thankful for the abrupt crash landing back into reality, but the other half was just sad that they had to part ways.  
  
“Are you ready to go?” asked Bokuto. “You sure you don’t want anything else?”  
  
Akaashi shook his head. “I’m good.”  
  
“Okay then,” said Bokuto, trying to inject as much casualness into his voice as he could. He hopped off the stool and headed for the cashier near the door, Akaashi right behind him. The old lady at the register smiled at Bokuto as she handed him the bill. Bokuto started to take out his wallet from his back pocket when Akaashi suddenly spoke up.  
  
“Here,” he said, handing Bokuto a handful of bills. “This is for mine.”  
  
Bokuto shook his head. “Don’t be silly, this is my treat,” he said with a smile. He opened up his wallet and fished out a credit card.  
  
“No,” Akaashi protested. “Please, this is nothing.”  
  
“Exactly!” Bokuto looked at him again, his eyes crinkling with laughter. “It’s nothing, so don’t worry about it!”  
  
“Bokuto-san, please.” Akaashi thrust the money at Bokuto. He glanced at the old lady at the counter, whose face was wrinkled with concern as she looked at Akaashi, and then at Bokuto, and then back at Akaashi.  
  
“Are you really making a scene about the bill, ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Akaashi’s hand slowly retreated, taking the bills and stuffing them back into his bag. Bokuto laughed as he handed the old lady his card.  
  
“Sorry about that, obasan!” he said to her cheerfully.  
  
The lady waved off his apology. “It’s no trouble, Koutarou,” she said, taking his card and swiping it. She tore the slip of paper from the machine and handed it to Bokuto, together with his card. Bokuto quickly pocketed everything and led Akaashi out the door.  
  
Their breaths came out in smoke the second they stepped outside, the cold winter air in full swing. Bokuto turned to Akaashi and noted that the tips of his ears were bright red. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was just because of the cold.  
  
“Thank you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said softly, “but you really shouldn’t have.”  
  
Bokuto’s face fell. Was Akaashi mad that he had picked up the bill?   
  
“Are you mad, ‘Kaashi?”  
  
“No, of course not,” replied Akaashi. “Just… it’s a little…”  
  
Bokuto cocked his head to the side. “A little what?”  
  
“You don’t have to pay for me all the time,” said Akaashi in a small voice, pointedly avoiding Bokuto’s eyes as he looked at the empty street.  
  
So maybe the red ears weren't just because of the cold after all.  
  
“Okay, tell you what,” said Bokuto. “You can make it up to me by paying for our next date.”  
  
Akaashi’s head slowly turned in Bokuto’s direction, his brows furrowed. “Date?”   
  
_Oops._ Bokuto hadn’t meant to say that out loud, to refer to this little outing as a “date”. But to him, it was a date. Any time he got to spend with Akaashi alone was a date.  
  
He tried to save it. “Wasn’t this a friendly date?”   
  
“Uh… sure.”  
  
“So there! You can get the bill on our second date! No big deal.”  
  
“Okay,” sighed Akaashi. “Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” replied Bokuto smugly.  
  
Akaashi pulled his coat tighter around himself. “Well, good night, Bokuto-san,” he said.  
  
“Let me drive you home, ‘Kaashi.”  
  
Akaashi promptly shook his head no.  
  
“But it’s freezing! And I was the one who dragged you out here!”  
  
“Bokuto-san, it’s okay,” insisted Akaashi. “You really don’t have to.”  
  
“I know I don’t have to,” Bokuto replied, “but I _want_ to.”   
  
Another blush crept its way across Akaashi’s face. He looked down at his shoes, very clearly embarrassed, and Bokuto had no idea why. A smile finally graced Akaashi’s lips as he raised his head again, the blush fading as quickly as it had appeared.  
  
If he didn’t feel that his fingers were numb from the cold, Bokuto would have brushed them against Akaashi’s cheek. Instead, he kept them at his sides, opting to simply look right into those blue eyes.  
  
“You should always wear a smile, ‘Kaashi. It looks amazing on you.”  
  
Akaashi’s smile grew the tiniest bit wider.  
  
“Good night, Bokuto-san,” he said, turning on his heel and walking away, his footsteps crunching the snow and echoing in Bokuto’s ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! As I'm still writing this as I go along, I'm super open to ideas/suggestions. Feel free to leave them in the comments, or you can come hit me up on [Tumblr](https://omgsynecdoche.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/omgsynecdoche). Thank you all so much for the love! ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

Akaashi pulled out a thick bundle of paper and set it down on the table with a thud. He groaned to himself, already overwhelmed by the amount of work he had to get through. He had been at the bar for an hour already. He had taken a long time fixing his latest thesis draft, and he was just getting started on going over the storyboards of Udai’s work, which he had to submit in two days, if the magazine was going to come out on time.

The bell jingled and Akaashi looked up eagerly. A group of three girls he didn’t recognize walked in, shrugging off their coats. His shoulders slumped as he forced himself to bring his attention back to his literal pile of work.

It had been a month since his first meeting with Bokuto, right there in the very same bar. Though Akaashi had never seen Bokuto there before then, the volleyball player had managed to show up every single night Akaashi came. Three times a week, without fail, Bokuto was there.

Sometimes he came in with some MSBY team members, and they occupied a table nearby, talking and laughing, Bokuto’s loud voice reverberating through the walls of the establishment and sinking into Akaashi’s subconscious. And then Bokuto would get up from his table and bring Akaashi a drink. He’d sit down, ask Akaashi how he was doing, make small talk, and then leave with his teammates.

That was just sometimes, though. And when Akaashi said “sometimes”, he actually meant, like, three or four times in the past month. Most of the time, Bokuto came in alone, sat down with him, and watched him work. By the end of the night, when Akaashi decided that he had had enough, Bokuto would get up as he did and head out the door. Every time, Bokuto would offer him a ride home. Akaashi had never accepted his offer.

Akaashi had once asked Bokuto why he came and sat with him.

“Do you not have something to do, Bokuto-san?” he had said, making sure his tone was careful and considerate. He didn’t want to sound like he wanted the other man to go away. 

Bokuto had shaken his head in reply. “It’s a different world here,” Bokuto had said, his golden eyes glinting. “I like it.”

“What do you mean?”

Bokuto had simply shrugged and said, “I just like hanging out with you, ‘Kaashi!” But then his expression had suddenly fallen and he had asked,

“Am I a bother?” 

“No, not at all, Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi hadn’t been lying. Bokuto had been the farthest thing from a “bother”, if Akaashi was being honest. He would sit quietly, yet make sure that Akaashi had everything he needed. Bokuto would order food for him and tell him to eat, even though he never asked. Bokuto would notice when his drink needed a refill and always got him a new one. 

If Akaashi was being honest, having Bokuto there while he worked was… _nice_. 

It seemed that even Konoha had noticed that Bokuto was being true to his word of not bothering Akaashi. Konoha had backed off after the first week, and had begun to simply get both their orders when they arrived, and then head home.

Which was why tonight was strange.

Where was Bokuto? Akaashi couldn’t help but wonder.

Of course, they hadn’t made any plans. But… it had become a routine, hadn’t it? That Bokuto would arrive every night, just a few minutes after Akaashi did. That they would sit together, mostly in silence. That Bokuto would order food for the two of them, sometimes just for him. That Bokuto would keep his drink full as he worked. That Bokuto would stay until he was ready to go home. That Bokuto would offer him a ride home, and he would decline. That they’d do it all over again the next night.

Bokuto would have told Akaashi if he wouldn’t be there the following night, wouldn’t he?

_Stop it,_ Akaashi scolded himself, shaking his head. _He’s not here. He’s not supposed to be here. You didn’t ask him to meet you here. And so what if he’s not here? You can still work. You’ve always worked here, alone, without him. You’re not missing him. You’re not missing anything._

“Hi.”

Akaashi looked up at Konoha’s smiling face. He managed to return one.

“Mind if I sit?”

Akaashi shook his head and gestured to the seat across him. The seat that, in the past week, had been unoccupied, as Bokuto had taken to sitting _beside_ him instead of _across_ him.

Akaashi forced himself back to the present. “It’s your bar, you can do whatever you want.”

Konoha laughed as he sat himself down. He leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. Akaashi raised his glass to his lips.

“So what’s going on with you and Bokuto?”

Akaashi coughed and almost spit out his drink. He had not been expecting that.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, come on, Keiji,” said Konoha, staring pointedly at Akaashi. “I see you two all the time.”

“Maybe you should add ‘All-Seeing Eye’ to your ‘Jack-of-all-Trades’ title,” Akaashi said quickly. 

“Don’t sass me.”

Akaashi held Konoha’s gaze for a second before they both burst out laughing.

“It just came to me and I couldn’t help myself, sorry,” Akaashi said, his nose crinkling in laughter.

“ _‘All-Seeing Eye.’_ Makes me sound like a soothsayer or something,” Konoha chuckled. “But seriously, though, what’s going on?”

Akaashi sighed. When Konoha wanted something, he wasn’t easily deterred from getting it. “I was also being serious. What do you mean?”

Konoha rolled his eyes. “We’re having the exact same conversation already,” he said exasperatedly. “ _Just tell me._ What’s the deal with Bokuto?”

Akaashi tidied up the scattered sheets of paper littering the table, placing them neatly into a pile, and then pushed the pile to the side. He then closed his laptop, resting his hand and his gaze on it as he spoke.

“I’m not exactly sure,” he admitted. “He’s just… always here.”

“So he just sits there and… does what, exactly?”

“Nothing,” said Akaashi, finally looking up at his friend. “He just sits and… feeds me? Like, he orders food and drink for me. And talks to me about his practice and about other things when I shut my laptop to take a break.”

Konoha’s eyes narrowed. “He doesn’t talk to you when you’re working?”

Akaashi shook his head. “No. Well, except to tell me to eat. And to ask if I want the same drink.”

“That’s interesting,” said Konoha, smiling slyly and resting his folded arms on the table. “You know, as long as I’ve known Bokuto, he’s never shut up once.”

“Is that so?” asked Akaashi, his curiosity piqued. Konoha nodded earnestly. 

_So why is he quiet when he’s with me?_ Akaashi wondered.

He didn’t realize he had said it out loud until Konoha chuckled lightly.

“You know, Bokuto’s not the type to do something he doesn’t really want to do,” said Konoha. “And even if you manage to get him to do it, he’s not going to do it without throwing a tantrum. But when he _wants_ something? There’s no stopping him.”

Akaashi’s eyebrow quirked.

“He’s quiet when he’s with you because he wants to _stay_ with you,” Konoha explained. “He just _wants_ to be with you. Gods, Keiji, I can’t believe I’m explaining shit to you. You’re supposed to be the smart one.” Konoha rolled his eyes.

Akaashi rested both hands on the table, pulling and squeezing at his fingers. He wasn’t dumb, nor was he dense. He could see that Bokuto was interested in him. When Bokuto had shown up that Monday night after they hooked up, he had thought that Bokuto was simply after another night with him. But the night after that, and then the night after that? And without a single proposition? A gnawing feeling began eating at him — maybe Bokuto was interested in more than sex. But he had brushed it aside, and almost managed to convince himself that he was imagining it. Bokuto was a star — he could have anyone he wanted. And why would he want Akaashi?

Broken, miserable, Akaashi?

How could one of the most recognizable faces in the Japanese sporting world want a nobody?

But… if Konoha was taking notice, then it wasn’t just in his head. If Konoha was telling him that Bokuto wanted to be with him… 

_It can’t be,_ Akaashi told himself. And even if that were the case, he didn’t reciprocate the feeling. He would simply have to let Bokuto down gently.

_So why are you still waiting for him to arrive, huh?_ a voice in his head sneered.

Akaashi felt a hand close over his fingers.

“What is it?” asked Konoha, concern painted all over his face. His hand was wrapped around Akaashi’s, stopping him from fidgeting with them.

“Nothing,” replied Akaashi. “Is that all you came to ask me about? Because I—”

“You like him,” Konoha said, smirking, clearly able to read Akaashi like an open book. 

Akaashi had barely opened his mouth to protest when Konoha interrupted.

“You _really_ like him.”

Akaashi felt his face grow hot, and then his neck. Actually, he felt like his entire body was on fire. 

“Okay,” he said, pulling his hands away from Konoha’s grasp and placing them on his lap under the table. “He’s obviously cute and _hot as fuck_.” 

Konoha cocked an eyebrow at that. His smirk grew.

Akaashi brought up his hands again, this time to hide his burning face. He held still for a few seconds before dragging both hands down his face, and then finally resting his forearms on the table.

“He’s sweet, Aki,” he admitted with a sigh. His chest felt tons lighter already. “He’s sweet and kind and attentive. When he looks at me, I just feel… nice. Good. _Special_.”

Konoha’s smirk transformed into a legitimate smile.

“It’s stupid, I know, but… I’ve kind of grown to like having him around.”

“Why is that stupid?” asked Konoha.

“Well, it’s obvious, isn’t it?” Akaashi said. “He’s a volleyball superstar who just happens to be training in Tokyo nowadays. He’s gonna move on to the next place and to the next person. I can’t get attached.”

“So are you?” Konoha’s eyebrow was again raised. “Getting attached?”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“For all the reasons I just said!” Akaashi replied, his tone rising slightly in exasperation.

“And I don’t have time,” he quickly added. “I’m graduating in a few weeks and I haven’t even found an apartment yet. I have work and deadlines and—”

“Time to hook up?”

“I told you, those don’t count.”

“How about dinner dates, then?” Konoha pressed on. “Do _those_ count?”

“It was _one time_.”

“One time more than you’ve been on in the last, what, _three years_ ?” Konoha insisted. “You’re not fooling me, Keiji. You might have everyone convinced with the whole—” Konoha lifted his hands and formed air quotes “— _‘I’m too busy’_ act, but you’re definitely not fooling me. Actually, you’ve just convinced me that you like Bokuto as much as he seems to like you.”

Konoha paused, but Akaashi knew exactly what was coming next.

“So what’s the real problem here?”

Akaashi curled his lip in annoyance. Konoha was making him admit everything out loud, knowing that it was the one thing he hated doing. He lived in his head, always have, and the moment he said things out loud, they become real. _Too real._ And he didn’t want to have to deal with them. Especially not now. His reality was his work, and his school, and finding a new place to live, and…

“I’m waiting,” said Konoha, drumming his fingers impatiently on the table.

Akaashi heaved a sigh. 

“The _problem_ ,” he began, the venom dripping in his voice, “is that _love sucks_ . The _problem_ is that it’s all about the chase, the feeling of falling in love — the blushing, the flirting, the light touching, all of it. Sure, that’s _nice_. But once all that’s done, what now? What’s left? Nothing. I end up with nothing but bruises and broken bones and the realization in the end that he never really loved me.”

A staring contest had begun between the two. 

He was over his ex. Of that much, Akaashi was sure. He had gotten over him ages ago. The fact that they had not seen each other since the day they broke up helped a lot.

But the feeling of crashing from the high? The feeling of brokenness, of loneliness, of fear and despair? That was another thing. And that was the _one thing_ he swore he would never allow himself to feel again. He swore that he would never allow himself to fall, so that he would never have to crash in that way again.

“Is _that_ what you were waiting for me to say?” he said after a moment of silence. He peeled his eyes away from Konoha and looked at his hands resting on the table.

“Keiji…” Konoha said softly, the cushion of his voice a stark contrast to the roughness of Akaashi’s tone. He reached out and took one of Akaashi’s hands and squeezed gently.

“Who says every time is gonna be like that?”

“I do,” said Akashi stubbornly.

“Look, I know the last time hurt really bad. He fucking _sucks_ for treating you that way. But… maybe it’s about time you gave someone else a chance?”

“What if I don’t want to?”

Akaashi was aware that he sounded like a petulant child. He tried to pull his hand out of Konoha’s grasp, but his friend refused to let it go.

Konoha squeezed his hand again in affection. “Keiji, come on.”

Akaashi heaved another sigh, releasing all the pent-up stress and anger in his body with that one breath. 

“What if I can’t?” he said softly, almost like a whisper.

“Can’t what? Give someone a chance?”

Akaashi looked up and shrugged. “Fall in love. Head over heels, completely and utterly. What if… what if I just can’t _do_ that anymore?”

“I think you’ll never know until you try,” said Konoha gently. “And maybe… maybe that’s what being human is about. Just the trying, the search for love. Don’t they say that it’s better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all?”

Akaashi scoffed. “People who say that didn’t get dumped by a boyfriend of a year and a half who was in love with someone else the entire time.”

Konoha scowled. “He’s an asshole, and I knew it since that first practice match. He looked too sneaky, looked like he couldn’t be trusted.”

Akaashi, despite himself, chuckled.

“But you trust _me_ , right?” asked Konoha.

“Of course.”

“Then trust me when I say that Bokuto is different,” said Konoha. “So _maybe_ … if you were finally going to give someone a chance… maybe it should be him?”

Akaashi didn’t respond.

“‘Cause,” Konoha continued, “it just looks to me like he wants to take care of you right now.”

_Right now?_ Was Bokuto here? Had he arrived without Akaashi noticing? His eyes immediately darted back and forth across the bar for a familiar pair of golden eyes. He quickly glanced at his wristwatch. It was 10:30 — Bokuto had usually shown up by now.

“Gods, you’re such a tsundere,” Konoha laughed, finally letting go of Akaashi’s hand.

“What? Why?”

“You’re so fucking obvious!” said Konoha, still laughing. Akaashi glared at him.

“You know, you say you can’t,” Konoha said affectionately after he had calmed down. “But you’re clearly already there. So just stop the tsundere act and get with Bokuto already and we’ll all be better off.”

“Wait, who’s _‘we’_?” It was Akaashi’s turn to cock an eyebrow at Konoha.

“You’re not the first person I’ve talked to about this whole thing,” replied Konoha casually.

“Does that… has Bokuto-san talked to you? About me?” Akaashi asked, trying to contain his heart, which was thumping wildly in its cage.

Bokuto had asked about him.

What did that mean?

At that moment, the door of the bar swung open, and a large frame walked right in. Akaashi’s heart beat even faster as Bokuto’s golden eyes found him instantly.

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto beamed at him as he slipped off his coat.

“Looks like you can ask him yourself,” muttered Konoha, smirking at Akaashi. He slid out of the booth and met Bokuto halfway. 

“Hey yourself, Bokuto,” Konoha greeted. “What’re you having tonight?”

Bokuto threw an arm around Konoha’s shoulders and dragged him towards the booth. Bokuto sat right beside Akaashi, leaving Konoha standing by the table. 

“I’ll have a beer, and get Akaashi here whatever he wants. His drink’s empty.” Bokuto flashed Akaashi another blinding smile.

Akaashi turned to Konoha, blushing furiously. Konoha’s smirk grew bigger, and Akaashi could practically hear his teasing.

“I’ll have another rum and coke, please,” was what he said out loud, but hoped Konoha got the message he tried to convey with his eyes: _“Shut the fuck up.”_

Konoha chuckled. “Sure. Coming right up.” He gave Akaashi a small shake of his head before walking away.

“Hi, ‘Kaashi,” said Bokuto, in a tone as energetic as when he walked in, but in a much softer volume. His golden eyes glinted in the light, and Akaashi couldn’t look away.

“Good evening, Bokuto-san,” he replied. He couldn’t help but give Bokuto a small smile.

Bokuto had arrived. He was here, sitting with Akaashi. And Akaashi could just reach over a few inches and grab his hand, could just tell Bokuto that he had missed him…

_Oh god, that’s pathetic, even for you,_ Akaashi chastised himself.

“Have you been here long?” Bokuto asked.

Akaashi shook his head, more to snap himself back to the present than to respond to the question. “A couple of hours, maybe,” said.

Exactly two hours, thirty-two minutes and eleven seconds, but who was counting? Certainly not Akaashi.

“I would’ve been here sooner, but they made me go to a meeting all of a sudden. I didn’t even have time to dress up properly for it!” Bokuto turned to Akaashi and held out his arms to show off his outfit, which consisted of a tight-fitting round-neck white shirt, dark wash jeans and a dark fleece-lined jacket.

Akaashi wasn’t sure how to respond. Was Bokuto apologizing for coming to the bar later than he usually did — much later than Akaashi usually did? But they didn’t agree to meet up, let alone at a certain time. Of course, Akaashi didn’t mind that he was “late”, especially not if he had a meeting to attend. And was Akaashi supposed to compliment him on his outfit? It’s not like it would be difficult. Everything always fit him so well, it was like the clothes were molded onto his skin. He looked ever-so-slightly more put-together than usual, but not any more or any less handsome than he did every single time Akaashi saw him. And those arms… _gods, those arms…_

Akaashi swallowed in an attempt to calm down.

“Uh… I think your outfit is still meeting-appropriate,” was what he came up with.

“You really think so?” asked Bokuto, his yellow eyes wide and twinkling at Akaashi.

Akaashi nodded once. “Yes. You look handsome.”

Akaashi had not meant to say that out loud. He flushed crimson and looked away from Bokuto, but not before catching the beaming smile that Bokuto gave him. 

“Good, good!” replied Bokuto.

“Are you alone tonight?” Akaashi asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

“Oh, no,” Bokuto shook his head. “Some of the boys from the team wanted to hang out tonight, so we’re meeting here.”

“Alright,” said Akaashi, hoping that his tone was casual. He hated to admit it, but he had actually hoped that Bokuto would be alone and would sit with him all night. “Are you sure they aren’t here yet, though? I don’t want to keep you, Bokuto-san.”

“I wish you would,” said Bokuto.

“S-sorry?” Akaashi stuttered and his pulse quickened. _What the hell was_ ** _that_ ** _?_

“Nothing, nothing,” Bokuto chuckled lightly and flapped a hand. “You’re not keeping me, don’t worry! I’m the one who sat here in the first place, remember?”

“Here you go!” Konoha announced loudly and set their drinks on the table. Akaashi smiled up at him in thanks, and Konoha reciprocated with a smirk before walking away. Akaashi began to wonder how long Konoha had been eavesdropping. He made a mental note to ask later.

Bokuto took a sip of his beer. “How’s your writing going?” he asked. “I hear the semester’s almost over?”

“Yes,” nodded Akaashi. “My thesis deadline is in two weeks.”

“So you’re graduating in two weeks?” asked Bokuto. His excitement was palpable.

It was cute.

“No, not yet,” Akaashi clarified. “Graduation is in March, but final exams and deadlines for school requirements are much earlier than that. Since the teachers have to grade them and all that.”

“Oh, right,” Bokuto nodded. “Sorry, I really have no idea how universities work,” he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, I have no idea how the V-League works,” said Akaashi. “So I guess we’re even.”

He turned his head to look at Bokuto and smiled. Bokuto was smiling back at him, not his usual flashy grin, but the other, more subdued, more sincere one. His face was so close to Akaashi’s that the brunette could see the dark dots of hair that peppered his jaw, just beneath his skin. For a moment, Akaashi allowed himself to imagine what it must feel like to affectionately run his fingertips over Bokuto’s sharp jaw and pull him into a kiss. Not in a sexual way, as he had done before, but in a more… _romantic_ way.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door of the bar banging open. He and Bokuto peeled their eyes away from each other and looked up at the newcomers. The other MSBY boys entered in a group, led by Atsumu, who was talking animatedly to a tall dark-haired man.

Akaashi froze. 

The tall man stood out from the rest. His bedhead, sticking up everywhere, made him look even taller. Akaashi watched as the man shrugged off his dark coat, revealing a perfectly tailored navy pinstriped suit. Atsumu said something Akaashi couldn’t hear, and the man cackled like a hyena.

Akaashi would recognize that face, that laugh, anywhere. Even though he had not seen or heard it in years.

It was Kuroo.

Akaashi had not seen Kuroo since the day they broke up, more than three years ago.

“Thanks for letting me sit with you for a bit, ‘Kaashi,” said Bokuto.

Akaashi whipped his head to look at him. He had forgotten Bokuto was there.

“Good luck with your thesis,” Bokuto continued. “I know you can do it. You’ll be done in no time.” His golden eyes twinkled as he beamed at Akaashi.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san,” he said softly. His heart was pounding in his chest, but at this point, he wasn’t entirely sure why.

Akaashi watched as Bokuto slid out of the booth and bounded up to his teammates, as he clapped a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder, laughing heartily.

He watched as Kuroo craned his neck, as if to figure out where Bokuto had come from. 

Akaashi didn’t have time to hide.

Kuroo’s cat-like eyes had already locked onto his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is a tsundere. This is (head)canon.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter! And I promise I'll try to bring you the next one as soon as I can! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's left kudos and comments. Please know that I truly truly appreciate them. I'd also love to hear from you guys on [Tumblr](https://omgsynecdoche.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/omgsynecdoche). I'm always just hanging around in those parts. 
> 
> Again, thank you thank you thank you! ♥️


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry but also kinda not sorry that this ended up being almost twice as long as the other chapters. This is one very long night for Akaashi. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.

Akaashi quickly ducked his head. He was being stupid. _Of course_ Kuroo could still see him. Just because he couldn’t see Kuroo — he was looking at the clutter on the table, after all, and pointedly _not_ at Kuroo — didn’t mean that the other man couldn’t see him from across the bar.

Kuroo had definitely already seen him.

“Fuck,” Akaashi muttered under his breath. He steadied himself, spreading out the sheets of paper he had earlier tucked into a pile before him, willing himself to just _work already_.

“Hey hey hey!” he clearly heard Bokuto’s booming voice from across the bar. “What the hell, Tsum-Tsum, why didn’t you tell me the new boy’s joining us tonight?”

“He wasn’ s’pposed to!” Akaashi heard Atsumu whine.

Had Kuroo insisted on being here tonight? Was it because…? No way, Kuroo couldn’t have known he was here.

“Sorry, bro, but I’m here on business tonight,” he heard Kuroo say. He let out a sigh of relief.

Akaashi peered up through his lashes and watched as the Black Jackals found a booth for themselves. Kuroo was pulling a chair from a nearby table and placing it near the booth as Bokuto, Atsumu, Barnes, and Thomas settled themselves into the upholstered seats.

 _Please don’t come over here,_ Akaashi prayed silently. _Oh god, please just don’t—_

“Why don’t you boys get the first round out of the way?” Akaashi heard Kuroo say. “I’m just gonna go say hi to a friend.”

Akaashi pretended to be extremely busy, furrowing his brow and running his fingers over the panels on the sheets of paper in front of him. He hunched his shoulders, trying to make himself as small as possible. His hearing was hyper-sensitive all of sudden, hearing footsteps as they approached his booth. He heard them stop, but he still refused to look up. 

“Hi, Keiji.”

Akaashi held back a sigh as he looked up at the face that was once so familiar to him.

“Hello, Kuroo-san.”

“It’s been a while,” said Kuroo, uncharacteristically, quietly. Akaashi gave a small nod. It _had_ been a while. Kuroo didn’t look like he aged a day, though. 

“Uh… may I?” asked Kuroo tentatively, gesturing towards the seat across Akaashi. Again, he nodded. “Go ahead.”

Kuroo took the seat and gave Akaashi a small smile. Now that he was looking at Kuroo head-on, he noticed the tiny bags under his eyes. Nothing serious, nothing to indicate that he was living a miserable life. If anything, Kuroo simply looked a little tired. Akaashi was familiar with the look. He had been with Kuroo during the man’s first year in college, after all, and _that_ was exhausting as fuck.

Kuroo finally broke the silence between them.

“How are you?”

“I’m good. How about you?”

“Good. I… uh… I’m now working at the JVA.”

“Congratulations, Kuroo-san,” said Akaashi, smiling. He was happy for Kuroo. Although he hadn’t expected that Kuroo would go back to volleyball, he had always known that it was where Kuroo belonged. “Is that why you’re with the Jackals tonight?”

Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled softly. “Ah, yeah… Those guys are a handful, aren’t they?”

Akaashi couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he glanced across the bar, where Bokuto and his teammates assembled noisily. “They’re okay,” he mused.

Another awkward silence passed between them before Kuroo spoke. “What about you? I see you’re still writing?” he said, tilting his head towards the pile of papers Akaashi had earlier pushed to the side.

“Uh… sort of,” Akaashi replied. “I’m working at a magazine.”

“Oh! That’s great, Keiji. Congrats.”

“Thank you.”

Akaashi’s seat bowed all of a sudden. Konoha had appeared out of nowhere and was now seated beside him, staring straight at Kuroo, his hands folded on the table.

“Kuroo,” he greeted in a curt tone.

“Konoha-kun,” Kuroo drawled. “What’s the latest?”

“I could ask you that,” replied Konoha, narrowing his eyes.

“Kuroo-san’s with the JVA,” said Akaashi casually, in an attempt to ease the building tension between the two other men in the booth. 

“Congrats,” said Konoha flatly.

“Congrats yourself,” countered Kuroo. “I almost forgot that you own this bar. I’m sorry I never dropped by before. Doing pretty well, looks like.”

“Thanks. So can I help you?” asked Konoha.

“Just a plain ol’ beer for me, thanks,” replied Kuroo.

Konoha raised his hand and a server immediately appeared at his side. He gave Kuroo’s order and the server walked away to fetch it.

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Konoha,” he said, hopefully soft enough that Kuroo couldn’t hear.

“Anything else I can help you with, Kuroo?” Konoha asked slowly, completely ignoring Akaashi. He smiled menacingly at the man across the booth.

Kuroo shook his head. “I’m fine with the beer.”

Akaashi elbowed Konoha in the ribs. Konoha finally turned to him.

“Yeah?”

“It’s fine. We’re just talking,” he said calmly.

“You sure?” Konoha’s eyes flicked towards Kuroo, who had just received his pint of beer.

 _“Yes,”_ hissed Akaashi.

Konoha finally relented and slid out of the booth. “I’ll be at the bar if you need me, okay?” He waited for Akaashi to nod before walking away.

“He still wants to kill me, doesn’t he?” Kuroo said as soon as soon as Konoha was out of earshot.

“No, I think he just finds it weird that we’re sitting together,” Akaashi countered.

“Do you?”

“What?”

“Find it weird?”

Akaashi paused. “A little bit, yes.”

Kuroo let out a nervous laugh. Akaashi was somehow comforted by the fact that he wasn’t the only one who was feeling uncomfortable. Yet it made him wonder all the more why Kuroo had decided to come up to him.

Akaashi still recalled the last day he saw Kuroo, more than three years ago, still as clear as if it were yesterday.

Akaashi recalled how he had gotten the call from Kuroo, asking him to come over, weeks after he had said “I love you” and Kuroo had pushed him out of the apartment in response. He recalled how Kuroo’s smile didn’t meet his eyes, how Kuroo could barely look at him, how distant Kuroo felt mere inches away from him on the couch. 

Technically, Kuroo hadn’t broken up with him — Kuroo hadn’t said those words, after all. It was Akaashi who had said it.

“You’re breaking up with me, aren’t you?” was what he had said, to be precise. 

And then Kuroo had gone and confessed his crime: that he had slept with Daichi.

It had all fallen into place, like a miracle solution to a puzzle that Akaashi hadn’t even realized he was supposed to be solving. When Kuroo had said that he wasn’t being fair to Akaashi, Akaashi had instantly understood what he meant — that he wasn’t in love with him. 

And so Akaashi had to be the one to rip the band-aid off. He had thanked Kuroo and left the apartment, with as much dignity intact as he could save, and then he had gone home and wept while the house was empty. He had blocked Kuroo and Daichi and everyone in their circle. He had told his parents he was going on a trip with friends for the next few weeks, and the very next morning, he had bought a ticket to the first Shinkansen out of Tokyo, which happened to be headed for Osaka.

Once in Osaka, Akaashi had called Konoha and told him everything. Konoha had wanted to go straight to Kuroo’s apartment and “beat the living shit out of that pain-in-the-ass Kuroo”, in Konoha’s words, but he had told his best friend that it wouldn’t be worth it. Konoha had soon followed Akaashi in Osaka and spent a couple of days with him, getting piss drunk and bashing both Kuroo and Daichi. And then Akaashi had spent two more weeks alone, figuring out how he was going to live his life from now on, without the man he was in love with.

Akaashi had picked himself up over the years. He was back in school, back to going out with his friends, back to his old self. Eventually, he felt okay enough to unblock his ex.

Last year, Kuroo had sent him a message, asking if they could meet. It was right before Kuroo’s graduation. Akaashi had made up an excuse, said he was going to be out of town that week. He already knew what Kuroo wanted to say, and he didn’t want to hear it.

“Keiji…”

He didn’t want to hear it then, and he didn’t want to hear it now.

“Tetsurou, please.” Akaashi looked straight into Kuroo’s eyes. “It’s been years. It’s all water under the bridge now.”

“Erm… not really,” replied Kuroo, wearing a pained expression. “I’m sorry. I’m so, _so_ sorry.”

All these years of refusing to see Kuroo, refusing to hear from him… Akaashi had pushed Kuroo even farther away after their breakup for fear that he couldn’t handle it — seeing the man he had loved with his entire being, hearing him say the words that would tug at his heart.

But in that moment, as Kuroo offered his apology, Akaashi realized that it didn’t make him feel the way he thought it would. They didn’t tug at him, make him feel weak in the knees, rekindle the fire he once burned for his ex.

Not at all like he had thought they would.

“Tetsu—”

“Please, let me finish,” insisted Kuroo, holding up a hand. “I… I’ve waited years for this, after all.” 

Fair enough. Akaashi nodded and allowed Kuroo to continue.

“I… I’ve been doing some reflection,” said Kuroo. Akaashi’s eyebrow shot up, and Kuroo chuckled softly. “I know, it’s not something I’d do, right? But after… after what happened, I knew I had to. Because having done what I did to you… that wasn’t right, it wasn’t right for any person to do, and no one should have to go through what you did.”

Kuroo inhaled shakily before going on.

“I took you for granted. And then I ruined everything. I threw away our relationship. But more importantly, I killed our friendship… even your friendship with Daichi and Suga, and maybe even with Oikawa. I’m sorry for everything, for all of that.”

Their _friendship_. It was true, they had sort of started out as friends, hadn’t they? Even if Akaashi had had a huge crush on Kuroo since the beginning, they still started out as friends.

“Keiji,” Kuroo said softly, “I would like… If you’d let me… Can we…?” 

Akaashi frowned and cocked his head to the side.

“I… I’d really like to be friends again.”

Akaashi sat up straighter.

“Are you and Daichi friends again?” he asked. He didn’t know why he said that. It was just the first thing that came out of his mouth. 

“Sort of,” replied Kuroo in a small voice. “I mean, we message each other once in a while.” He tried to smile, but it looked more like a wince than anything. “We’re cool, but I know Suga still isn’t cool with it.”

“I don’t think he will ever be,” Kuroo added softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Akaashi heard what had happened years afterward — that Kuroo had apparently confessed to Daichi and asked him to leave Suga, that Suga and Daichi got back together, and that Suga still was pointedly refusing to even hear Kuroo’s name. Akaashi couldn’t exactly blame him. But the pained expression on Kuroo’s face told Akaashi how truly remorseful the man was, and he couldn’t help but empathize somehow.

“I’m truly sorry to hear that, Tetsurou,” he said. “And I’m sorry that it didn’t work out between you and Daichi.”

“Don’t say that,” said Kuroo, shaking his head. “I don’t deserve that, least of all from you.”

“I’m not just saying it,” said Akaashi. “I still want you to be happy. Everyone deserves to be happy.”

Kuroo sighed audibly and bowed his head. Akaashi waited until he composed himself enough to look up again.

“Keiji, I’m sorry,” Kuroo said again. He took one of Akaashi’s hands and held it with both of his own. “I really, _really_ am. I’m so sorry for how I treated you. But I’m not sorry for letting you go, because you deserved someone better. You still do.”

“It’s okay, Tetsurou,” replied Akaashi, placing his free hand over Kuroo’s. “Really.”

Relief washed over Kuroo’s expression. Akaashi’s words were like a splash of cold water to his own face, something he needed to wake up. He was finally closing this chapter in his life — _truly_ closing it this time. He didn’t realize how he needed to tell Kuroo that it was okay — that _he_ was okay. 

“Maybe we’ll find our soulmates somewhere else,” said Kuroo, squeezing his hand before letting go.

“Yeah, maybe,” he replied.

They both sat in silence, simmering in the moment of closure that they both desperately needed. Akaashi sipped his drink as he allowed his eyes to roam over Kuroo. He looked good. The professional look suited him very well, much better than his old volleyball uniform did. Kuroo was still handsome, to be sure, as handsome the day they parted. But Akaashi no longer wanted to hold him, to kiss him, to love him.

In that moment, Akaashi felt like he had truly moved on from Kuroo Tetsurou.

“Kuroo, there you are!”

Both Akaashi and Kuroo turned to find Bokuto standing by their booth. He was wearing his usual blinding grin.

“Hey, I didn’t know you knew ‘Kaashi!”

Akaashi’s heart fluttered in its cage as Bokuto turned to him before plopping down onto the empty space beside him. Bokuto’s arm lightly brushed against Akaashi’s as he sat, and the hairs on Akaashi’s arm stood on end at the contact. He slowly pulled his arm away from Bokuto and bowed his head, willing the blood to _not_ rush to face, _not now while Kuroo’s here._

“Didn’t know you did either, bro.” Akaashi thought he saw a smirk on Kuroo’s face.

“Yeah, we met here like a month ago.”

_“Oh really?”_

Akaashi peered through his lashes at Kuroo. Yes, there was definitely a smug smirk on the man’s face, and his eyebrow was cocked infinitesimally at Akaashi.

“Yup!” replied Bokuto as cheerfully as ever, clearly oblivious to Kuroo’s reactions.

“Well,” said Kuroo, grabbing his pint. “I guess I’d better get going.” Akaashi lifted his head just in time to see Kuroo’s face transform into a sincere expression.

“Thank you, Keiji,” he said. “It was nice seeing you again.”

“You too, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi nodded once. “Take care.”

Kuroo gave him a small smile as he started to get up. Bokuto, however, remained glued to the seat.

“Bokuto, aren’t you coming?” Kuroo asked, jerking his head towards the table occupied by the Jackals.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there,” replied Bokuto, waving a hand. “I just need a second.”

Kuroo gave Akaashi a knowing smirk before turning on his heel and joining the volleyball team. Akaashi felt his face growing warm.

What, so Kuroo now noticed something too?

“Hey ‘Kaashi,” Bokuto said softly, for only Akaashi to hear. “Do you have class tomorrow morning?”

Akaashi shook his head. His classes didn’t start until 11.

“Then, would you mind staying a bit tonight to wait for me?”

Akaashi’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“I’ll come back right after the meeting with Kuroo.”

“I… I thought you were hanging out with the team tonight? Isn’t that why you came here?”

“Well, I realized I’d rather hang out with you,” said Bokuto simply. “Is that okay?”

Akaashi’s cheeks were burning.

 _Of course it’s okay. It’s what I’ve been waiting for all night,_ he wanted to say. But he only said, “Sure.”

Bokuto’s eyes twinkled. “Yeah? So you’ll wait for me?” 

“I’ll be right here, Bokuto-san,” replied Akaashi in his steadiest voice, careful not to betray the furious beating of his heart. “I have work to do anyway.”

“Yes!” Bokuto pumped a fist in triumph. Akaashi couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Thanks, ‘Kaashi,” said Bokuto. He reached for Akaashi’s hand on the table and squeezed it before getting up. “I’ll be back, I promise!”

Bokuto slid out of the booth and ran back hollering to his teammates.

Akaashi pressed a hand over his heart in an attempt to still its erratic beating. Because Bokuto squeezing his hand had… _done things_ to him. It felt completely different from when Kuroo had done it just a few minutes earlier. Kuroo’s squeeze was, for lack of a better term, _nothing_. Akaashi felt it physically — through his skin, in his muscles. But Bokuto’s just now? It was like the nerves in Akaashi’s hand were directly connected to his heart, sending it into overdrive.

It was the first time since they slept together that Bokuto had touched him. It gave Akaashi an unfamiliar feeling. Unfamiliar, yes, but certainly not unpleasant.

*****

“Alright, Bo-kun’s here!”

Bokuto crashed onto the seat beside Atsumu and laughed. “Sorry, sorry, I got distracted!”

“Distracted by _someone_ ,” Atsumu muttered. Bokuto ignored him and took a swig of his beer.

“Hey, Kuroo,” said Bokuto, bodily turning to face the man at the head of the table. “How do you know ‘Kaashi?”

“We met in high school,” replied Kuroo. “We… uh… used to do practice matches. I mean, our teams.”

“So you’ve known Shoyo-kun and Tobio-kun since high school too?” Atsumu chimed in, joining the conversation. Kuroo nodded.

“Speaking of Chibi-chan, where is he?” asked Kuroo.

“He’s out _‘practicing’_ with Kageyama,” replied Barnes. “Which we all know is code for they’re banging.” Kuroo laughed.

“Hey Kuroo! Has Akaashi always been pretty? Like, since high school?” Bokuto blurted out.

Atsumu rolled his eyes, and Thomas and Barnes laughed. Bokuto ignored them.

Kuroo seemed to hesitate, making Bokuto frown. “What, was he _not_ pretty in high school? Or you’re such an old man that you’ve forgotten already?” he laughed.

“No, no, I… I haven’t forgotten,” muttered Kuroo, sipping his beer. “Yeah, Keiji’s always been pretty.”

“I knew it!” cried Bokuto, pounding a fist into the table and making all the glasses teeter precariously. “There’s no way he’s not an angel, he’s too goddamn pretty to be human!”

Thomas groaned. “If you’re going to knock over all of our drinks, can it be because of something more important?”

“Hey!” Bokuto snapped. “This is important! Akaashi is important!”

“So Bo’s got a big ol’ crush on Keiji, huh?” smirked Kuroo.

 _“Crush?”_ echoed Thomas. “Does _that_ look like a crush to you?” He gestured towards Bokuto, who was staring off across the bar towards Akaashi’s direction, wearing a goofy smile.

“Bo-kun’s fuckin’ _in love_ with him,” said Atsumu dryly.

“Get him alone with Pretty Boy over there a few more times and Bokuto’s going to propose marriage.” Barnes jerked his head towards the booth where Akaashi was sitting.

“It’s true,” confirmed Bokuto absentmindedly.

“Wait, you guys _all_ know about this?” asked Kuroo. 

Bokuto seemed to realize only then that everyone at the table was teasing him. He turned to his teammates, who were all smirking at him. “Yeah, _all_ of you?” he asked incredulously. “I mean, Tsum-Tsum knows ‘cause he’s a nosy little shit, but _you two_?”

“Bokuto,” said Barnes in an exasperated tone. “Do you _seriously_ think you were hiding it?”

 _“Yes!”_ protested Bokuto. “You mean I wasn’t doing a good job?”

The three other MSBY men looked at each other, and then roared in laughter.

“You think you’re slick, running off after practice, but you’re really not,” Thomas sputtered in between laughs. “We know you’ve been coming here almost every single night for the past month.”

“How do you know I come _here_?”

“Where else could you possibly go?” said Barnes. “Every time you ask us to hang out, it’s always _here_ . And _every single time_ , you’ve gotten up and handed a drink to Pretty Boy.”

“That’s why we told you to just meet us here tonight,” said Thomas. “We thought about asking you where to hang out but we knew you’d say here.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” interjected Kuroo. “Bo, didn’t you tell me you met Keiji a month ago?”

“Yeah, and haven’t you heard of love at first sight?” said Bokuto defiantly.

Kuroo cackled, his laugh making his entire body vibrate. “Love at first sight… geez, Bo, that’s just in the movies!”

“So have you told him you love him yet?” asked Thomas.

“No,” said Bokuto in a small voice. “Shut up.”

“You should,” said Kuroo seriously.

 _“Eh?”_ sputtered Bokuto. “You really think I should?”

“Yeah, why not?” shrugged Kuroo.

“You totally should,” agreed Thomas. “So you can stop with this ridiculous _pining_.”

Kuroo chuckled as he sipped his drink.

“You should, Bo,” he repeated. “It wouldn’t be difficult to fall in love with Keiji, after all.”

“Of course not!” cried Bokuto. “He’s pretty and sexy and smart, who wouldn’t fall in love with him?”

Kuroo nodded in silent agreement.

 _“Anyway!”_ Atsumu said loudly, slapping a hand onto the table. “Kuro-kun, what’cha got for us? Ya said ya had somethin’ important to say.”

“Oh, right!” said Kuroo, as if he had just remembered the reason why he was hanging out with MSBY that night.

“Sorry I had to meet you guys here, I had other meetings earlier today. But I needed to talk to you because you two—” his index finger swiveled from Atsumu to Bokuto and back, “—are looking to have the most sponsors lined up.”

“We are?” Atsumu and Bokuto chorused, looking surprised and excited.

“Well, Chibi-chan too, but he’s not here,” shrugged Kuroo.

“Gee, thanks,” muttered Barnes. 

“If I had actually _called_ this meeting, you two wouldn’t be invited,” drawled Kuroo.

 _“Wow,”_ said Thomas. Kuroo cackled in laughter.

“Anyway,” said Kuroo, turning back to Atsumu and Bokuto. “The JVA wants you guys to close all those deals ASAP. The sooner you close them, the more brands will want you. Creates an impression of supply and demand, you see. And these sponsors will likely follow you guys to the Olympics.”

Kuroo glanced at Thomas and Barnes. “Okay, maybe you two shouldn’t be here after all, since you’re not playing for the national team.”

“Fuck you,” laughed Barnes as he raised his glass to his lips.

“Bokuto,” said Kuroo, turning back to Atsumu and Bokuto, “I heard you had a meeting with a potential sponsor earlier today?”

Bokuto nodded. “Lawyers are just gonna go through some stuff, I think? But looks like it’s a done deal.”

“Good!” Kuroo clapped. “Very good. Miya,” he said, pointing at Atsumu, “you’ve got meetings for yourself this week too.” Atsumu smiled smugly.

“And Thomas, the JVA’s talking to, like, three brands who wanna meet with you, too. Just so you know.” Kuroo winked at Thomas.

“Thanks for thinking of me, _Kuroo-san_ ,” Thomas mocked.

“Anytime, _Thomas-san_ ,” replied Kuroo.

Kuroo went on about the JVA’s plans for marketing and sponsorship. Though the volleyball season was ending, the JVA was being extra aggressive with its sponsorships. The plan exactly was for the boys to not fade away with the end of the season. 

“We want your faces all over Japan, boys,” Kuroo said.

“You think it’ll be easier to get Akaashi to like me when my face is all over Japan?” asked Bokuto excitedly. The entire table groaned.

Atsumu threw an arm over Bokuto’s shoulders. “He’ll be so sick of your face, he’s gonna want to leave Japan.”

“Or die,” Barnes chimed in.

The entire table, except Bokuto, howled in laughter as Bokuto shoved Atsumu away. 

“So are we done here?” Bokuto asked, looking at Kuroo.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it, I think,” Kuroo replied. “Just keep your best foot forward, boys. And play really well in the remaining games. That goes without saying. I don’t know about your contract, Bo, but a lot of these sponsorships will only work if you guys actually do well in the games.”

“Don’cha worry, Kuro-kun,” Atsumu piped up. “We’re gonna go all the way to the finals and kick Adler ass.”

“Yeah!” the four MSBY players clinked their beer pints and chugged.

“Alright, that’s it for me,” announced Kuroo. “Sorry again for interrupting your night out. I’m gonna go now.”

“Nah, stay!” said Barnes. Atsumu and Thomas both nodded eagerly.

Kuroo smiled. “Guess I’m staying, then.” He raised his glass to the boys, who followed suit.

Bokuto slammed his empty beer pint onto the table. “Alright, Kuroo, you take my place here tonight.” He slid out of the booth and got to his feet, grabbing his coat which was draped on the back of his seat.

“Where are you going?” asked Kuroo.

“Do you really have to ask?” groaned Barnes.

“I’m gonna go make an angel fall in love with me,” said Bokuto proudly.

“You’re an idiot, Bo-kun,” Atsumu deadpanned. Bokuto made a face before walking away.

*****

Akaashi pushed his glasses up his nose, his brows furrowed over Udai’s latest storyboards. The story was good, but he was going to have to cut some panels here and there. He reached for his drink, his eyes still glued to the panels laid out in front of him, and raised his glass to his lips.

“What did that pain-in-the-ass Kuroo want?”

Akaashi looked up to find Konoha sitting across him for the second time that night. His expression, however, was not the same as the one he had worn earlier. Konoha was scowling, his eyes ablaze with fury.

“He just wanted to apologize,” said Akaashi. He pushed away his work — yet again — and looked at Konoha straight in the eye. It was going to take time to calm him down. “Actually, he _did_ apologize.”

“And what did you say?” demanded Konoha.

“I said it’s okay.”

 _“What?!”_ Konoha slammed his fist onto the table, nearly knocking over Akaashi’s drink. “That good-for-nothing… you just… you forgave him just like that?!”

“It’s been years,” Akaashi replied calmly. “He wants to be friends again.”

 _“What?!”_ Konoha exclaimed again, this time slapping the tabletop. Akaashi winced ever-so-slightly at the sound. It sounded like that stung. He would have to ask Konoha later if his hand was okay.

“Is he fucking serious?” hissed Konoha. “I swear to fucking—”

“Aki, stop.” Akaashi crossed his arms over his chest.

“Don’t tell me you’re okay with being _friends_ again with that _jerk_?” Konoha barked. “After everything he did to you? After he—”

“I’m over it,” declared Akaashi simply. “I’m over _him._ ”

“Sure,” said Konoha, leaning back and visibly calming down. His tone was also several notches lower. “But that doesn’t mean he’s off the hook. I’m still beating the living shit out of him.”

“He’s taller than you,” Akaashi deadpanned, cocking an eyebrow teasingly.

“But I’m stronger! Look at those arms, I could snap them right off!”

Akaashi giggled. “No, you couldn’t. They’re stronger than they look. _Trust me._ ” Akaashi gave Konoha a knowing look.

“Oh _gods_ ,” Konoha gagged and stuck his tongue out. “Fine, I trust you.” Akaashi laughed, and soon Konoha joined him.

“But seriously, Keiji,” Konoha said as soon as their laughter died down. “Are you okay?” His eyes were filled with concern now, more than anything, and Akaashi knew this was the beginning of the real conversation.

“I am,” he nodded, folding his hands on the table. “I thought that conversation would be more difficult than it ended up being. So yes, I’m fine.”

Konoha eyed him carefully for a moment, and Akaashi took the time to sip his drink.

“So… you’re not in love with Kuroo?”

Akaashi gave him a small smile as he shook his head. “No, I am not in love with Kuroo-san. I haven’t been for a while now. But I… I think I’ve just confirmed it tonight.”

“What do you mean?” asked Konoha, narrowing his eyes at Akaashi.

“Earlier. He… uh… he squeezed my hand, and I felt nothing.”

“Nothing?”

Akaashi shook his head.

“Not even a little twitch?”

_“Nothing.”_

Konoha smiled slyly at Akaashi.

Akaashi frowned. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Nothing,” Konoha shook his head. “I’m glad you’re really over Kuroo.”

“And…?” Akaashi prompted, tilting his head.

“And, if you ask me, I think you should ask Bokuto out.”

“Well then,” said Akaashi, rolling his eyes, “it’s a good thing I’m _not_ asking you.”

“And I think you should still punch Kuroo in the face.”

“Again, _not asking you_.”

“Okay, I’ll do it, then.”

“No, you won’t.”

“I will.”

“Just go home, Aki.”

“Hey hey hey, ‘Kaashi!” suddenly came Bokuto’s voice. Akaashi hadn’t even noticed him approaching. 

Konoha smirked at Akaashi as he started to slide out of the booth, just as Bokuto took his seat beside Akaashi.

“Okay, okay, I’m going home,” Konoha announced. “I think you should be good for the night, _right,_ Keiji?” he asked, his eyes shifting between Akaashi and Bokuto.

Akaashi glared at Konoha. “Good night, Aki.”

“Good night, Konoha!” Bokuto chimed in. “Get home safe!”

Konoha chuckled. “Good night, you guys,” he said as he walked away. 

“Are you done working tonight, ‘Kaashi?” asked Bokuto as soon as Konoha was out of earshot. Akaashi quickly shook his head. 

“Oh,” said Bokuto softly. Akaashi noted how his mouth curved into a small frown, but then quickly transformed back into a grin. “Well then, go and keep working! I’m gonna go get you a refill.” Bokuto reached for his empty glass and sauntered off to the bar.

Akaashi spread his work out in front of him again. By the time Bokuto returned, his nose was once again buried in storyboards.

“Here,” said Bokuto as he placed Akaashi’s new drink gingerly on the table. Akaashi reached for it absentmindedly. His hand brushed Bokuto’s for a split-second, sending a jolt of electricity down his spine and straight through his heart.

Akaashi looked up at Bokuto. He was looking over Akaashi’s shoulder, frowning as he tried to read the tiny text in speech bubbles haphazardly scrawled across the pages. He looked… calm. Normal.

So why was Akaashi hyperventilating over a split-second of contact?

“You okay, ‘Kaashi?” asked Bokuto. He was now looking at Akaashi, still frowning.

Akaashi quickly nodded. “I’m fine, Bokuto-san.”

“Okay then. Uh… sorry I was trying to read over your shoulder!” Bokuto said suddenly, giving a small bow in apology. “Please, continue. I won’t be a bother anymore, I promise!”

Akaashi chuckled. “You’ve never been a bother, Bokuto-san,” he said.

“I’m glad,” Bokuto said softly. His eyes were twinkling.

Akaashi spent the next hour or so working in silence, with Bokuto seated beside him. It was nice. It was comfortable. 

It was _frightening_.

Because the longer Akaashi sat there — the longer Bokuto sat there with him — the more Akaashi wanted to just take his hand and intertwine their fingers. Cup his cheek, feel the stubble on his face. Press their lips together. 

The longer they sat there, the more Akaashi wanted Bokuto. Wanted him to stay by his side, to never leave. Wanted to look into his golden eyes and lose himself in them.

 _No,_ Akaashi chided himself. 

“No?” echoed Bokuto.

Had Akaashi said that out loud? _Fuck._

Bokuto had evidently frozen in the middle of the act of reaching for Akaashi’s glass.

“You… don’t want another drink?” clarified Bokuto.

“Uh… n-no, no thank you, Bokuto-san,” said Akaashi. _Whew. That was convenient._

“Actually, I think I’m done for tonight,” Akaashi announced. He needed to get home immediately if he was unconsciously (or subconsciously) speaking out loud and out of turn, otherwise he might end up saying something he wasn’t supposed to.

Like, _“Bokuto-san, you’re really handsome.”_

Or, _“Bokuto-san, will you go out with me?”_

Or, _“Bokuto-san, I think I’m falling for you.”_

 _Fuck._ Akaashi needed to get out of there.

“Okay,” said Bokuto.

Akaashi gathered everything on the table and stuffed it all into his bag. He managed to go through half of the storyboards. Not the pace he had hoped for. Then again, he didn’t expect all the… _interruptions_. 

His eyes flitted towards Bokuto, who was finishing the last of his own drink.

Not once, in the many times that Bokuto had come over to his booth to sit with him as he worked, did Akaashi ever think of Bokuto as an _“interruption”_. The realization washed over him as Bokuto placed his empty glass on the table.

“You ready to go?” the taller man asked. Akaashi nodded. They both slid out of the booth and pulled on their coats, and Akaashi swung his bag over his shoulder. He followed Bokuto out of the bar, but not before dropping by the table still occupied by the MSBY team and Kuroo.

“Bo-kun! Akaashi-kun!” Atsumu called. “Heading out already?”

“Yeah, we are!” Bokuto replied for the two of them. Akaashi simply nodded wordlessly. He noted the presence of two of the foreigners on the team. He wasn’t sure if he had seen them here with Bokuto before. He didn’t really notice anyone else other than Bokuto, now that he thought about it.

“Ah!” Bokuto exclaimed. “Sorry! Akaashi, these are my teammates. That’s Adriah Thomas, and that’s Oliver Barnes,” he said, pointing to each one.

Akaashi nodded politely at them. “Nice to meet you,” he said. The two men simply nodded at him. They looked a bit too drunk to offer handshakes. Akaashi didn’t mind.

“And you already know Tsum-Tsum and Kuroo-kun,” said Bokuto. Akaashi nodded again.

“You look like you’ve been working non-stop, Keiji,” said Kuroo. “Get some rest.”

Kuroo had always told him to “get some rest” when he worked himself too hard. He had spent hours in Kuroo’s and Daichi’s shared apartment, doing homework with them. Akaashi had always been a night owl, hunched over Kuroo’s dining table, his earbuds blasting white noise into his ear as he typed up his homework. A couple of times, Kuroo had plucked one of the earbuds out, had kissed his cheek, and had told him to go sleep already.

Akaashi’s heart had always leapt in its cage whenever Kuroo did that. Whenever Kuroo showed that he cared.

But not tonight. 

Akashi heard Kuroo’s words, but they did not have the same effect.

“I will, Kuroo-san,” he replied.

“Alright, we’re out!” Bokuto said loudly as he waved goodbye and finally headed out the door, Akaashi right on his heels.

“Will you let me drive you home tonight, ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto offered the moment they were out on the sidewalk.

Akaashi shook his head. “Thank you for the offer, as always, Bokuto-san,” he said. “But I will get home just fine on my own.”

“Like you always do,” chuckled Bokuto, shaking his head. 

Akaashi offered a smile in apology.

“Good—”

“Say, Akaashi,” Bokuto began, suddenly turning to face Akaashi. “You said you didn’t have class tomorrow morning, right?”

Akaashi nodded. “My classes don’t start until noon.”

“Would you like to have breakfast with me?” 

Akaashi balked.

“B-breakfast? With… with you?” 

“Yeah!” replied Bokuto. “Just me and you. Like…” Bokuto scratched his head and a light dusting of pink spread across his cheeks. “Like a date.”

“L-l-like a… like a date?”

Akaashi’s chest was pounding. 

Was Bokuto asking him out?

Bokuto pulled himself to his full height. “Yes. A date,” he declared. “Would you like to go on a breakfast date with me tomorrow?”

Bokuto was asking him out.

Bokuto Koutarou, the most popular member of one of the most popular volleyball teams in the country, was asking him, Akaashi Keiji, out on a date.

Akaashi blinked.

 _I should say no,_ Akaashi told himself.

But as the voice telling him to turn Bokuto down repeated in his head, Konoha’s words rang in his ears.

 _Maybe it’s about time you gave someone else a chance?_ _  
__Maybe… if you were finally going to give someone a chance… maybe it should be him?_

“Okay.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened, their golden color clearly visible in the streetlight. 

“Really?” Bokuto breathed.

Akaashi nodded quickly, before he could change his mind, before he could open his mouth and say something else.

 _“Yessss!!!!”_ Bokuto cried out, squeezing his eyes shut and pumping a fist in the air. 

Akaashi pressed a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing. Bokuto was adorable.

“Okay, so, I’ll see you tomorrow, ‘Kaashi?” said Bokuto excitedly. “Uh… where do I… where do I meet you?”

“There’s a cafe a block from here,” replied Akaashi, pointing towards the direction of the cafe he used to frequent before Konoha opened the bar. “You won’t miss it, I promise.”

“Perfect! Okay, okay. So I’ll see you at that cafe tomorrow at… eight AM? Is that okay? Is that too early for you?”

“Eight is fine, Bokuto-san,” he replied calmly, in stark contrast to Bokuto, who was practically vibrating in excitement. 

“Good! Okay, eight it is!” squeaked Bokuto. “Okay, I guess I better go home and sleep. Good night, Akaashi!”

“Good night, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi smiled as he turned on his heel and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious, the Kuroo-Akaashi break-up scene is written out in Mistake, one of the other fics in this series.
> 
> I know the last chapter was a cliffhanger and it totally built up expectations, so I hope those were met with this chapter. I’d love to know what you guys think so far! ♥️ Kudos and comments are very very much appreciated. I’m also on Twitter and Tumblr if you’re so inclined.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who’s been supporting this fic. You guys keep me writing. I love each and every one of you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for bringing this update late. Honestly, I had a hard time writing it and then editing it, so now we have another monster chapter. I'm going to really try to limit the next chapters to maybe 5k words max. For now, I hope you enjoy Bokuto and Akaashi's first date!

Bokuto was up before the sun even began peeking from the horizon.

To describe Bokuto as “excited” was the understatement of the century. He could barely keep his hands steady last night as drove home, could barely get himself to sleep, and now could barely keep still.

He had spent the first hour of his day in bed, kicking at his sheets. He knew it was too damn early to get up, but he couldn’t go back to sleep. So he decided to work out, starting with forty minutes on the treadmill. He then proceeded to weight training, but the idea of a date with Akaashi Keiji later that night bore too much on his mind that he kept losing count of his reps, his mind running “Akaashi” over and over again instead of counting. He gave up the weights and instead jumped into the shower. 

It was a full hour before he had to meet up with Akaashi, and he was standing buck-naked in front of his open closet, deciding on what to wear. The drive would take him only twenty minutes, but he knew he needed to hurry up. He still had to fix his hair, which was currently dripping onto his bare shoulders. He ran a hand across all the clothes hanging in the closet once, twice, three times, but nothing was jumping out to him.

It was too early to call any of his friends, all of whom he was sure were taking advantage of the lack of morning practice to sleep in. He had never stressed out over fashion before. He was the type of guy who didn’t really think much about clothes, and just threw on the first thing he saw, mindful of the occasion.

But this was different. It was his first official date with Akaashi, and he needed to impress.

Bokuto sighed. What did he want to achieve? He wanted Akaashi to fall in love with him! Okay, maybe that was aiming for too much too soon. Maybe he could settle for Akaashi thinking he was sexy. Yeah, that could work. He thumbed through his closet again with that goal in mind, and his eyes fell on the black turtleneck shirt he had been wearing the first night he met Akaashi a month ago.

 _If I was able to get him to sleep with me wearing this, then I must look really fucking good in it,_ he thought.

Bokuto quickly pulled the shirt on and admired his reflection in the mirror. It was doing wonders for his torso. The shirt was tight enough to show off the bulge of his pectorals and the cuts of his arms. He flexed experimentally, tightening his biceps, and was satisfied at how the fabric strained to contain them. 

_Perfect,_ he told himself.

Bokuto spent another fifteen minutes deciding on what pants to pair with his shirt, and then what shoes to go with his outfit. He spent a lot of time teasing and slicking up his hair just the _right_ way. By the time he headed out the door, he was already running late.

He arrived at the cafe at exactly 8:00, and thankfully, a parking spot was readily available. He maneuvered his car into the slot and dashed to the door, where he found Akaashi already waiting.

Bokuto realized that it was the first time he was seeing Akaashi in daylight, and not in the harsh, dim lighting of the bar. His breath caught in his throat as the world seemed to spin in slow motion. Even through eyeglasses, Bokuto could see that Akaashi’s blue eyes were a brighter blue in this light, with just a hint of gold in them — like the middle of the ocean reflecting the sun on a clear day. He was wearing a cream-colored sweater, black jeans and black boots under his tan coat. The soft morning light bounced off his head of shiny dark curls.

Akaashi was fucking gorgeous.

Bokuto swallowed thickly as he approached.

“Hey hey hey!” he greeted cheerfully, hoping that his tone was casual and normal and not at all nervous. “I’m sorry I’m late.”

Akaashi shook his head. “You’re not,” he said. “I only just arrived as well.”

Bokuto nodded. “You look gorgeous,” he commented.

Color started to spread across Akaashi’s cheeks, right below his glasses. “Th-thank you, Bokuto-san,” he stammered, looking away for a second before returning the compliment. “You look really good yourself.”

Bokuto puffed out his chest. “Thank you. Let’s go inside?” he offered. “It’s cold out here.”

Akaashi nodded and pulled the cafe door open. Bokuto followed right behind him. They headed straight for the counter, where they fell in line next to a man in a suit.

Bokuto looked up at the menu overhead and studied the selection.

“What do you usually get?” he asked.

“A large black coffee and a plain bagel,” Akaashi answered automatically.

“Wow, you’ve got a standard order, haven’t you?” Bokuto laughed. 

“I am a creature of habit, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi replied, his half-lidded eyes glinting.

“Oh yeah, I definitely believe that,” Bokuto nodded eagerly.

The man in front of them got his coffee and left. Bokuto stepped up to the cashier immediately.

“Good morning, can I get your order?”

“Yeah!” Bokuto replied eagerly. “My friend will get a large black coffee and a plain bagel—”

“No, Bokuto-san, I—” Akaashi interjected. Bokuto grabbed his wrist gently and flashed him a quick grin. “Don’t worry about it,” he said quickly to Akaashi. He turned back to the barista. “And I will get—” Bokuto narrowed his eyes at the menu. “I guess the same thing! Oh, and also a vegetable omelette!” 

“Can I get your name for the cup?” the barista behind the counter asked lazily. Without looking at Bokuto or Akaashi, he reached over to grab two cups, still stacked together.

“Bokuto.”

The barista’s eyes widened at Bokuto and the cups he had just grabbed clattered to the floor just as he whipped his head around, finally facing his customer.

“You’re… you’re…” the barista breathed.

“Bokuto,” repeated Bokuto with a smile.

“You’re _Bokuto Koutarou_! From MSBY!” the barista exclaimed, finally gathering his wits about him.

“Yeah,” laughed Bokuto, letting go of Akaashi’s wrist and scratching the back of his neck.

“Oh my god… I’m so sorry I didn’t recognize you earlier, Bokuto-san!”

“No, no, that’s okay!” Bokuto reassured him. 

“Bokuto-san, can I—” The barista reached deep into his pants pocket and plucked out his phone. “Can I get your autograph, please?” He shoved the phone face-down towards Bokuto, revealing a black phone case with gold stripes and a large white “12” in the middle.

Bokuto guffawed. “Wow, you’re using my uniform as a phone case! Cool!” He grabbed the white marker the barista handed him and quickly scribbled his name right below the large “12”. “This is actually nice. I should get myself one of these,” he mused. 

Bokuto turned to Akaashi, beaming. “What do you think, Akaashi?”

“Uh… sure, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi replied. “But would it not be a bit conceited for you to be using your own merch? Maybe you can get a case without the number, but instead, the team logo.”

Bokuto’s eyebrows knit together as he considered the suggestion. capping the marker and handing it back to the barista together with the phone. “I think you’re right!” he finally said, beaming back up at Akaashi.

“Thank you so much!” the barista squeaked, grabbing his things from Bokuto. He took a second to admire Bokuto’s handwriting before quickly clearing his throat and punching in Bokuto’s order.

“Okay, so you’re having two large black coffees, two cheese bagels, and one vegetable omelette… that’ll be 1,580, please.”

Akaashi reached for his wallet, but Bokuto quickly handed the barista his card.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi began, “I was supposed to pay this time, remember?”

“Hmm?” 

“We agreed that I would get the bill next time,” said Akaashi. “At the onigiri place.”

A wide smile broke across Bokuto’s face. He didn’t expect Akaashi to remember that one statement. He had been joking, after all. Concern was etched on Akaashi’s face as Bokuto looked at him fondly.

“I think what I said was, you can get the bill on our _second_ date,” said Bokuto.

“Yes, exactly—”

“This isn’t our second date,” Bokuto interrupted. 

Akaashi frowned. “But… the night at the onigiri place—”

“That one was a _friendly date_ , remember?” smirked Bokuto. “So that doesn’t count.” Bokuto turned to the barista to retrieve his card and then turned back to Akaashi.

“If we agreed that you would pay on our second date, then this is not the time to do it — _yet_ ,” he said with a wink.

Another barista slid a tray of food and drinks towards them.

“Enjoy your meal, Bokuto-san!” the first barista called as Bokuto grabbed the tray from the counter.

“Thanks!” he replied.

Bokuto followed Akaashi to the far corner of the cafe. He set down the tray as Akaashi pulled off his coat and draped it carefully across the back of his seat. He did as Akaashi did, noting how his date’s eyes lingered on his arms as he pulled off his coat. They sat across from each other and Bokuto gingerly removed the cups and plates from the tray and placed them on the table. 

“Thank you,” Akaashi said softly as he grabbed his coffee cup. “Bokuto-san… I was wondering…”

“Hmm?”

“Do you not usually have practice?”

Bokuto nodded. 

“Are you skipping practice today?” Akaashi asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“No!” Bokuto replied quickly. “No no no! Coach is out of town until tomorrow so we have a little bit of time off.”

“Did the coach _give_ you time off? Or are you just _taking_ it?” Akaashi countered. HIs face was stoic, but his tone had a teasing lilt to it.

Bokuto laughed. They had only been hanging out for a month, and yet Akaashi already knew how to tease him. Akaashi was The One, he was sure of it.

“He _gave_ it!” said Bokuto, slapping the table for emphasis. “And don’t worry, he’s gonna whip all our asses with extra practices when he comes back.”

The corners of Akaashi’s mouth lifted slightly. His amusement was clearer in his blue eyes, which glinted in the sunlight.

Bokuto could swim forever in those dark pools of blue. Drown, even. He watched, transfixed, as Akaashi pressed his lips to his coffee cup, eyelids fluttering closed as the drink passed his lips, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed the hot beverage.

Gods, since when did drinking coffee become so fucking _sexy_?

Bokuto quickly shoved food into his mouth in an attempt to hide the heat that was climbing up his face and crawling towards his abdomen.

“Well, I’m glad you have a little break,” said Akaashi, a small smile now on his lips. He placed his cup on the table.

“Yeah, me too!” Bokuto nodded. “But what about you?”

“What do you mean?” frowned Akaashi.

“You’re always working at the bar!” said Bokuto. “Do you study on the nights you’re not there too?”

Akaashi nodded in reply, chewing on a piece of bagel he had just torn off.

“When I’m at the bar, I normally do my writing assignments, or my thesis, or my work at the magazine,” he said. “I study at home for other things. Like math.” Akaashi's mouth twisted at the word, as if he were disgusted by the subject.

Bokuto couldn’t help the snort that escaped him. The face Akaashi had just made was _too cute_. It made Bokuto want to grab his face and just kiss him.

“What’s so funny?” asked Akaashi.

Bokuto shook his head. “Nothing. You’re just cute.”

He hadn’t meant to say that out loud, but he was glad he did. He smiled as Akaashi ducked his head in an attempt to hide the fierce blush that bloomed across his face. _Gods,_ that just made Bokuto want to kiss him _more_.

He was already having so much fun making Akaashi fluster and fumble. If this was what it was going to be like every day for the rest of his life, with Akaashi blushing furiously at every little thing he said, he would be unable to keep his hands off of the blue-eyed man.

“Anyway!” Bokuto said loudly. “You know, I’ve always wondered…” He rested his chopsticks on the side of the plate and leaned on his forearms on the table. “Why do you like working at the bar? Isn’t it… I dunno… _distracting?_ ”

Akaashi smiled, as if he knew the question was coming and was completely prepared for it.

“I can’t work in silence,” Akaashi explained. “I never could. I need to always be hearing something when I’m working.”

Bokuto tucked that piece of information for future reference.

“I used to study _here_ , actually,” Akaashi mused after a pause. He looked around the cafe, as if recalling the nights he had spent studying there. “When Konoha opened the bar, I moved my studying there as a show of support for him. And then it just became a habit. I got used to the sounds of clinking glasses, of beer hissing, of rowdy people laughing and talking. I even got the idea for my thesis while I was drinking there one night.”

“Oh yeah, your thesis!” 

Bokuto realized that he had never asked Akaashi all these things before. It was what the man had been busy with the entire time they had been sitting together this past month. Why did Bokuto never bother to ask him? _Oh right_ , because he always promised Akaashi that he wouldn’t be a bother. This was the first time that they were sitting together and Bokuto was free to run his mouth. Now was his chance.

“What’s it about?” Bokuto asked.

“I’m sure it would just be boring for you,” Akaashi said meekly, shaking his head.

“No, it won’t!” Bokuto insisted. “I really want to know.” It seemed like it was a big part of Akaashi’s life, and Bokuto wanted to know _everything_ about that.

“Well… it’s an analysis of romantic tropes in literature and how they set unrealistic expectations for real life, leading to failed relationships,” Akaashi said with a solemn expression.

“Oh wow,” Bokuto breathed, his eyes wide.

He did not expect _that_.

Well, he didn’t know what to expect, but it was certainly _not that_.

Was it just him, or did that statement sound… _angry_?

“Do you really believe that, Akaashi?”

Akaashi nodded, his raised coffee cup obscuring his face. Bokuto’s eyes remained glued on him as he drank more of his coffee before explaining.

“Literature always just shows us the honeymoon phase of a relationship,” Akaashi went on. “Especially the usual tropes. Love at first sight. The star-crossed lovers. The chase. The pining. The wedding. No one ever writes about how a relationship fails.”

Akaashi looked out the window wearing an expression that Bokuto had never seen on him before. His face was rigid, his jaw set, his mouth in a tight line. But somehow, none of that hardness was in his eyes, which were soft and pensive.

Akaashi’s voice was softer as he continued. “How the world of the person left behind is shattered into pieces. How that person struggles to rebuild their life without the other.”

He was silent for a long moment, his eyes glued to something beyond the window glass that Bokuto couldn’t figure out. Finally, he turned to face Bokuto, all emotion having evaporated from his face.

“And so, mere mortals like us, we set incredibly high expectations for our relationships,” he said, as if he were explaining basic math. “And when they fail, we blame ourselves for not finding our fairy tale ending. When what we should be doing is just _stop believing in fairy tales_.”

Bokuto frowned. Did Akaashi really feel this way?

“But…” he protested slowly, leaning in across the table. “Don’t you think that fairy tales give people hope?”

“Hope?” echoed Akaashi before taking a quick sip of his coffee.

“Yeah. That someday, you’ll fall in love completely, just like the characters in the story.”

“Sure,” Akaashi shrugged. “But that’s not all a relationship is about. And that’s precisely the problem — no one talks about the ugly side.”

“Ugly side?”

“Yes,” Akaashi nodded firmly. “Relationships are nasty business. There’s so much _work_ involved in just _staying together_ . Couples fight all the time, about _everything_ — even the little things like laundry and groceries. But no one ever writes about all that hard work. The story ends with the wedding, and no one talks about the marriage after that.”

“But they make up at the end of the day!” said Bokuto brightly. “They climb into bed with each other and cuddle and everything’s okay!”

“You’re illustrating my point exactly, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, gesturing towards him. “That right there, what you just said — it’s exactly what literature has taught us. But here, in the real world, that’s not the case.”

Akaashi drew in a breath.

“In the real world, they climb into bed together, separated by an inch of space. And then that inch of space grows bigger and bigger each night, until finally they’re separated by a wall, sleeping in different rooms. Or worse, sleeping in the arms of other people.”

Akaashi paused again, this time to stuff a small piece of bagel into his mouth. 

“No one writes about that,” he said after swallowing. “No one _talks_ about that. So when it finally happens to you, you think, ‘My life is not perfect because I’ve lost my fairy tale.’ All because of unrealistic expectations.”

They were silent for a long moment. Akaashi lifted the cup to his lips and threw his head back slightly as he drank. Bokuto tried to read the expression on his face, but the pensive look he had earlier was completely gone, even as he went on that rant.

Finally, Bokuto let out a low whistle. “I feel like… you have really strong feelings about this, Akaashi.”

“I’m simply a realist,” replied Akaashi, pulling his mouth into a tight line for a second, and then returning it into its relaxed state.

A realist? Did that mean that Akaashi was speaking from experience? The “nasty business” of being in a relationship, the struggle to rebuild the world left behind, the separation night after night… Was that _him_? Was he talking about himself?

“Akaashi, I…”

“Yes, Bokuto-san?”

But Bokuto didn’t know what to say. For the first time in a long time, he was at a loss for words. Was he supposed to just ask Akaashi outright if he had been talking about himself? And if he was… Bokuto didn’t know how he would react. Because for Akaashi to talk that way only meant that he had gotten so very deeply hurt.

Did this have anything to do with the “bad breakup” Konoha had mentioned? Anger began to bubble inside him. He couldn’t imagine what kind of monster Akaashi’s ex was. How could anyone hurt this beautiful creature? He couldn’t fathom it. If he were Akaashi’s boyfriend, he would do everything in his power to make sure that Akaashi was happy. He would never do anything to hurt him.

He would give Akaashi the world.

He would never let him go.

“Bokuto-san?” 

“Huh?”

Akaashi was blinking up at him expectantly. “You were saying something?”

Bokuto chuckled. “Ah… I was…”

_Shit. Think of something!_

Bokuto cleared his throat. “I was just wondering… since you said you’re a realist, what kind of stories do you write for the magazine?”

 _Good save, Koutarou!_ Bokuto cheered himself on, having successfully diverted the topic.

“Oh, I don’t write,” Akaashi replied, shaking his head. “I’m an assistant editor. I go through other people’s work. And I’m editing manga, not short stories or anything like that.”

Bokuto noted the slight sigh that escaped Akaashi.

 _Uh oh._ Maybe it wasn’t a good save after all.

“Do you… _not like_ what you do?” he asked carefully.

“It’s okay. It’s just…” Akaashi trailed off, his eyes shifting to the sides.

“Just what?”

“Just that…” And there it was again, that small sigh. “Sometimes I wish I were _writing_ instead of reading other people’s writing, you know?” he shrugged.

“Anyway. What about you, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi rested his chin on his palm and leaned forward in his seat.

“What about me?”

“You haven’t told me anything about yourself.”

“There’s nothing to tell!” Bokuto laughed.

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Akaashi pressed him.

“Okay, let’s see,” said Bokuto, leaning forward to meet Akaashi across the table. “I grew up here in Tokyo. I have three older sisters. I got recruited to the League right after high school. And I’ve been playing ever since!” He finished with a flourish, throwing his head back and downing his coffee.

“How long have you been in the League?” Akaashi asked.

“Six years now,” replied Bokuto. “I’m old compared to those other athletes.”

Akaashi paused for a moment. “Six years…” he mused. “Meaning… Konoha was your kouhai in middle school?”

Bokuto nodded.

“So you’re… just two years older than me?”

“Why do you sound so surprised? Do I look old?” His lower lip jutted out in a pout, his shoulders slumping.

Akaashi chuckled. “No, not at all, Bokuto-san. I guess… I guess I just imagined you to be _older_ , with you being so successful already and all.”

Bokuto let out a belly laugh.

“Please forgive me for my erroneous assumption,” said Akaashi, bowing his head.

“As long as you didn’t think I was forty, we’re fine!”

Akaashi lifted his head and revealed a smile across his face. “No, I did _not_ think you were forty.”

“Good!” said Bokuto exuberantly.

“So, you’ve been competitive for six years on the League, plus high school…”

“And middle school too!”

“Yes, of course,” murmured Akaashi. “And you still like it? Volleyball, I mean?”

“ _Hell yeah!_ I love it!” Bokuto barked. “I don’t see myself ever doing anything else.”

“But… you know it isn’t forever, right? What do you intend to do when you retire?”

Bokuto thought for a moment. He had never gotten asked that question before.

“Honestly, I don’t know. Be a fairy tale husband, I guess,” Bokuto shrugged, earning a chuckle from Akaashi.

“Well, I’m sure your wife would be one very lucky princess,” Akaashi remarked.

“She would be the unluckiest woman in the world to have married someone as gay as me,” Bokuto countered.

Akaashi laughed. “Okay, your _husband_ , then,” he smiled.

“Oh, no,” Bokuto said softly, shaking his head. He looked right into Akaashi’s twinkling blue eyes.

“I think _I’d_ be the lucky one.”

A fierce blush made its way to Akaashi’s face so quickly, he didn’t have time to hide it. Smirking to himself, Bokuto gave Akaashi time to settle down in the guise of finishing his coffee.

They sat quietly as the redness slowly faded from Akaashi’s cheeks. He was finishing his bagel and was _pointedly_ refusing to look at Bokuto.

Akaashi was _fucking cute_ . Now Bokuto really really _really_ wanted to kiss him.

“Hey, ‘Kaashi.”

“Yes, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi finally looked up at Bokuto. His expression was neutral, no trace of any of the fluster he clearly felt minutes ago.

“You said before that you didn’t know much about the V-League.”

“I don’t,” Akaashi confirmed.

“Would you… would you like a better idea?”

Akaashi looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“Would you like to watch a game sometime?” Bokuto blurted out.

Akaashi cocked an eyebrow.

“I mean, like, in person. At the arena. And... not with me, of course! ‘Cause… well, you’d be watching me play,” he stammered. “And… and you can bring friends! I don’t mind giving all your friends tickets as long as you tell me in advance how many you guys are gonna be. I swear! Bring all your friends!”

“Oh. Um…”

Bokuto inhaled, trying to calm himself down. Why was this so _hard_?

“I’d really like to see you at a game, Akaashi,” he finally said, his tone soft. “And then we could, maybe… do something afterwards? Celebrate a win?” Bokuto flashed Akaashi a giant smile.

“What do you say?” he asked, eyebrows shooting up in eager anticipation.

Akaashi nodded once. “Okay,” he said. “When?”

“Well, our next few games are going to be out of town, actually. But you might not be up for that right now?” said Bokuto tentatively.

Akaashi shook his head. “I’m sorry, I’m in the middle of finals and all that.”

“Yeah, exactly! Wouldn’t want you to not graduate, right?” Bokuto quickly replied with a chuckle. “So the next one in Tokyo, then. But… I’m not sure when that’s gonna be. I honestly haven’t got the schedule memorized,” he finished with a sheepish grin.

“That’s okay.” 

“Can I bring Konoha?” Akaashi asked after a pause.

“Yeah!” said Bokuto eagerly. “I told you, you can bring as many friends as you want!”

“This might come as a surprise to you, Bokuto-san, but I don’t have a lot of friends who are into volleyball,” Akaashi deadpanned.

“There are people who _aren’t into volleyball_?!” said Bokuto in a mock-surprised tone.

They both laughed, Bokuto’s practically echoing across the cafe. When they settled down, Akaashi opened his mouth.

“Does that mean you’re leaving town for a while?” 

“Not right now, but yeah,” Bokuto nodded.

 _Please say you’re going to miss me,_ he prayed.

Nothing but a wordless nod came from Akaashi. Bokuto was slightly disappointed, but he willed his body not to betray him. Just because Akaashi didn’t say it didn’t mean he wouldn’t miss Bokuto, right? And maybe… he just didn’t realize it now, but he would later, when Bokuto was already out of town. That was a thing, right?

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi began. “Thank you for breakfast. Really, I had fun—”

“Me too!” interjected Bokuto.

“—but I’m afraid I have to catch the bus to get to class.”

 _“No!”_ Bokuto said immediately. Was the date ending already? It couldn’t be!

“I can drive you!” Bokuto offered.

“Bokuto-san, thank you, but—”

“Please?” Bokuto whimpered. _“Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease please?”_

Akaashi chuckled. “Alright,” he surrendered. “But just this once.”

Bokuto nodded, but he was determined to not let it be the last car ride he would have with Akaashi Keiji.

They pulled on their coats and stepped out of the cafe, into the bright sunlight. Bokuto led the way to his car and opened the door for Akaashi.

“Thank you,” Akaashi said softly as he stepped into the car.

Bokuto closed the door and dashed to the other side, quickly pulling open the driver’s side and jumping in. He pressed the ignition and the car roared to life.

“Hey Akaashi,” he said, turning to his passenger, who was pulling on his seatbelt.

“Yes?”

“Will you give me your number?”

“You know, so I can call you about the next game,” Bokuto added quickly.

Akaashi stopped for a moment, staring at Bokuto with an unreadable expression. Finally, he held out his hand.

“Give me your phone. I’ll save my number.”

Bokuto quickly pulled out his phone from his pocket and handed it to Akaashi. He fastened his own seatbelt as he watched Akaashi’s long fingers fly across his screen. When Akaashi returned the device, there was a new contact on the screen: Akaashi Keiji.

He pressed the call button and listened to the ringing through his car’s speakers. Akaashi pulled out his own phone, which was clearly on silent mode, and showed it to Bokuto. An unknown number calling was flashed on the screen.

“I assume this is you?” Akaashi smirked.

“Answer it,” urged Bokuto.

Akaashi rolled his eyes and pressed the phone to his ear, but didn’t speak.

“Hey Akaashi! It’s Bokuto!” Bokuto was well aware that Akaashi could hear him through the phone and with his own ears, without any filter. “Please save my number, okay?”

Akaashi laughed out loud, his nose wrinkling. The sound came through Bokuto’s car speakers as well, filling the tiny space with it.

Bokuto quickly decided that there was no better sound in the world than the sound of Akaashi Keiji’s laugh.

Akaashi ended the call and saved Bokuto’s number. He showed Bokuto his screen again, this time showing off the new contact: Bokuto Koutarou. Akaashi had placed a star emoji right after his name.

“What’s with the star?” he asked.

“‘Cause you’re a celebrity,” Akaashi shrugged. 

Bokuto chuckled as he put the car into drive and pulled out of the parking slot. 

They sat in relative silence, the GPS giving directions from time to time. Bokuto took every opportunity to glance over at his passenger. His half-lidded eyes were glued to the windshield, to the road in front of them. His hands were on his lap, the fingers twisting and pulling. 

“You okay, ‘Kaashi?” he asked.

“Yes,” Akaashi replied quickly. “Yes, I am.”

“You’re not going to be late, don’t worry,” he reassured Akaashi. “We’ll be there in no time.”

“I know, Bokuto-san. I’m not worried.”

Bokuto’s eyes flicked toward Akaashi’s direction. He was still pulling at his own fingers.

A shrill ringing sound pierced the quiet between them. Bokuto pressed a button on the steering wheel.

“Yukie!” he greeted. “You’re on speaker, okay? I’m with my—” Bokuto paused. Fuck, he had almost said “boyfriend”. Akaashi wasn’t his boyfriend — _not yet_ anyway, if Bokuto had anything to say about it.

“I’m with my friend,” Bokuto finally recovered. “But don’t worry, he’s cool! You can say anything and he won’t spill!”

“Hello, Bokuto’s friend. I just won’t give out details,” said Yukie flippantly. “Listen, Bokuto, the deal is done. You’re scheduled for a shoot tomorrow and the day after that.”

“I have practice the day after,” protested Bokuto. 

“Yeah, they’ll show up at the gym to shoot,” replied Yukie. “Already cleared it with Coach. They want it done ASAP because all of it’s gotta come out in two weeks. So don’t forget, okay? Tomorrow and the day after! I’ll email you the address for tomorrow’s shoot.”

“Got it, thanks, Yukie!”

“Check your email!” said Yukie before hanging up. 

“Sorry about that,” Bokuto said quickly. “That was my agent, Yukie. Me and Konoha and her all went to middle school together.”

Akaashi nodded. “You’re a busy man,” he remarked.

“The JVA wants me Tsum-Tsum to work for more sponsors,” Bokuto explained. “We’re all hoping that this one — the one Yukie called me about — will bring more brands in.”

“More sponsors?” echoed Akaashi. “Your face is all over Japan already, Bokuto-san.”

“Those are old ads!” laughed Bokuto. “Look closer and you’ll see. I was so much younger when we shot those. I looked better!”

“I disagree,” Akaashi shook his head.

“W-what?” Bokuto’s hands nearly slipped off the steering wheel as he made a turn.

“I think you look better now,” said Akaashi.

“At least, you look better in person than in your ads,” he explained after a pause.

Bokuto stole a glance and was surprised to find Akaashi looking right at him. They both quickly looked away.

Bokuto’s heart hadn’t stopped jumping since Akaashi had said he disagreed. Was that his way of flirting with Bokuto? If it was, then it was working very well. And if it wasn’t, then Bokuto was a damn idiot.

His eyes flitted to his passenger once more. Akaashi was looking out the window, his face turned away from Bokuto.

“We’re… here?” Bokuto announced tentatively, after a few more minutes of driving in silence, as the GPS announced their arrival. They were entering the campus grounds. 

“Uh… Where do I drop you off?” he asked.

“At that building, just right over there.” Akaashi pointed to a building towards the right. Bokuto drove on and found a slot in the parking area right in front of the building.

Bokuto heard the click of Akaashi’s seatbelt as it was unbuckled. He quickly undid his own and turned to face his passenger.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said softly, facing Bokuto and wearing an equally soft smile. Sunlight was filtering in through the tinted windows of the car, forming a halo around his head.

He was so beautiful.

“It was my pleasure,” Bokuto replied, meaning every word.

Akaashi gave a small nod and began to turn towards the car door.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto blurted out. The other man calmly faced him again.

“Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“I… I had a great time,” he stammered. “And… I-I’d really like to do it again.”

“Do what again?” 

“This,” he replied. “Getting to know you.” 

“I think you’ve gotten to know me pretty well, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi scoffed.

“What do you mean?” Bokuto frowned.

“Well…” said Akaashi, a light blush coloring his cheeks, “we’ve had sex, haven’t we?”

“Oh!” Bokuto laughed. Of course Bokuto hadn’t forgotten about _that_. But even back then, he had already wanted so much more than sex from Akaashi.

He wanted everything.

“Yeah, but that’s not what I mean,” he clarified. “I meant, I want to know more about you. And… I’d like for you to… get to know me too.”

Akaashi blinked up at Bokuto. The few moments it took him to respond felt like forever.

“I’d like that,” Akaashi breathed.

Bokuto smiled softly. He leaned across the center console toward Akaashi, slowly bringing his hand up to cup Akaashi’s cheek. When the man didn’t flinch, he ran his thumb lightly across the smooth, pale cheekbone. He felt Akaashi’s face grow warm under his touch.

Ever so slowly, he leaned in closer, until their noses were almost touching. He quickly pivoted and placed a feather-light kiss on Akaashi’s other cheek. He allowed himself to linger for a few moments, his lips still on Akaashi’s perfect skin, his breath falling on the tiny hairs on Akaashi’s face. Akaashi smelled like the ocean, like how his blue eyes looked in the sunlight. It was intoxicating.

Akaashi was bright red by the time Bokuto pulled away.

“So,” he said. “Can I see you again?”

Akaashi reached for the door handle and quickly pushed it open, allowing the cold February air to gush into the vehicle.

“You know where to find me, Bokuto-san,” he said with a coy smile before finally hopping out of the car.

*****

Akaashi was a mess. 

He had not been paying attention in any of his classes. He had nearly crashed into another student while walking across the quad toward his next class. He had stood at the bus stop, staring off into space, completely oblivious to the fact that his bus was already leaving without him. He couldn’t even recall how he had managed to get to the office.

And now Akaashi couldn’t see the hand that Udai was waving right in front of his face.

“Akaashi? Hello? _Hellooooooo?_ ”

Akaashi jumped at the sound of Udai’s hand slapping his desk hard.

“Welcome back,” Udai sneered. He was standing right in front of Akaashi’s tiny desk.

“So sorry, Udai-san,” Akaashi apologized.. “I’ve just been—”

“Distracted, yes,” Udai rolled his eyes. “You didn’t hear anything I just said, did you?”

“Sorry,” Akaashi shook his head and apologized again. “Could you repeat that?”

“I said, the boss okayed all your edits on my latest storyboards.” Udai held out his hand. “Congrats.”

Akaashi hesitantly took Udai’s hand, and Udai gave him a firm handshake.

“Uhm… I… _What?_ ” Akaashi stammered.

“That’s a big deal around here!” Udai exclaimed. He looked around, suddenly realizing where they were, and lowered his voice. “An assistant editor like you doesn’t get all their edits approved in one go.” He clapped a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder. “You should be proud, Akaashi!”

“Thank you,” Akaashi said absentmindedly.

“What’s eating you?” Udai frowned. “You haven’t been yourself today.”

That was certainly an understatement.

“Nothing,” Akaashi shook his head. “I… I think I might be coming down with something. I haven’t been feeling very well today.” He began packing up his things, causing Udai to back away from his desk.

“Oh, okay,” muttered Udai.

“I’m sorry, Udai-san. I’ll work on the rest of the storyboards this week,” Akaashi promised as he slung his bag over his shoulder. “I just need a bit of rest, I think.”

“Okay,” said Udai. “Just…” he trailed off.

“Yes, Udai-san?”

“You know you can talk to me, right?” Udai said softly. “If there’s something bothering you… you know you can tell me.”

Akaashi nodded. “Thank you, Udai-san. But I’m fine. Really. I just need to rest for a bit.”

Udai held his hands up in surrender. Akaashi gave him a small bow as he made his way out of the office. He made the bus just in the nick of time, and soon he was hopping off and walking the block or so from the stop to his house.

The burst of cold air that greeted him was exactly what Akaashi needed. His entire body felt warm, despite the cold winds the entire day. 

It had felt warm since this morning, when Bokuto kissed him.

Akaashi’s mind played that moment over and over again. The way Bokuto had leaned forward and placed his large hand on Akaashi’s cheek. The way his calloused palm felt against Akaashi’s skin as he traced the cheekbone. The way the softness of his lips contrasted deliciously with the roughness of the hand. The way he had lingered for long moments.

Akaashi unlocked the front door and stepped inside the house, incredibly thankful that his parents weren’t home yet. He could feel his face burning just with the memory of Bokuto’s kiss. He took off his shoes and arranged them neatly near the entrance before running up the stairs to his room and throwing himself onto the bed.

Akaashi sighed into his pillow, wrapping his arms around it as he lay face-down.

The date with Bokuto was, to put it simply, _wonderful_.

Akaashi had hesitated to talk about his thesis for fear that it might bore his date and drive him away. Somehow, it had the opposite effect. Bokuto seemed quite interested, which Akaashi hadn’t expected at all. Bokuto didn’t seem to him as the type of guy who analyzed literature from all angles, but he certainly had interesting opinions, and seemed eager to convince Akaashi.

Akaashi found himself completely at ease in the athlete’s company. He didn’t know why he found that so surprising; they had been spending a lot of time together at the bar the past month or so, after all. But it was the first time that they truly held a conversation, and Akaashi didn’t find himself struggling to keep it going, and neither, it seemed, did Bokuto.

What was the most surprising to him, however, was how Bokuto had seemed completely blind to all the eyes gawking at him at the cafe. The only admirer that had caught his eye was the barista, and that was only because the man had expressly asked for an autograph. Bokuto did not seem to realize that all eyes in the cafe were turned to him. Despite the patrons stealing glances at their table the entire time, Bokuto had paid them no mind. In fact, Akaashi didn’t seem to recall any moment when Bokuto had taken a look at everyone surrounding him.

No, Bokuto had not taken his eyes off of Akaashi the entire morning.

Bokuto was clearly the celebrity between the two of them. That was for sure. But somehow, this morning with him — on their _date_ — Akaashi felt like the world revolved around _him_. With the way Bokuto looked at him, he felt… _special_. As if he were the celebrity who deserved all the attention at all times.

Bokuto had always made him feel that way. At the bar, when they first met, and every single one of those nights they had spent sitting together the past month or so.

And then again this morning, at the cafe.

Bokuto’s words echoed in Akaashi’s head. _I’d like for you to get to know me too._

And he had responded in the affirmative. _I’d like that._

He hadn’t been lying. Far from it. In fact, that was probably the most honest Akaashi had been about his feelings about Bokuto.

Akaashi found himself wanting to open up more to the man, to tell him everything on his mind, in his heart.

He found himself wanting Bokuto to truly get to know him. And he certainly _would_ like to get to know the athlete better.

He wondered how it would feel to be curled up in bed, wrapped in those strong arms. How the man looked while sleeping. How he looked like the moment he opened his golden eyes in the morning. How it would be to come home to him every single night after work. Would Bokuto kiss him just as tenderly he did this morning? Would he wrap his arms around Akaashi and lift him off the floor and say things like “I missed you”? 

He wondered what it would be like to love Bokuto Koutarou, and to be loved by him.

He wondered what it would be like to spend the rest of his life with Bokuto.

Akaashi rolled over onto his back and shook his head, determined to drive those thoughts away. He wasn’t in a fucking fairy tale. Bokuto isn’t Prince Charming and Akaashi isn’t some damsel in distress who needed saving from her evil stepmother or an evil queen or whatever. Bokuto wasn’t going to whisk him away and kiss him and live happily ever after with him. All of that would have to remain just that to Akaashi — a wonder.

 _This is real life, Keiji,_ he chided himself, squeezing his eyes shut.

But his own mind betrayed him instantly, choosing to again replay the kiss that Bokuto had planted on his cheek. His skin joined in, the sensation of Bokuto’s soft lips and warm breath on his face. His heart joined in, beating as furiously in his chest as it did at that moment.

And now all those thoughts — those _desires_ — that he had just driven away with a shake of his head came flooding back. The desire to feel Bokuto’s lips on his, to share a bed, to share a life.

To fall in love.

To feel the thrill of _falling_ in love and _being_ in love, like how he had been three or so years ago with Kuroo.

Akaashi’s eyes flew open.

_Kuroo._

Bokuto didn’t know about Kuroo. About how all those years ago… Kuroo hadn’t wanted Akaashi. Kuroo _had_ him for years, yet didn’t want him. That entire time, Kuroo had him, yet Kuroo wanted someone else.

They were friends after all, weren’t they? Akaashi had watched them at the bar that night. Bokuto and Kuroo didn’t look like they were simply co-workers.

And that was why Akaashi couldn’t want Bokuto. Couldn’t allow himself, no matter how tempting, to fall in love with the man. 

Because surely, the moment Kuroo tells Bokuto about him, Bokuto would see what Kuroo saw.

That there was something wrong with him. That he was someone who wasn’t worth loving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And I just want to say that if I were the one Bokuto kissed like that, I would've probably melted on the spot.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are much much muuuuch appreciated here! Feel free to scream at me on [Tumblr](https://omgsynecdoche.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/omgsynecdoche) as well. I absolutely love hearing from you guys, it warms my heart so so much. Thank you for supporting this fic. <3 This is my first multi-chapter in a loooong while, and tbh I'm kinda struggling, but the love I get from you guys really keeps me writing, so thank you, all of you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short story: I began writing this chapter even before I posted Chapter 6, but I was struggling so much and couldn’t get beyond, idk, 300 words? And then I got all your comments on Chapter 6, and oh my goodness, you guys, I literally finished this in like three days afterwards, after almost a week of struggling! (Editing was delayed because of work and that’s why I’m posting only now, I’m sorry!) Anyway, I told y’all that story because I wanted to let you know that your comments really give me the boost I need to keep writing. Thank you so so much, and please keep ‘em coming. I love you all. <3
> 
> Going back to the fic. I'm sorry this is again a long-ass chapter, but I hope you enjoy hot Bokuto and pining Akaashi in this chapter! (There's a tiny bit of Kageyama in here too!)

Akaashi removed his glasses from his face and rubbed his eyes, desperately trying to shake off the fatigue that was beginning to literally cloud his vision. He plucked his earbuds out of his ears and placed them on the table.

It was late. 10:37 PM, to be precise, on a Monday night — a night that Akaashi usually spent doing his work in Konoha’s bar. He had not been able to step foot there in almost two weeks. His adviser had been breathing down his neck, and he had needed to do loads more research in order to finally complete his thesis in time for the deadline. It just so happened that the books he needed were those super old ones that the university library didn’t allow students to borrow.

Had he known that the breakfast date would have been the last time he’d see Bokuto in two weeks, he would have—

 _Would’ve what, Keiji?_ he challenged himself.

The mere thought of possibly kissing Bokuto — as in _really_ kissing, not just a peck on the cheek — made Akaashi blush. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t been looking forward to finally seeing Bokuto again, to maybe going on another date, like Bokuto had said he wanted to.

But he had to get his schoolwork done first.

Bokuto had texted him on the Friday after their first date, the first night he didn’t show up to the bar on a Friday night in years. Bokuto had asked if he was coming to the bar, and Akaashi had explained that he might not be dropping by for the next few days in order to finish his thesis and study for his final exams. Bokuto hadn’t sounded too disappointed — he had simply sent, _“Okay, well, good luck with exams and thesis! I’m sure you’ll ace everything!”_ in response.

It surprised Akaashi how much it pained him to send that text in the first place. The casual reply he had gotten had, again surprisingly, stung even more.

That was the last text he had received from Bokuto.

It had been almost two weeks.

Wasn’t Bokuto missing him?

 _Stop that,_ he berated himself. _You and him are not dating._

Akaashi’s phone lit up, showing him the time — 10:39 PM. 

He also had a text from Bokuto Koutarou.

Akaashi quickly unlocked his phone and opened the notification. ****

 **Bokuto Koutaro** ✩ _[10:39 PM]_  
hey hey hey!  
just wondering if u were dropping by konoha’s tonight  
haven’t seen you here

_“Here.”_

Bokuto was at the bar.

Bokuto was _waiting_ for him at the bar.

Akaashi looked up from his phone. His gaze fell on the books and his notes spread out in front of him. He sighed and typed out a reply.

 **Akaashi Keiji** _[10:41 PM]_  
Good evening, Bokuto-san.  
I don’t think I can make it to the bar tonight.

 **Bokuto Koutarou** ✩ _[10:42 PM]_  
still studying huh?

How many nights had Bokuto been waiting for him, exactly? Gods, please let it not be every night since Akaashi had stopped going.

 **Akaashi Keiji** _[10:43 PM]_  
Yes, unfortunately.  
I’m sorry.

Akaashi’s phone vibrated almost as soon as he sent the last text.

 **Bokuto Koutarou** ✩ _[10:43 PM]_  
can i see u?  
if u arent dropping by here, i can go there  
to the university

Akaashi’s heart began pounding furiously. Why was Bokuto insisting on seeing him tonight?

 **Bokuto Koutarou** ✩ _[10:44 PM]_  
i dont mean right now!  
i can drop by later

 **Bokuto Koutarou** ✩ _[10:45 PM]_  
please?

Akaashi recalled the way Bokuto’s eyes turned downward, how his lips jutted out in a pout during their breakfast date, when he had insisted on driving Akaashi to school from the cafe. He could imagine Bokuto making that very same face now.

 **Akaashi Keiji** _[10:47 PM]_  
I’ll be done by midnight, if you’re okay with waiting until then?

 **Bokuto Koutarou** ✩ _[10:47 PM]_  
sure!  
see u at midnight

Akaashi’s heart swelled at Bokuto’s reply. He had to admit that the idea of finally seeing Bokuto again, after almost two whole weeks, thoroughly excited him. After weeks of drowning himself in schoolwork, Bokuto’s presence would certainly be welcome. 

Why was it so _fucking difficult_ to graduate from university, anyway?

But tonight would be his last late night at the library. Tomorrow he would be submitting his final draft, in perfect compliance with his adviser’s instructions. And then he would be free — at least until he had to defend the damn thing. That would give him a few days of freedom, at least.

A few days which he hoped he could spend with Bokuto.

 _Oh gods, what is happening to me?_ Akaashi groaned quietly and let his head fall onto the table with a thud. 

There was no day that passed that Akaashi didn’t want to spend with Bokuto, even for just a second.

But there was also no day that passed that he didn’t remind himself that he shouldn’t. He shouldn’t miss him, want to be with him. Shouldn’t fall in love with him.

He constantly reminded himself that he didn’t do feelings. _Shouldn’t_ do feelings.

Especially not with Bokuto Koutarou.

Akaashi raised his hands to his head, still slumped on the table, and tugged on his hair in frustration. He groaned again before pulling himself together. He straightened up and pushed his glasses back onto his face. He tapped his phone to check the time. 

He had an hour before Bokuto showed up.

Akaashi stuffed his earbuds on as he buried his nose in the book and began working. He finally lost himself in his research, scribbling furiously on his notebook, his head swiveling constantly between the notebook he was writing on and the book he was frantically running his finger through while reading. His body was completely taken over by the idea that _this was finally going to be fucking over soon._

He jumped when his phone vibrated loudly on the wooden desk. He peeked and saw a text notification from Bokuto. He quickly grabbed it and tapped the screen. The phone began vibrating successively in his hand.

 **Bokuto Koutarou** ✩ _[11:47 PM]_  
im outside the university library  
dont rush tho!

 **Bokuto Koutarou** ✩ _[11:48 PM]_  
ok now im not sure if im at the right place

 **Bokuto Koutarou** ✩ _[11:49 PM]_  
im right outside the building i swear  
or im supposed to be  
call me if u dont find me when u step out?

 **Bokuto Koutarou** ✩ _[11:50 PM]_  
im totally bothering u  
im gonna stop texting u now  
but im right outside ok?

Akaashi pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, suppressing a chuckle. It was definitely Bokuto who was texting, no doubt about that. 

He quickly scanned the last book, checking to make sure that all his notes were complete. He could type out the rest of the thesis later as long as he had all his notes. As soon as he was sure he had everything he needed, he stuffed his laptop and his notes into his bag before sending a text.

 **Akaashi Keiji** _[11:53 PM]_  
Hello, Bokuto-san.  
Sorry for making you wait.  
I’ll be out in a bit.

 **Bokuto Koutarou** ✩ _[11:53 PM]_  
thats ok akaashi!

 **Bokuto Koutarou** ✩ _[11:54 PM]_  
ill wait 4 u forever

Akaashi’s heart did somersaults in his chest at that last text. He took a deep breath and held it, calming himself down, before finally getting up. He swung his bag onto his shoulder and gathered the library books into his arms. He strode up to the librarian’s desk and returned them to the librarian on duty, smiling politely at her, and finally stepped out of the building. 

The air was slowly getting warmer, but it was still a bit nippy. Akaashi pulled his jacket tighter around himself as he jogged down the majestic steps of the library, his excitement getting the better of him.

A sleek black sedan was parked right by the curb at the foot of the steps. Despite the darkness, Akaashi instantly recognized the car as the one he had ridden in a few weeks ago.

The one wherein he was seated as Bokuto kissed his cheek tenderly.

Bokuto was standing on the sidewalk, his back resting against the rear passenger door, his hands busy fiddling with his phone. He wore a white jacket over a black hoodie, black track pants, and white sneakers.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi called out, barely loud enough for Bokuto to hear.

Bokuto immediately looked up from his phone. His smile was huge and blinding.

 _“Akaaaaashiiiii!”_ cried Bokuto. He took one large step forward and immediately enveloped Akaashi in his muscular arms.

Akaashi stood frozen in place. _What is happening?_

Bokuto pulled away slightly. His hands quickly came up to Akaashi’s face. Akaashi held his breath as Bokuto leaned in close again, and finally let it out when Bokuto stopped the moment their foreheads were touching, their lips mere inches away from each other.

 _“I missed you,”_ breathed Bokuto, his eyes fluttering shut.

Akaashi’s breath hitched in his throat the moment the words reached his ears. His heart swelled painfully in his chest, and he could feel hot tears prickling his eyes. 

“A-a-are you alright, Bokuto-san?” he finally managed to croak, the rest of his body still frozen as Bokuto held his face in his hands.

Bokuto nodded wordlessly, his forehead still pressed against Akaashi’s. “I’m fine,” he said, slowly opening his eyes. He pulled away just enough for Akaashi to see his entire face.

“I just… I really wanted to see you.”

Akaashi felt his face grow hot.

Bokuto pulled him into another hug, this time burying his face in Akaashi’s dark curls. Akaashi kept his arms at his sides but slightly leaned into the embrace, allowing himself to relish the sensation of Bokuto’s body, warm and flush against his own.

“How are you?” asked Bokuto, muffled, his face still buried in Akaashi’s hair. “Are you tired?”

“Yes, I am, but I think I’m finally ready to submit my thesis tomorrow,” reported Akaashi with a smile that he was sure Bokuto could hear. “Just needs a few more hours of work.”

Bokuto quickly grabbed his shoulders and again pulled away from the embrace, almost shaking Akaashi’s entire body in the process.

“That’s great, Akaashi!” exclaimed Bokuto, flashing Akaashi a smile so bright it could blind. “And then you’re graduating, right?”

“Not just yet,” Akaashi chuckled. “I have exams, and then I have to defend my thesis to a panel of teachers. All that in about a week and a half.”

“You’ll do great, I know it!” Bokuto reassured him. His smile morphed into the softer, more sincere one. “We’ll have a proper celebration after all of that.”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said slowly, “why did you come all the way here tonight?” he asked.

“I had to see you before I leave,” Bokuto replied softly.

“Leave?”

Bokuto nodded. “We’re flying out to Fukuoka in—” Bokuto checked the watch on his wrist “—two hours.”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi scolded gently. “Why didn’t you tell me? I could have met you earlier. I’m sorry I made you wait until midnight.”

“It’s okay!” Bokuto laughed, pulling Akaashi back into a hug. “I won’t miss the flight, don’t worry. I’m headed straight to the airport.”

“Okay,” replied Akaashi.

“I’m sorry I can’t drive you home,” Bokuto said into his hair, arms around his shoulders. “Text me so I know you got home okay?”

The tightening of his chest was back. The hot, prickly tears were beginning to form once again behind his eyes. Not trusting himself to speak, Akaashi simply nodded.

“I’ll be back in two weeks,” said Bokuto in a tone that sounded reassuring. “I’ll see you as soon as I get back.” He paused. “But only if you want to see me.”

 _Of course_ Akaashi wanted to see him again. But he contemplated on whether he should say it out loud. After an agonizing moment, Akaashi gave in and wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s trim waist.

“Yes,” he sighed, resting his cheek on the other man’s broad chest. “I want to see you when you get back.”

“Then you will,” said Bokuto softly. “I promise.”

They stayed that way, hugging each other in the middle of the sidewalk, for a while. After what seemed like an eternal second, Bokuto cupped Akaashi’s face with both hands again and pressed a kiss onto his forehead. Akaashi’s eyes fluttered closed, savoring the feeling of Bokuto’s soft lips once again resting against his skin. 

“Okay, I really gotta go now!” Bokuto said, seemingly concerned about his flight for the first time. Akaashi nodded. He retracted his arms and took half a step backward, releasing himself from Bokuto’s hold.

“Have a safe flight, Bokuto-san,” he said.

Bokuto nodded. “I’ll text you as soon as we land,” he said as he pulled the rear passenger door open and hopped inside the car.

“And I’ll text you every day!” Bokuto added quickly right before closing the door.

Akaashi stood on the curb as the car pulled away into the night. He stayed there, watching the sedan drive farther away until he could no longer see its taillights. He then began his walk to the bus stop. He quickly boarded the bus as soon as it arrived, took an empty seat, and stared out the window.

He recalled the way Bokuto had held him just a few minutes earlier, how Bokuto had said he missed him, that he would see him as soon as he returned to Tokyo.

He swallowed down a sob that threatened to burst out of him. 

The way Bokuto had held him just a few minutes earlier, the way Bokuto had said he missed him and that he would see him as soon as he returned, the way he had held Akaashi in his arms, the way he had kissed him — Akaashi had never felt anything like it before. He had never felt the meaning behind those words as strongly as he did right there, when Bokuto had uttered them. 

It felt like Bokuto simply _wanted_ him.

And Akaashi desperately wanted to believe it.

*****

Akaashi stepped out of the university grounds on Wednesday afternoon like a man just released from prison. Every breath into his lungs was like a fresh mountain breeze. His thesis was finally fucking done. Sure, he had two more final exams and a panel defense to prepare for, but those seemed like a walk in the park compared to the excruciating pain of having to complete a thesis. Whoever came up with the requirement in order to get a degree should burn in hell, in Akaashi’s opinion. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, typing out a message.

 **Akaashi Keiji** _[4:37 PM]_  
Hello Bokuto-san.  
I just wanted to let you know that I’ve just submitted my thesis.

A smile made its way to the corners of Akaashi’s mouth as he sent the message. Without waiting to see if Bokuto would read it, he switched to his phone app and tapped on Konoha’s contact as he started walking.

“Yo, Keiji!” Konoha greeted. Akaashi could hear his smile through the phone. “Ready to celebrate?”

“You have no idea,” replied Akaashi.

Konoha laughed. “I kinda do,” he said. “You forget I went through that shit last year, too.”

“You submitted a thesis, but you didn’t work as hard as I did,” Akaashi teased.

“You little shit,” Konoha growled right back, sending Akaashi into a fit of laughter.

“So, you coming right now?” asked Konoha. 

“Yes, I—”

Akaashi stopped dead in his tracks, barely a block away from the university’s main entrance, staring far ahead. 

Atop a building a couple of blocks away was a huge billboard of Bokuto, clearly visible from where Akaashi was standing. It was a tight shot of the athlete, from the tips of his grey and black spiked hair down to his trim waist. Bokuto was in a black t-shirt with a huge golden check mark emblazoned on the front. His eyes were bright and alive, but his eyebrows were slightly knit together, his jaw clenched — an expression that Akaashi could only describe as Bokuto’s “game face”, and one that he had never seen on the man in real life.

The image was obviously color graded to bring out the gold in Bokuto’s eyes and on his shirt, as well as the sweat dripping off his face. The black of the t-shirt he was wearing stood out against the stark white background. He was holding a volleyball in front of his chest, his fingertips in contact with the ball, his elbows pointed outward. He was visibly flexing in the pose, the black t-shirt showcasing the bump and dip of his pectorals, the fabric straining against his huge biceps. “Bokuto Koutarou, MSBY Black Jackals” was printed in block letters at the bottom of the rectangular billboard.

Akaashi bit his lower lip.

That was a _damn_ good look on Bokuto.

“Keiji?” came Konoha’s voice. “Keiji, you there?” 

“Ah, yes, I’m here,” replied Akaashi absentmindedly. “I’m on my way, okay? I’ll see you.” He abruptly ended the call as he raised his phone, unabashedly taking a photo of the billboard from his place in the middle of the sidewalk. He admired the photo on his screen before pocketing the device to gaze at the billboard once more.

A plethora of sensations were immediately upon Akaashi. His mouth dried up and heat traveled down to his abdomen at the sight of Bokuto’s billboard — that handsome face and that smoking hot body just _did things_ to Akaashi.

But it wasn’t just that, either.

His chest swelled with something like admiration, even pride, which was what drove him to take a photo of the billboard. At the same time, his heart seemed to ache, like a blunt object was pounding into it. He wanted to reach out and touch Bokuto and feel the warmth of his skin, not the glass of a phone screen or the plastic vinyl of a billboard. 

Bokuto looked larger than life. Here, in the middle of Tokyo, with a humongous billboard of his handsome face and incredible body, Bokuto looked like the star that he undoubtedly was.

A star who deserved only the best.

The best who was definitely _not_ Akaashi. 

Akaashi quickly stuffed his phone back into his pocket as he resumed walking towards Konoha’s bar, this time at a quicker pace. He huffed out a breath, willing every single drop of desire for Bokuto to evaporate right along with the air he was expelling.

He couldn’t be blamed for reacting that way to seeing Bokuto’s billboard, could he? The man was _insanely hot_. Akaashi never tried to deny that fact, not even once. So it was only natural that he stopped in his tracks the moment he laid eyes on the incredible photo of Bokuto right out on display.

It was only natural for Akaashi to want to see Bokuto again, to be blinded by that brilliant grin, to be held by those strong arms, to be caressed by those long fingers.

Wasn’t it?

The fact that he hadn’t seen Bokuto — hadn’t seen the man’s brilliant smile as he walked into the bar, hadn’t felt the warmth of the sculpted body next to him as he toiled at night in the library, hadn’t brushed against those large fingers as he grabbed the drink that was bought just for him — those had absolutely nothing to do with the ache in Akaashi’s heart.

Akaashi again stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk at the sound of high-pitched giggling. He looked up from his shoes and found himself standing near a bus stop. Three girls were huddled together, clearly looking at the ads that were on display.

“He is _so hot_!” one of the three exclaimed. When they finally stepped away a second later, Akaashi realized what the fuss was about.

He swallowed.

It was another ad featuring Bokuto. This time, the man was in his MSBY uniform. He was floating in the air, mid-jump, his knees bent. His left arm was extended in front of him at an angle, the right one bent, ready to spike. A brilliant smile split his face into two. His uniform clung to him in all the right places, and the compression tights did nothing but accentuate his muscular thighs.

Heat once again curled in Akaashi’s abdomen. His heart clenched painfully in his chest.

Akaashi cleared his throat in an attempt to clear his mind as well. 

It was only then that he noticed that there was another ad right beside Bokuto’s, this time featuring Miya Atsumu. His head was thrown back, his fist pumped, his mouth open in an unmistakable cry of joy, undoubtedly over a point earned by his hitter.

Atsumu looked good, but Akaashi found his eyes quickly leaving Atsumu’s ad and landing back on Bokuto’s.

It felt like forever, but Akaashi finally peeled himself away from the bus stop and began walking again. Once more, the wave of inexplicably linked emotions washed over Akaashi. Admiration, pride, longing, fear — why did he feel all of these things at the mere sight of Bokuto Koutarou?

How long had it been since Akaashi last saw that smile on Bokuto’s face in real life? How long ago was it since Bokuto’s smile was directed at him?

It had been two weeks, more or less.

Two weeks too long.

Akaashi’s mind was elsewhere as his feet moved on their own towards Konoha’s bar. His phone vibrated several times in his pocket as he ultimately pushed open the door to the bar, causing the bell above him to jingle. He quickly pulled out the device.

 **Bokuto Koutarou** ✩ _[4:52 PM]_  
akaaaaashiiiiiiiiiiii  
sorry i just saw ur message!  
congrats on finally submitting ur thesis!!!!  
u deserve a night off!!!!  
  


 **Bokuto Koutarou** ✩ _[4:53 PM]_  
oops gotta go  
game’s starting in a bit!  
ill text u after!!!

“Bokuto texting you, huh?” 

Akaashi looked up, finding himself already settled onto a stool at the counter facing Konoha, who stood behind it, wearing a knowing smirk.

“No,” Akaashi denied, clicking his phone locked before Konoha could peek.

“Stop lying to me,” Konoha deadpanned. “And you’d better reply to his texts, or else he’s going to throw a fit.” He lifted his chin slightly towards Akaashi’s phone, which was still clutched tightly in his hand.

Akaashi felt a blush creep up his neck as he relented, unlocking his phone and quickly typing out a reply.

 **Akaashi Keiji** _[4:55 PM]_  
Thank you, Bokuto-san.  
Best of luck to you and the Jackals today.  
:)

Akaashi stared at his screen for a good minute, waiting for Bokuto to read the messages. When the tiny text at the bottom remained on “Delivered” for a while, Akaashi figured that Bokuto might not have his phone on him anymore. He clicked his phone locked and pocketed it.

“Miss him already?” Konoha asked, the smug look still on his face. Akaashi frowned and opened his mouth to respond, but Konoha quickly beat him to it.

“You don’t have to say it out loud,” he said sincerely, the smirk morphing into a friendly, reassuring smile. “Keep denying it all you want, but you know I’m right.”

Akaashi groaned, hiding his face behind his long fingers, his elbows resting on the counter.

“Fuck,” he muttered. “Am I really that obvious?”

“You’re really not,” replied Konoha, ruffling Akaashi’s hair affectionately. “But I can read you like no one can.”

Akaashi peered at Konoha through his fingers. “I’m a mess, Konoha,” he said softly.

“I told you, you’re a fucking tsundere,” Konoha laughed. He jumped over the counter and sat there, next to Akaashi, his legs swinging. “Seriously, though, what’s wrong with just admitting that you like him and that you miss him?”

Akaashi shook his head, his face still buried in his hands. “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“He’s going to find someone better and leave me,” replied Akaashi, his voice almost a whisper. “As he should. He deserves someone better. Someone perfect, like he is. Not like me.”

Akaashi didn’t notice the sudden silence between them until Konoha grabbed his wrists.

“Look at me,” Konoha said, his tone stern all of a sudden. He gently pried Akaashi’s hands away from his face. Akaashi put up a fight, but not enough to prevent Konoha from freeing his face from its cage behind his fingers.

“Keiji,” insisted Konoha, as Akaashi started to duck his head and hide. _“Look at me.”_

Akaashi lifted his head and looked Konoha straight in the eye. 

“What happened in the past,” Konoha began, still holding onto Akaashi, “that was not on you, okay? It was Kuroo’s fault entirely. Not yours, you understand me? _Not. Yours._ ”

Akaashi blinked furiously as hot tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

“You understand me?” Konoha repeated.

Akaashi turned his head away from his best friend as a drop stubbornly fell out of the corner of his eye.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Keiji,” Konoha said, letting go of Akaashi’s wrists. He swiped at the tear running down his cheek with a huff.

“There’s a lot of things wrong with Kuroo, but not with you,” continued Konoha. “So whatever _this_ is—” Konoha gestured wildly “—whatever you’re afraid of, it’s not going to happen.”

Akaashi let Konoha’s words sink in as the bar owner jumped off the counter and reached behind it to grab his jacket.

“Plus, Bokuto’s never going to do that to you. He is too fucking insanely in love with you,” Konoha added casually. 

Akaashi’s head whipped upwards. He turned his entire body to face Konoha.

 _“What?!”_

In love? With him?

Bokuto Koutarou was in love with him?

No fucking way.

“C’mon, let’s go,” Konoha chuckled as he tugged on Akaashi’s hand, forcing him to stand.

“What did you just say?” Akaashi demanded.

“Nothing! Let’s go!”

Akaashi sighed and allowed himself to be dragged out of Konoha’s bar.

*****

About twenty minutes later, Akaashi found himself sitting across Konoha at a booth inside a rustic sports bar on the other side of the city. The bar was littered with TVs mounted on walls and hanging above the counter. Konoha had chosen the booth nearest the two TVs side by side, showing the MSBY Black Jackals game against EJP Raijin.

When Konoha had said they were going out to celebrate Akaashi’s completion of his thesis, he hadn’t bothered to inform Akaashi that this was what he had planned. The first set had already been taken by EJP Raijin by the time they arrived.

“What, don’t tell me you don’t wanna watch his game?” Konoha had taunted with an eyebrow cocked when Akaashi had asked what they were doing there.

Akaashi had taken his seat silently, and had been silent since then. But his heart was racing the entire time. Watching Bokuto play — and _really_ watching him — was exhilarating. Akaashi was sure he’d seen the Black Jackals play before, but he had never noticed how Bokuto was so energetic on the court. He infected everyone, including the crowd, with his exuberance. Akaashi couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face every time Bokuto was up to serve and the crowd chanted his name.

Akaashi only wished that he were there in person, cheering Bokuto on. 

What would it be like to lock eyes with Bokuto across the arena, right before he served? Would Bokuto stop and acknowledge him, maybe smile at him directly? Or would Akaashi blend in with the crowd, just a spectator like everybody else?

Akaashi’s new beer arrived just as the Black Jackals took the second set, thanks to a spike by Sakusa. The score, 25-22, along with the teams’ respective logos flashed on the screen before it went to commercials.

“Akaashi-san?”

Akaashi gulped down his beer as he looked up into bright blue eyes belonging to his kouhai. Konoha turned towards the sound and grinned.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the genius setter,” Konoha simpered.

“Konoha-san,” Kageyama greeted. “Sorry, I didn’t see you.”

Konoha waved off the apology. “You with anyone?”

Kageyama shook his head.

“You can join us, if you’d like,” Akaashi said, offering the seat beside him at the booth.

“Thank you,” said Kageyama, bowing politely before taking a seat. He called on a server and asked for a beer, and remained quiet until it arrived.

“Soooo,” began Konoha, “what’chu doing here?” he asked Kageyama.

“I’m watching the game,” Kageyama replied simply.

“Yeah, but why not watch at home?”

“Why don’t _you_ watch at home?” Kageyama shot back.

“Still feisty,” Konoha laughed. “I still like you, Number Nine.”

“I haven’t worn the number 9 in almost a decade, Konoha-san,” Kageyama smirked.

“Stop taunting him, Aki,” Akaashi laughed.

The whistle marking the beginning of the third set blared across the bar. All three of them looked up to watch Atsumu deliver the Black Jackals’ first point through a killer spike serve. 

“Miya-san’s serves are still scary,” mused Kageyama.

“That they are,” agreed Akaashi as they watched Atsumu raise his fist to silence the crowd. Atsumu shifted to a jump float serve, which caught EJP Raijin unawares, awarding another point to the Black Jackals. Atsumu’s third serve, however, was received cleanly. Suna managed to get through Tomas’ block, earning a point for EJP Raijin.

“They’re struggling,” Kageyama muttered.

“How’s that?” Akaashi asked.

Kageyama turned to Akaashi. “Meian-san, is out for a few games. Some minor injury,” explained Kageyama. “But his absence is detrimental to the team. He holds them together.”

“Like how your old high school captain held you guys together?” Konoha butted in.

Kageyama nodded. “Exactly. Just like Sawamura-san, Meian-san is a solid foundation. Plus he’s the captain, so his absence will definitely be felt. And it is.”

Akaashi flicked his eyes upward to the TV in time to see Bokuto hit Atsumu’s set perfectly, gaining another point for his team. Bokuto bent his knees slightly and pumped his arms outward, and Akaashi was pretty sure he was shouting “hey hey hey!” at the top of his lungs.

“Normally, they’d have already secured a spot in the final four by now,” Kageyama was still explaining. “But with Meian-san gone, they’re still fighting it out. If they lose this game, the chances of getting into the final four get slimmer.”

Kageyama leaned back in his seat as Hinata hit the ball and earned another point for the Black Jackals.

“It’s a shame they’re in this position, really,” Kageyama commented. “To think that they would’ve been last year’s champion if it weren’t for us,” he said with a smirk.

Konoha laughed. “You think they can’t beat you this year?”

“They’ll have to get into the finals first,” Kageyama replied, refusing to take his eyes off the TV as Hinata scurried across the court.

They watched the rest of the game in relative silence, reacting only at the appropriate times, such as when Bokuto hit a service ace, or when Hinata and Atsumu pulled off an incredibly fast quick attack, or when Atsumu’s serve was cleanly bumped by Komori. After an incredibly long rally, the Black Jackals narrowly took the third set, 27-25.

Akaashi gestured to the server and ordered another round of food and drinks for the three of them. Everything arrived after a few minutes. 

“Dig in,” Akaashi encouraged Kageyama.

“Yeah, go on, he’s in a celebratory mood,” Konoha added.

Kageyama looked at Konoha and then at Akaashi with a confused expression.

“Oh,” Akaashi said sheepishly. “Well, I just submitted my college thesis.”

“Congratulations, Akaashi-san,” Kageyama solemnly greeted. “And thank you for the treat.” He grabbed a container of natto and began helping himself.

“Bokuto looks to be in good condition today,” Konoha commented as he gulped down his beer.

Akaashi hummed noncommittally. To be honest, he had not been following Bokuto’s career. Konoha had always been an avid volleyball follower, but the game today was Akaashi’s first time to watch — as in _truly_ watch, not just keep the game in the background as white noise — in some time. Maybe years.

“Yes, he does,” agreed Kageyama. “Which is very good for MSBY.”

“He hasn’t stopped talking about you, Akaashi-san,” Kageyama added after a pause.

Akaashi choked on his beer and coughed. A snort came out of Konoha.

“A-are you alright, Akaashi-san? Konoha-san?” asked Kageyama, slightly panicked, looking from Akaashi to Konoha and back to Akaashi.

Akaashi raised a hand and waved off Kageyama’s concern as he coughed up the beer that went down the wrong pipe. By the time he finally composed himself, Konoha was struggling so hard to hold back his laughter, he was bright red.

“Wh-what do you mean?” Akaashi finally asked Kageyama.

“Huh?”

“You said Bokuto-san hasn’t stopped talking about…” Akaashi trailed off.

“About you,” Konoha finished for him.

“I mean that literally,” said Kageyama, looking right at Akaashi. “He _literally_ has not stopped talking about you. To anyone who will listen. But especially Hinata.”

“How… how do you even _know_ this?”

“Gods, Keiji!” It was Konoha who responded, still laughing. “You’re really asking this? I’m sure Hinata tells Kageyama everything!”

Kageyama simply nodded. “And I witness it first-hand sometimes,” he said. “When I drop by the MSBY gym.”

“You’re allowed to do that?” Konoha asked incredulously. “Isn’t that cheating?”

“It’s not like it’s a secret mission or something,” replied Kageyama, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, Hinata is having a lot of fun listening to Bokuto-san talk about you, Akaashi-san.”

Akaashi could feel his face flush bright red.

“I hope you don’t mind my asking,” said Kageyama almost tentatively, “but is there something going on between you and Bokuto-san?”

Akaashi froze.

“What, you mean like what’s going on between you and Hinata?” Konoha clarified.

“Well…” Kageyama paused for a second. “Yes.”

“Didn’t expect you to admit that,” said Konoha, his mouth ticking up into a smug smile.

“I’ve never hidden it,” said Kageyama, shrugging. He turned back to Akaashi, waiting for an answer.

“No,” Akaashi said firmly, regaining his composure. “Nothing is going on between me and Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi saw Konoha roll his eyes. Kageyama, on the other hand, maintained a neutral expression, as he surveyed Akaashi for a moment. Akaashi felt like he was taking a lie detector test under Kageyama’s gaze.

“All right,” Kageyama finally said. A moment of silence ticked by before he added, “Just so you know, Bokuto-san is a good man.”

Konoha smirked at Akaashi and gave him an “I told you so” look. Akaashi again ignored him.

“Even if he is going to be the death of me,” Kageyama muttered under his breath.

Akaashi burst out laughing at that. “Wait, _what_?” he asked. “What do you mean?”

“He just… he keeps slapping me on the back and knocking the wind right out of me,” said Kageyama, his brows furrowed in annoyance. “Sometimes I think he touches everything like he would spike a volleyball.”

Akaashi recalled the tender way Bokuto held his cheek that day in his car. How Bokuto held Akaashi’s face in his hands that night they last saw each other. How Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi, buried his nose in Akaashi’s hair, pressed his lips onto Akaashi’s forehead.

That _definitely_ did not feel like the way Bokuto would spike a volleyball. 

“He’s just affectionate,” Akaashi mused.

The corners of Kageyama’s mouth ticked up. “You’re already defending him, Akaashi-san.”

Konoha burst out laughing as Akaashi blushed furiously.

The sound of the whistle blowing came from the TV overhead, signaling the start of the fourth set. Akaashi watched in silence, refusing to open his mouth for the rest of the game. Konoha and Kageyama traded their commentary at how the Black Jackals were playing. They had both guessed that the Black Jackals would win, with Konoha confidently stating that they would take it in the fourth set, and Kageyama insisting that they would need another set to win.

Akaashi didn’t mind them. He was too engrossed in watching Bokuto play. If the billboard wasn’t enough confirmation of Bokuto’s star status, then the game did it. He was a phenomenal player. There was absolutely no doubt that he was the team’s ace. If anyone on the team could be considered a celebrity, it would be none other than Bokuto.

How would Akaashi ever be enough for a superstar?

In the end, it was Kageyama’s prediction that turned out correct. EJP Raijin had taken the fourth set easily at 20-25. The Black Jackals let it all hang on the court and finally came one step closer to the finals after a grueling fifth set that ended at 33-31.

The commentators were practically shouting to be heard over the sound of the arena that had erupted into pandemonium, cheers of Black Jackals fans dominating the entire place and even the airwaves. The team members themselves were jumping up and down. Akaashi peered up in time to catch Bokuto and Atsumu wrap their strong arms around each other.

“Good job, dumbass,” Akaashi heard Kageyama murmur, looking up at the TV fondly. Akaashi pressed a hand to his mouth and stifled a laugh. He had known since high school that Kageyama and Hinata would end up together, but it was amusing to see his ever-so-stoic kouhai all soft and smitten for his partner.

The TV shifted to replays of some of the game’s highlights as the commentators gave a quick recap of each of the five sets. Akaashi noticed that Bokuto’s spikes were in a lot of the recap footage.

“We’re here with MSBY Black Jackals wing spiker, Bokuto Koutarou!” Akaashi heard the reporter say. His eyes were glued on the TV as Bokuto’s image appeared in the middle of the screen, standing next to a young male reporter who was almost as tall as Bokuto himself.

“Bokuto-san, that was an amazing game! How do you feel?”

“I’m just relieved it’s finally over and that we won!” Bokuto answered, his sincerity overflowing. “Honestly, my thighs are killing me!”

The reporter laughed, and so did Akaashi.

“Should the public watch out for new plays from the Black Jackals in the coming games?”

“I can’t tell you that!” laughed Bokuto. “We’ll just keep playing and doing our best!”

“Thank you, Bokuto-san! And congratulations!”

The sound of Bokuto’s “thank you” was cut off, but his blinding smile remained on screen.

 _You were amazing, Bokuto-san,_ Akaashi thought, wishing the gods would somehow transmit the message to Bokuto.

“Should I tell Hinata that you send your regards?” asked Kageyama, pulling Akaashi out of his mini-daydream filled with nothing but Bokuto’s handsome face. Kageyama was already holding his phone, his lithe fingers at the ready.

“Sure,” Akaashi nodded.

“Aren’t you going to congratulate Bokuto?” asked Konoha with an eyebrow cocked.

“I—”

“I think he would like that, Akaashi-san,” commented Kageyama without looking up from his phone. Akaashi turned to Konoha to find him smiling smugly.

“Okay, I will,” Akaashi said defiantly. He pulled out his phone and opened his messaging app. His last messages to Bokuto were still unread.

 **Akaashi Keiji** _[7:12 PM]_  
Congratulations, Bokuto-san.  
You played very well today.

 **Akaashi Keiji** _  
_I miss you.

Akaashi quickly decided against sending that last one. He held the backspace button and watched the characters disappear one by one.

 **Akaashi Keiji** _  
_Wish I were there to cheer you on.

 _Nope,_ he thought, again deleting the draft text. 

He stared at his phone, his thumbs floating just above the screen as he racked his brain for the right words. Frustrated, he settled on a last text and quickly locked his phone as soon as the words transferred to the space above the area where he had typed, enclosed in a blue bubble.

 **Akaashi Keiji** _[7:15 PM]_  
Rest well. Good night. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The billboard of Bokuto was inspired by Hinata’s pose [here](https://pin.it/1s3iT5l), except I wanted Bokuto to not be smiling. I have a wall calendar with this official art and I was starting at it while writing this chapter. Meanwhile, the ads of Bokuto and Atsumu at the bus stop were inspired by these illustrations ([Bokuto](https://twitter.com/ummm_mmma/status/1365239454814724098?s=20) / [Atsumu](https://twitter.com/ummm_mmma/status/1365242494942806025?s=20)) by [Twitter user @ummm_mmma](https://twitter.com/ummm_mmma). These were definitely not commissioned, but they were exactly what I envisioned the ads to look like. Please check out their account, their art is so gorgeous! I’m especially partial to this one of [Oikawa in his CA San Juan uniform](https://twitter.com/ummm_mmma/status/1365624877592444931?s=20). *drools*
> 
> I didn’t have enough time (read: too lazy) to look up exactly how the V-League works, so I just patterned it off of something I’m quite familiar with: collegiate basketball, at least where I’m from. Hence, the “final four” thing. Also, I can’t write volleyball descriptions to save my life.
> 
> As I said in the beginning, your comments have kept me writing, so please continue leaving them! Every comment fuels my writing and (dare I say) helps improve this story. Thank you so much for your support. <3 Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://omgsynecdoche.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/omgsynecdoche) too!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna tell you right now: this is another long-ass chapter. I really tried to limit the word count but I couldn’t. I even had to split it into two because it was already getting too long. I hope I’m not overkilling this story with these monster chapters. 
> 
> Now for some volleyball, BokuAtsu bromance, and just a tiny smidge of angst. Oh and of course, BokuAka texting and calling each other.

“Nice kill, Bo-kun!” 

Bokuto turned to face Atsumu, who had his hands up, waiting for a high-five. Bokuto eagerly slapped his teammate’s palms as the whistle blew, signaling a break.

Immediately, Bokuto sprinted towards the bench, where his phone was tucked into his towel. He took a gulp from his water bottle before hitting the “call” button and pressing the phone to his ear. Atsumu sank down onto the bench with a thud and smirked up at him.

“Yer so fuckin’ _whipped_ , Bo-kun,” Atsumu laughed.

“Shh!” hissed Bokuto as the ringing on the other end stopped.

 _“Bokuto-san?”_ came Akaashi’s voice from the earpiece.

Bokuto’s chest filled with warmth. Hearing Akaashi’s voice was no substitute to seeing the man in person — _being_ with him — but it would have to do. Bokuto felt like it had been years since he last held Akaashi in his arms. It was _killing_ him. And so he was glad when Akaashi agreed that he could call every so often. He tried to keep their conversations short, as he knew the student was busy, but if he had his way, he would stay on the phone forever.

Scratch that. If he had his way, he’d have already flown to Tokyo to be with Akaashi.

Forever.

“Hey hey hey! Akaashi!” greeted Bokuto. “How are you?”

Atsumu snickered and Bokuto shot him a glare. Atsumu suddenly stood and ran behind Bokuto, only to holler “Hey Akaashi-kun how’s it going!” right where Bokuto’s ear met his phone. Bokuto winced.

 _“Ah… Is that… Atsumu-san?”_ asked Akaashi.

“Yeah,” replied Bokuto, trying to keep his voice casual as he swatted at Atsumu, who held a mischievous glint in his eyes — a look Bokuto knew all too well.

_“Um… are you at practice?”_

“Yeah, but we’re on a break right now,” explained Bokuto. He began to walk away from the bench, in the hopes of shaking Atsumu. “Sorry about that. Tsum-Tsum is being… _himself_.” He wanted to say “a little shit”, but Akaashi seemed much too polite for such language this early in the day.

 _“It’s okay, don’t worry about it,”_ Akaashi assured him.

“So… uh, how are you doing?”

From the other end of the line, Akaashi gave a nervous laugh. _“Well, to be honest… I’ve been pacing up and down my room for the past hour, rehearsing my speech for later.”_

Bokuto imagined Akaashi with his brows furrowed, the adorable crease present in the middle. He couldn’t help but smile — that cute little crease was one of the things that Bokuto had noticed about Akaashi that first time they met.

“I’m sure you’ll do fine, Akaashi!” he said encouragingly. 

_“But what if I can’t answer their questions?”_ said Akaashi, the worry overflowing in his voice, even through the phone. _“What if I just clam up and end up not saying anything at all?”_

“Hey,” said Bokuto gently. He imagined reaching for Akaashi’s hand across a table, or holding his face in his hands as he did the last time they saw each other. “That’s not going to happen, okay?”

_“Bokuto-san—”_

“Listen,” Bokuto interrupted. “You’re _suuuper_ smart. You know your shit. And you know this more than anything else — you didn’t just _write_ your thesis, you poured your heart and soul and _guts_ into it! So I’m sure you’ll be able to answer any question they throw at you!”

Akaashi huffed out a breath. Bokuto wasn’t sure if it was in exasperation or relief.

“You defended your thesis very well to me in the cafe that day. Remember?” said Bokuto, smiling. “So just imagine it’s me asking you all that shit, and answer them like you answered all my questions.”

 _“I guess you’re right,”_ replied Akaashi after a moment of silence. _“Thank you, Bokuto-san.”_

“You’re welcome,” said Bokuto, still smiling.

_“You should probably be getting back to pra—”_

“Bo-kun says he misses ya!”

Atsumu had appeared out of nowhere and managed to holler right into the phone again. There was no way Akaashi hadn’t heard that.

Sure, Bokuto had whined to Atsumu — and the rest of the Jackals — at the airports (and in the planes, and at the hotel, and in the gym and the arena, and in their dorms) about how he missed Akaashi and wanted to see him and wished he would fly out to watch every single one of their games. But he had said all that in confidence!

Bokuto threw out a leg and kicked Atsumu, his foot landing right smack on the blonde’s strong calves. Atsumu stumbled slightly but quickly regained his balance. He faced Bokuto wearing a shit-eating grin.

 _“What?”_ Akaashi demanded from the other end of the line.

“Ah— nothing!” Bokuto stammered. 

“I said, Bo-kun says—”

Bokuto quickly shoved Atsumu away, putting all his strength into it. Atsumu stumbled again but remained upright, cackling in laughter. The rest of the team began to turn towards them from the other side of the gym. Bokuto glared at Atsumu in vain. Atsumu was clearly having the time of his life torturing Bokuto.

 _“Did… did Atsumu-san say… that you miss me?”_ Akaashi said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Bokuto froze. 

“Uh…”

Was there any point in lying? Akaashi needed to be deaf to not have heard Atsumu’s words clearly. And it wasn’t like Atsumu had been making shit up. Bokuto had definitely said that he missed Akaashi.

“Yes.” 

_“Is that true?”_ Akaashi asked, his voice seemingly even breathier.

“I just… I haven’t seen you in a while, ‘Kaashi,” confessed Bokuto with a sigh. “So yes, it’s true. I miss you.”

There was silence on the other end. Bokuto’s heart raced in worry.

“‘Kaashi? Are you there?”

 _“Yes,”_ Akaashi replied quietly. _“Well… I— I think I can say that I miss you as well, Bokuto-san.”_

Bokuto’s heart stopped. He doubled over, clutching at his chest, balling the fabric of his shirt tightly into his fist. He drew in deep breaths, willing his heart to restart.

Because Akaashi had just told him that he missed him. 

“Bo-kun!” Atsumu called out. “Bo-kun, what happened?”

Bokuto waved him off, shaking his head. Atsumu bent over beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Bo-kun, you okay? Is Akaashi-kun okay?”

Bokuto nodded wordlessly, still unable to speak.

 _Fuck._ Akaashi missed him.

Bokuto didn’t know what to do with himself.

 _“Bokuto-san?”_ Akaashi’s sharp voice came from the phone still glued to his ear. _“Are you alright? What’s happening?”_

“N-nothing,” Bokuto choked, finally able to form words again. “I-I just… sp-spilled… my… water?” Atsumu eyed him with a cocked eyebrow, straightening up as he did. “Yeah, yeah, I just… spilled my water, sorry,” continued Bokuto, putting a hand over Atsumu’s mouth to silence him, in case he had any other bright ideas.

 _“Okay,”_ said Akaashi, clearly not convinced.

Bokuto shoved Atsumu away again, towards the others, and made his way to the bench he had earlier abandoned. He sat and rested his elbows on his knees.

“I-I’m… I’m so happy to hear you say that, ‘Kaashi,” he said softly. 

A sharp whistle rang throughout the gym. Break time was over.

 _“Like I was saying, you’d better head on back to practice, Bokuto-san,”_ said Akaashi.

“Yeah,” Bokuto agreed reluctantly. For the first time in his life, he didn’t want to step back out onto the court. He wanted to fly out to Tokyo and hold Akaashi in his arms and hear those words in person. He wanted to caress that beautiful face and press his lips onto soft pink ones that belonged to a certain man with wavy black hair and sharp blue eyes. He wanted to tell him everything he was bottling up inside.

 _I love you_ , was what Bokuto wanted to say to Akaashi.

“Good luck with your thesis defense,” was what he said instead. “You’ll do great.”

“Bokuto, get your ass out here!” hollered Inunaki from across the gym.

Bokuto heard Akaashi giggle and _oh god_ that was so cute, how could he hang up now? But when Akaashi next spoke, his voice was already steady, no trace left of the little giggle he had just let out. _“Thank you,”_ said Akaashi. _“Good luck with the game later.”_

“Thanks,” said Bokuto brightly. “I’ve a good feeling about today.”

“Bokuto!” This time it was Barnes.

“Sorry, ‘Kaashi, gotta go or they’re gonna kill me in my sleep tonight,” he said hurriedly. “Let me know how the defense goes right away, yeah?”

 _“Sure,”_ replied Akaashi. _“Goodbye, Bokuto-san.”_

It was Akaashi who ended the call. Good thing, too, as Bokuto didn’t think he could do it.

He took another swig of water from his bottle and wrapped his phone in his hand towel again before running out onto the court.

“The fuck was that?” demanded Inunaki. “That’s the first time you didn’t run back out here at the whistle.”

“Bo-kun’s _whipped_ for his new boyfriend, that’s what,” Atsumu declared.

“Really?” Hinata piped up. “Is Akaashi-san your boyfriend now, Bokuto-san? Huh? Is he?”

“Not yet,” smirked Bokuto. “But I’m getting there.”

The boys cheered and hooted around Bokuto. Hinata held on to Bokuto’s shoulders as he jumped up and down in excitement. Barnes simply shook his head, laughing softly.

“Alright, alright, let’s get back to work. Bokuto’s not gonna get a boyfriend if we lose this match,” declared Barnes, smiling at Bokuto as he shoved the ball into the ace’s chest.

 _“Osu!”_ replied Bokuto.

All thoughts of missing Akaashi and running back to Tokyo evaporated from Bokuto’s mind as practice with the Jackals went on for another hour. Finally, when Coach Foster blew the final whistle, the boys headed back to the dorms to shower and change and relax a bit before that afternoon’s game — everyone except Bokuto and Atsumu.

“Practice with me?” asked Bokuto.

“‘Course,” Atsumu replied nonchalantly.

It was their routine.

“Oi, you know the rules,” Coach Foster reminded them sternly. “One hour max.”

“Yes, sir!” The two athletes each gave a quick salute as their coach stepped out of the gym.

They spent the next hour engrossed in their practices, with Atsumu setting the ball flawlessly for Bokuto every single time. They had spent countless hours playing together at this point that Atsumu had already perfected the art of setting for the wing spiker.

Bokuto jogged to the bench where his stuff lay waiting and took a quick sip from his water bottle. Catching sight of his phone, he tapped it to bring the screen to life. His heart sank a little bit when he found exactly zero text messages waiting for him. He had to remind himself that Akaashi was probably busy, if not a complete wreck, preparing for his thesis defense this afternoon. 

“Oi, c’mere, we gotta stretch!” hollered Atsumu from the middle of the gym. The blonde was already bent at the waist, his arms reaching for the floor, when Bokuto ran up beside him and began his stretches. He placed his left arm on the inside of his right elbow and then bent the right arm to stretch his left triceps.

“No other phone calls today?” teased Atsumu as he straightened up and started on lunges.

“Nope,” replied Bokuto simply.

“Why not? Them calls have been gettin’ more frequent,” Atsumu observed.

Bokuto switched to the other arm. “He’s preparing for his thesis defense,” he explained.

“Shit, sounds rough,” remarked Atsumu, shaking his head. “I’m so glad I didn’ go to uni.”

“You and me both, bro!” laughed Bokuto. He let his arms fall to his sides and began slow head rotations.

“So ya guys bang again yet or what?”

Bokuto stopped stretching abruptly and whipped his head in Atsumu’s direction, almost giving himself whiplash.

 _“The fuck?”_

“Oh, c’mon,” Atsumu rolled his eyes. “Ya gonna start bein’ a prude with me now? After all these years?”

It was true. Bokuto had never shied away from talking about his sex life, especially not to Atsumu, whom he felt was his closest friend on the team. But Akaashi — and whatever this was that they had — wasn’t simply sex. 

“It’s not like that,” said Bokuto.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, yer in love with him,” Atsumu said simply. “But did ya ever think that maybe ya just need to bang again to get him to finally fall fer ya?”

“It’s not like that!” repeated Bokuto, this time with more conviction. He shoved Atsumu, this time successfully sending him stumbling across the gym.

“ _Damn_ , Bo-kun, not too hard! I coulda gotten injured!” shouted Atsumu.

“Would’ve served you right for even thinking of something so fucking ridiculous.”

“How’s it ridiculous? Haven’t ya ever heard of friends-with-benefits to lovers?”

“Shut up,” Bokuto rolled his eyes. “It’s not even that.”

“Then what is it?” Atsumu stood squarely in front of Bokuto and planted his feet on the ground, looking at the spiker straight in the eyes.

Bokuto avoided Atsumu’s intense gaze. Instead, he sat on the cold gym floor, stretching his long legs out in front of him and spreading them wide. He leaned forward, attempting to touch his torso to the floor, extending both arms forward. Soon he felt Atsumu’s large hands pressing against his back, gently pushing him forward closer to the ground, inch by tiny inch. When Bokuto’s nose was a few inches away from the ground, Atsumu stopped pushing, but kept the weight on Bokuto’s back, holding the stretch.

“Honestly, I’d love to have sex with him again,” said Bokuto, grateful for the pose and the fact that it hid his face, which was bright red. He didn’t even know why he was blushing. He was just talking to Atsumu, after all. “But I feel like he’s kinda… holding back. Emotionally, I mean. And I don’t know if I want another time with him if it’s gonna end up being just physical, you know? Because I really want something more.”

“Have ya asked him ‘bout it?” asked Atsumu. “About the holding back?”

Bokuto shook his head and gently pushed back against Atsumu’s weight on him to slowly pull himself upright.

“He’ll tell me when he’s ready,” he said as soon as he was sitting back up again.

Seeking confirmation, Bokuto turned to look at Atsumu, who was now sitting beside him on the floor. 

“Right?”

Atsumu jerked his head, motioning for Bokuto to get to his feet. Bokuto obeyed quickly. He pressed his palms flat onto Atsumu’s back and pushed gently, just as the setter had done to him a few moments ago.

“Yeah,” confirmed Atsumu. “But he needs to know that yer willin’ to listen. That ya care enough to ask.”

“You think?”

Atsumu hummed and nodded as he held his stretch.

Bokuto considered it for a moment, then finally surrendered to Atsumu’s wisdom. “Maybe you’re right.”

“Ya know I always am!” bragged Atsumu. “But seriously,” he went on. “I think ya should just tell him how ya feel, and then go from there. Ya’ll find out what’s holding him back.”

Bokuto felt Atsumu pushing back against his palms and he retreated.

Atsumu got to his feet and shook out his arms and legs. They finally headed back to the dorms, where the rest of the team were already in the middle of lunch. Bokuto quietly grabbed his food and began eating, not paying attention to anyone.

He was still thinking about what Atsumu had said. Maybe he _did_ need to be the one to broach the subject first. Maybe Akaashi wasn’t talking about… whatever it is because he felt like Bokuto wouldn’t listen. Maybe this was the one thing that would take their relationship another step forward.

Maybe it was finally time to just _confess_.

“Bokuto?”

He looked up from his plate of food and found Thomas looking at him from across the table.

“You okay?” asked Thomas, concern etched all over his face.

“Yes!” he replied brightly. He didn’t need Thomas or anyone worrying about him, especially not on a game day. “I just… I was just thinking about something.”

“Oi,” Sakusa piped up from Bokuto’s left side, nudging Atsumu, who was seated to Sakusa’s left. “Did you _actually_ give Bokuto something to _think about_?”

“Yep!” Atsumu said proudly.

“He did,” Bokuto confirmed with a smile. 

After today’s win, he was going to celebrate with Akaashi and finally confess.

Thomas eyed Bokuto warily, but he didn’t press on. Bokuto finished his meal and excused himself. He showered quickly and then went back to his room, aimlessly scrolling through social media, waiting for a text from Akaashi.

He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until Atsumu was shaking him awake. 

“Bo-kun, ya lazy bastard, get dressed already!” cried Atsumu. True enough, the setter was already in his practice wear. “The bus gets here in twenty minutes!”

Bokuto jumped out of bed and changed quickly, and then haphazardly threw his stuff into his gym bag. He pulled on his jacket as they boarded the bus that would take them to the arena. The place was still empty when they arrived, but Bokuto noticed spectators already lining up outside the venue, waiting for the gates to open.

The team headed right for the locker rooms hidden behind the arena. Bokuto felt good. His body felt light but solid, like he could easily jump above the blockers, or smash a ball through their hands. He moved his head from side to side, loosening himself up.

His phone pinged from inside his gym bag. His eyes widened and his heart started racing. He quickly pulled the zipper open and grabbed the device.

 **Akaashi Keiji** _[4:04pm]_  
I’m graduating.  
:)

Bokuto smiled and quickly typed out a reply.

 **Bokuto Koutarou** _[4:04pm]_  
YAAAAAAY!!!!!  
٩(◕‿◕｡)۶  
IM SO PROUD OF YOU KAAAAAASHI  
CONGRATULATIONSSSSSSS

 **Akaashi Keiji** _[4:06pm]_  
The panel gave me my grade for the defense right after it was done and I passed.

 **Bokuto Koutarou** _[4:06pm]_  
told u!!!  
u are awesome kaashi!!!  
ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

 **Akaashi Keiji** _[4:07pm]_  
I should be thanking you.  
What you told me earlier today worked.

 **Bokuto Koutarou** _[4:07pm]_  
huh?

 **Akaashi Keiji** _[4:08pm]_  
You told me to explain it to them the same way I explained it to you.  
That’s what I did, and I passed.  
So thank you, Bokuto-san.

 **Bokuto Koutarou** _[4:09pm]_  
u dont have to thank me  
i didnt do anything  
that was all u

 **Akaashi Keiji** _[4:10pm]_  
Thank you for believing in me.

Bokuto dropped down onto the bench in the middle of the locker room with a goofy smile on his face and a pleasant ache in his chest.

“Finally got a text, did ya?” asked Atsumu. Bokuto nodded wordlessly. Atsumu chuckled softly but didn’t say anything more.

 **Bokuto Koutarou** _[4:11pm]_  
ur welcome  
hey why dont u come to the game  
on saturday  
bring your friends  
think of it as my graduation gift 2 u

“Five minutes ‘til official warm-ups,” one of the coaching staff announced into the locker room.

“Shit,” Bokuto muttered under his breath. He had no time to wait for Akaashi to reply to his last message, which was still on “Delivered”.

 **Bokuto Koutarou** _[4:11pm]_  
sorry g2g  
but lemme know about saturday?  
id really love to see u there  
text u after the game

Bokuto quickly stuffed his phone back into his bag and zipped it up. He thrust the bag into one of the lockers before running out onto the court with the rest of the team.

*****

Akaashi pushed the door to the sports bar open, the same one where he and Konoha had watched the last two MSBY games. His eyes quickly scanned the place. Soon, he found Konoha sitting at the counter, already nursing a pint of beer. Akaashi approached and took the stool next to his.

Konoha turned to him and jumped off his own stool. He grabbed Akaashi into a headlock, punching him lightly on the side.

“You fucking genius!” Konoha cried. “Gods, Keiji, you’re a fucking genius! I told you you had nothing to worry about!”

Konoha released Akaashi, his face bright red, his glasses askew on his face. He laughed as he adjusted the frames resting on his nose.

“You’re worse than my mom,” Akaashi chuckled.

“Damn right I am!” declared Konoha. “Who saw you _every fucking night_ slaving over that thing? Not your mom! Me!”

Akaashi let out a laugh. Now that Konoha had put it that way, he no longer had any argument.

Konoha jumped back onto his seat. Akaashi called out to the bartender and immediately ordered an assortment of food and some sake.

“Hungry, are we?” Konoha noted.

“I haven’t eaten since breakfast,” admitted Akaashi. “I was too nervous.”

“Well then, you gotta eat up. I don’t want your _boyfriend_ accusing me of not feeding you while he’s away.”

Akaashi pulled his mouth into a tight line, attempting to put on a grave expression, but he knew that the warmth on his cheeks and on the tips of his ears completely betrayed him.

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” he said flatly. He pulled out his phone from his bag, determined to ignore Konoha until a better topic than his “boyfriend” came along.

“Whatever you say,” shrugged Konoha, laughing.

The word rolled itself over and over in Akaashi’s head. Boyfriend. _Boyfriend_ . **_Boyfriend_ **.

It’s not like Bokuto wasn’t boyfriend material — he’s fucking Bokuto Koutarou, after all. 

It was more that Akaashi didn’t feel like _he_ was boyfriend material.

“I’m guessing you haven’t seen it yet,” said Konoha, interrupting his self-deprecating train of thought.

Akaashi frowned. “Seen what?”

“Your _boyfriend_ is the top trending topic today.” Konoha paused and then scowled. “Don’t make me say that again, that was a fucking tongue twister.”

 _“Again?”_ Akaashi spat.

Konoha’s eyebrows shot up. Akaashi surprised even himself — he was unable to keep the venom out of his voice. But Bokuto had also been the top trending topic on the day that his new ads came out, which was the same day that the Jackals won against EJP Raijin.

Akaashi had scrolled through social media that day on the train ride home and ended up upset and angry. All the posts about Bokuto’s photos and his most recent win had annoyed him to the core.

 _Of course_ he had been proud of Bokuto. The new ads had been gorgeous, and the fact that they had come out on the same day that MSBY had won had been a spectacle. Those were definitely things to be proud of, as a friend. And they _were_ friends, weren’t they?

And _of course_ people were going to tweet about him that day. One didn’t need to be Bokuto’s friend to post stuff like _“congrats”_ and _“we’re proud of you”_. Those posts had been fine, Akaashi guessed.

But the shit like _“oh my god bokuto is so fucking hot”_ and _“i love you bokuto”_ and _“rail me bokuto”_ and _“i bet he’d smother me with those tiddies”_ and _“i’d give anything to ride him”_? Those had caused Akaashi to furrow his brow, purse his lips, clutch his phone tighter in his hand. Those had caused his entire body to burn, his chest to ache, his heart to feel like something was clawing at it.

Akaashi had been seething by the time he and Konoha had arrived at their stop last time. And Konoha had done nothing but laugh at him and tease him.

“Don’t be jealous, Keiji, those are just thirsty tweets from fans!” Konoha had cackled. Akaashi hadn’t bothered with a response.

Because he had not been jealous. _No._ Why would he be? Bokuto wasn’t his boyfriend.

“Wanna see?” Konoha asked, again interrupting Akaashi’s flashback. Waggling his eyebrows at Akaashi, Konoha pushed his phone across the counter towards the brunette.

“Does he have a new ad out?” Akaashi mused out loud as he reached for Konoha’s phone.

“Nope.”

Akaashi lifted Konoha’s phone off the countertop and held it closer to his face. “Bokuto” was indeed the top trending topic, followed by “Kageyama”, “Ushijima”, and “Adlers”. Akaashi froze at the next word on the list.

 _“Olympics?”_ he squeaked.

He quickly tapped on the word, and a flood of tweets opened up before his eyes. The first one was an article by a daily newspaper. He tapped on that one immediately, opening up the full story.

> **_MSBY Black Jackals and Schweiden Adlers first teams to bag spots on national volleyball team_ **
> 
> _The Japan Volleyball Association (JVA) made a surprising announcement, breaking years of precedent, as they revealed the first three official members of the Japan national volleyball team. This comes weeks after rumors of several members from the MSBY Black Jackals and the Schweiden Adlers competing in Tokyo in 2020._
> 
> _“We can confirm that Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio, and Bokuto Koutarou will be part of the national volleyball team in the upcoming Olympic games,” said Hiroji Nakamura, JVA spokesperson. “We hope this confirmation will quell the rumors that have been going around and will grant our athletes their privacy. This is all we or our athletes can say at this point. The other members of the team have yet to be determined at this time. Thank you.”_
> 
> _This is the first time in history that the JVA has made an announcement this early. However, there is no indication as to when the other members of the national volleyball team will be announced._
> 
> _2020 will be the second time both Ushijima, 23, and Kageyama, 21, will step out onto the Olympic court, the two having represented Japan in the 2016 Rio games. It will be the first Olympic games for Bokuto, 24._
> 
> _Bokuto is also the first member of the MSBY Black Jackals to make the national team._
> 
> _“We are very proud of Bokuto,” said Samson Foster, head coach for MSBY. “He is an excellent athlete and will do well in the Olympics. However, our focus right now is the tournament in front of us.”_
> 
> _This is Bokuto’s sixth V-League Division 1 tournament with the MSBY Black Jackals, who are currently fighting for one of the two remaining spots on the final four. They face the Tachibana Red Falcons in their home court at 4:30pm this afternoon._

Scattered throughout the article were photos of Ushijima, Kageyama, and Bokuto, each of them in their volleyball uniforms. Only Bokuto, however, was smiling broadly at the camera. Akaashi’s eyes lingered on the photo, and he couldn’t help the ache in his heart, similar to the feeling he had when he first saw the billboard and the poster at the bus stop. He wished he could wrap his arms around Bokuto’s strong torso, press their foreheads together, and whisper to him how goddamn proud he was of the athlete.

Bokuto wasn’t just any athlete anymore. He was a fucking _Olympian_.

Akaashi exited the page and reverted to the stream of tweets. He thought for a moment but quickly decided against reading them. He didn’t want to let Konoha see him get riled up again.

He didn’t want to admit that he was jealous.

Instead, Akaashi shoved the phone right into Konoha’s chest with a smack, just as his food and drink arrived.

“Your boyfriend’s gonna be a superstar,” Konoha remarked as soon as the bartender had walked away.

There it was again. That word.

_Boyfriend._

Akaashi let out a little sigh. Because he had to admit — just to himself, at least for now — that it sounded pretty nice.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” was what he said out loud instead, his voice flat.

“Not _yet_ ,” Konoha insisted. “I’m telling you — what Bokuto wants, he gets.”

“I am not some object to be acquired,” protested Akaashi, without any force in his voice. “Plus, I don’t do boyfriends. You know this.”

“You’ve stopped hooking up with other people since you met him, though,” Konoha pointed out.

Akaashi stopped. That was true — he hadn’t hooked up with anyone since Bokuto. Akaashi had blamed it mostly on his busy schedule, his thesis and finals and work and all that shit. But now that Konoha mentioned it, Akaashi’s mind began reeling.

He could admit that there were times over the past two months that he had needed a good fuck, just to release some stress. It could have been anyone. Akaashi had never shied away from initiating that kind of contact before.

So why hadn’t he?

And then it clicked in his head.

It was because since that night in January, when he first met Bokuto, Akaashi wanted no one else. He wanted nothing but to see the tall, broad man night after night, to feel his warmth beside him on the leather seat of Konoha’s bar. Akaashi hoped that Bokuto would take him home again, but this time, it wouldn’t be just the physical act of sex. It wouldn’t be just to blow off steam.

He hoped it would be something more. 

Akaashi shot Konoha a glare. _Damn you for making me think about this._

“Am I wrong?” Konoha cocked an eyebrow at him.

Of course he wasn’t wrong. And of course he was rubbing it in Akaashi’s face.

Akaashi shook his head silently, stuffing his mouth with gyoza as an excuse to remain silent.

“So I assume you’re getting it from him?” 

Akaashi swallowed his food and looked up at the two TVs overhead as they suddenly blared out the sound of announcers hyping up the game. On the screen was an aerial shot of the court, where the two teams were doing their official warm-ups on their respective sides.

Failing to catch a glimpse of Bokuto from the camera angle, Akaashi turned back to Konoha, who was swiping an ebi tempura from his plate.

“Do you think I’m some sex-crazed lunatic who can’t go through life without having sex every single day?” Akaashi demanded.

“Either that”, began Konoha, still chewing, “or you were using sex as some sort of crutch or band-aid or whatever these past few years, but since Bokuto, you haven’t felt the need to use it.” Konoha swallowed eagerly, then shrugged at Akaashi. “Your choice — which of those do you want me to think?”

Akaashi sighed and turned back to his food.

“You don’t mince your words,” he said without looking at his companion. “Not even for me, your best friend.”

“That’s right, you _are_ my best friend,” said Konoha, this time taking a gyoza from Akaashi’s plate. “Which is why I want you to be happy. And I think Bokuto can do that.” Konoha paused as he stuffed the dumpling whole into his mouth and swallowed, barely even chewing.

“You know I wouldn’t be pushing you towards him if I thought he was bad news,” Konoha continued. “In fact—”

“Yes, I know that very well,” Akaashi jumped in. “I know I should have listened to you about Kuroo-san.”

“I’m not saying ‘I told you so’, Keiji—”

“—I know—”

“—I’m just saying that I think I know you both well enough to know that Bokuto can make you happy, so why not give him a chance?”

It wasn’t the first time that Konoha had said that to him, and it wasn’t the first he had considered it, but Akaashi still let Konoha’s words echo in his head as he lifted the last gyoza off of the plate. He offered the last of the ebi tempura to Konoha, who took it with a smile.

On the TV, the players were running onto the court one at a time as the announcers screamed their names into their microphones.

_“Number Twelve, Bokuto Koutarou!”_

Akaashi watched as Bokuto jogged onto the court, his skin already glistening with sweat from the warm-up. He clapped his hands above his head as the crowd chanted “Bokuto beam!”, his dazzling grin never leaving his face, his golden eyes twinkling in the bright lights. He high-fived the players already on the court as they waited for the next player’s name to be announced.

_“Bokuto-san has just been announced earlier today as one of the members of the national Olympic volleyball team!”_

_“That’s right! But before that, I think the more important question is, can he bring his team to victory today?”_

Akaashi turned back to Konoha as soon as the announcers called out Miya Atsumu’s name and Bokuto’s face onscreen was replaced by Atsumu’s form.

“Does going to his next game count as giving him a chance?” Akaashi asked lazily.

“He invited you to his next game?” Konoha asked, his eyes wide at Akaashi.

Akaashi nodded. “It’s on Saturday, and it’s gonna be here in Tokyo. He says it’s his graduation gift to me.”

“And what did you say?”

“I haven’t replied,” admitted Akaashi.

 _“Say ‘yes’, you idiot!”_ Konoha practically shouted. 

“Will you come with me?” 

_“Eh?”_ Konoha balked. “What, as a chaperone?”

“No,” Akaashi scoffed. “Just come watch the game with me. I don’t want to be watching in the arena all alone.” His eyes shifted downward onto the countertop as a blush crept onto his cheeks.

“I don’t even know if he would want to do anything afterward.”

“I’m sure he will,” said Konoha confidently.

“So you won’t come watch with me?”

“Are you insane?” snapped Konoha. “It’s a free ticket to a V-League game! Fuck yeah I’m coming!”

Akaashi chuckled. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, quickly sending a message to Bokuto that he and Konoha would love to be at the game on Saturday, lest he forgot. Suddenly remembering Kageyama, he also quickly texted him a “congrats”. His phone pinged not long after and his heart skipped a beat in excitement, until he realized that Bokuto was playing volleyball right now and couldn’t possibly be one texting him. He opened his phone anyway and found a text from Kageyama, thanking him for his well-wishes. He stuffed the device back into his pocket and turned back to the game.

Akaashi’s attention was practically super-glued to the TV for the next hour and a half. It was a difficult game, and the tension was so thick that it was palpable even through the screen. Akaashi found himself shifting on his stool, biting his lip, gulping down more sake than he normally would. Bokuto’s spikes kept getting blocked, and it seemed like the Jackals were scoring only with Atsumu’s serves. They had dismally lost the first set, 17 to 25. Akaashi watched intently as the Jackals got more and more frustrated. The frustration worked to their advantage in the second set, taking it at 27 to 25. 

That win seemed to only fuel the Red Falcons. They attacked tirelessly, defended fiercely. At one point, the TV screen showed Jackals’ team captain, Meian Shuugo, watching from the sidelines, his face scrunched up in unmistakable fury and frustration. His right wrist was bandaged — clearly, he was still in no state to be playing, and that fact looked like it angered him very much.

Atsumu’s frustration was getting to him too. Several of his serves went out of bounds, only pushing the Red Falcons closer and closer to victory. 

_“And it’s out! Miya put too much power into that one!”_

_“It looks like he needs to calm down a little bit and regain control of his serves.”_

The third set ended at 24-26, after another one of Atsumu’s serves went out of bounds.

“Fuck,” Akaashi muttered under his breath as the screen above him began showing the images of a sports drink.

“Didn’t think they’d be in this position against the Falcons,” commented Konoha. “I mean, MSBY is a strong team.”

“They’ll be fine,” Akaashi said. “Bokuto-san said that he had a good feeling about today.”

“Oh, he did, huh?” teased Konoha. “During your daily phone calls?”

“Oh, shut up,” said Akaashi, rolling his eyes. The one thing he missed about being too busy to hang out with anyone was the absence of the incessant teasing from Konoha.

“They’re gonna need to win the next two sets to make it through this game,” said Konoha matter-of-factly.

Akaashi nodded. It was a steep climb. He sucked in his lower lip as the TV began showing replays of the last set — quick attacks that caught the Jackals completely off-guard, total shutouts of Bokuto’s and Sakusa’s spikes, clean receives of Atsumu and Hinata’s quick attacks. It was like Tachibana was reading MSBY’s mind and anticipating every single move.

It was terrifying.

Akaashi guessed he should have been prepared by the time the fourth set rolled in. He should have been prepared to see the hard lines etched onto Bokuto’s face as he attempted to score twice before he finally did. Bokuto’s triumphant smile with that one point wasn’t its usual easy, playful nature — it was heavy and angry and loaded, as if Bokuto were saying _“I’m gonna show you fuckers”_ with all the spite in his large body.

The same smile was on all of the Jackals’ faces. Atsumu wore it as he slapped a jump float serve, which the Red Falcons touched but couldn’t return. Sakusa wore it as he hit a clean set from Atsumu. Thomas wore it as he shut out Ojiro’s attack. Hinata wore it as the team on the opposite side of the net stood stock still, watching the ball bounce away from them after he hit a quick attack. Inunaki wore it as he received Ojiro’s spike, made possible by the narrow path created by Bokuto and Hinata.

But somehow, it wasn’t enough. The scoreboard showed a tie at 24 when MSBY called for a time-out.

 _You can do this, Bokuto-san,_ Akaashi thought fiercely, his eyes glued to the TV, as the image shifted to the Black Jackals huddled around Coach Foster. The coach’s lips were moving, but the announcers were talking over him.

_“The Jackals really need a break point right now, or else it’s going to be over for them really soon.”_

_“That’s right. Luckily, it’s Miya Atsumu’s turn to serve.”_

_“His serves were not up to their usual standard in the third set, but so far he’s doing well with them for this set. Let’s hope he gets another service ace right about now!”_

The whistle blew, signaling the end of time-out. 

Akaashi leaned on the countertop with his forearms, his eyes narrowed at the TV screen, as Atsumu dished out another jump floater. He groaned as the other team managed to receive the ball clumsily and finally pass it on to Ojiro, who hit it with a powerful spike. 

Everything happened so fast. The next thing Akaashi knew, Bokuto had his arms out in front of him at an angle, his knees bent halfway to a squat, his eyes wide as he watched the ball bounce on the floor near him.

“Oh fuck,” Akaashi heard Konoha mutter. “That’s not your fault, Bokuto,” he said, as if Bokuto were right in front of them.

Akaashi agreed. It wasn’t a mistake on Bokuto’s part. He had simply attempted to receive the ball to give his team a fighting chance, despite the trajectory the ball had been traveling.

Akaashi lifted his sake to his lips and threw his head back sharply as he drank, slamming the glass back down onto the countertop. He was so stressed out and he wasn’t even playing.

Inunaki made a clean serve receive and passed the ball perfectly to Atsumu. It was as if the ball barely touched Atsumu’s fingers — he had quickly sent it to the hitter.

And there he was.

Bokuto was in mid-air, knees bent, right arm at the ready. His golden eyes were glinting — Akaashi knew he had a clear view of the other side of the court.

 _Yes!_ he cheered silently. _Hit it, Bokuto-san!_

The sound of Bokuto’s palm hitting the volleyball seemed to ring in Akaashi’s ears. That was a powerful one.

The whistle blew — once, and then again, this time longer. The referee crossed his arms over his chest.

The ball was on the ground — on the MSBY court.

 _“Fuck! Noooo!”_ Konoha cried. “What the fuck! Since when did Tachibana become monsters?!”

Almost the entire bar had erupted in outrage. Clearly, a lot of the patrons were MSBY fans. But Akaashi couldn’t tear his eyes off the screen above him, because it was now showing a recap of that last play, except in slow motion.

On the screen, Bokuto was again up in the air, ready to spike. Gao was still lifting himself off of his feet, in front of Bokuto on the other side of the net, half a second too late. His arms were raised, ready to block, but Bokuto still had a clear shot.

Gao bent his torso to the left slightly, shifting his arms, at the same time that Bokuto’s hand made contact with the ball. With that slight shift, Bokuto’s clear shot had immediately disappeared, and the ball bounced right back onto the MSBY court.

Akaashi watched as Bokuto’s expression changed from giddy excitement to utter horror as he realized his spike had just been blocked.

Bokuto sank to his knees the moment his feet landed on the floor.

Akaashi felt pain in his chest. If he and Konoha and the people in this bar were outraged, then how much worse were the Black Jackals feeling right now? 

How much worse was Bokuto feeling?

The pain dug itself deeper into Akaashi’s chest as the question crossed his mind. 

He peeled his eyes away from the TV and finished the last of his sake as the image on the screen changed to a reporter standing beside Ojiro.

_“Ojiro Aran, wing spiker for the Tachibana Red Falcons! Ojiro-san, what can you say about the team’s performance today?”_

_“I’m very happy that our hard work paid off today. Honestly, we were anxious about facing the Black Jackals, and so we trained really hard for this.”_

“C’mon, Keiji,” said Konoha, jerking his head towards the door. Akaashi nodded and got to his feet. Together, he and Konoha quietly exited the bar. They made their way to the train station and boarded the next train, not speaking to each other.

Akaashi’s mind was too busy replaying the images on TV in his head as he sat quietly on the train. The way Bokuto’s face slowly morphed from triumph to horror. The way his body turned slack at the realization of the block. The way that even his spiked-up hair turned downward. The way he slumped onto the floor, on his knees, in nothing but utter defeat.

Akaashi’s heart ached. He knew Bokuto was devastated.

The media was going to be brutal. As someone who worked in the publishing industry, Akaashi knew it was inevitable. Bokuto had just been announced as a member of the national team, and yet he couldn’t bring victory to his home team just now. All the writers and editors in Japan were going to eat up that angle and spew it out until the public could no longer stomach it — and the public tended to have a strong stomach for things like this.

The ache in Akaashi’s heart grew. 

He didn’t notice the time. He didn’t notice the movement of the train, or of the people in it. All he knew was this ache, one laced with longing — to hold Bokuto, to shield him from the vileness of the world.

“We’re here,” Konoha announced the moment the train screeched at their stop. Akaashi stood and followed Konoha out of the train.

The phone in his pocket vibrated suddenly the moment he stepped out of the platform. Akaashi grabbed it and stopped, frowning at the screen.

“Keiji?” called Konoha. He walked the few steps back to where Akaashi’s feet were planted and looked over his shoulder at the phone screen.

“I think you better answer it,” said Konoha.

Akaashi pressed the phone to his ear. “Bokuto-san?”

 _“Akaashi?”_ came Bokuto’s voice, but it was unlike any other time that Akaashi had heard it before. It was soft and raspy and heavy. _“Where are you?”_

“I… I’m at the train station,” he replied.

_“Train station?”_

“I’m with Konoha, we’re on our way home,” Akaashi explained. “Is everything alright?”

There were muffled voices on the other end of the line, but there was no response from Bokuto.

“Hello? Bokuto-san, are you there?”

 _“Can I see you tonight?”_ Bokuto asked suddenly.

“Huh? Um… Bokuto-san, aren’t you in Osaka?”

_“I’m taking the first Shinkansen out of here. I’ll be there in… five hours? Can you wait for me?”_

The Black Jackals weren’t traveling back to Tokyo until two days from now. At least, that was what Bokuto had told Akaashi days ago, when he talked about his schedule. Even if it were a change of plans, didn’t Bokuto say that _he_ was taking the Shinkansen? Not that _they_ were taking the Shinkansen — _he_ was. Why was Bokuto taking the train out tonight by himself?

Akaashi bit his lower lip and looked at Konoha for guidance. Konoha simply looked back at him with a confused expression.

 _“Please?”_ said Bokuto, practically begging. 

Akaashi twisted his wrist to check the time. 6:24pm. 

“Boku—”

 _“Please, Akaashi,”_ said Bokuto, his tone somber. _“I just… I need to see you.”_

Akaashi swallowed.

“Yes, of course, Bokuto-san. I’ll wait for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would looooove to know what you guys think of this chapter! Please leave kudos or comments (I super love comments you guys thank you so much to those who keep them coming chapter after chapter!!!) and let me know what you think! You can also hit me up on Tumblr or Twitter.


End file.
